ORCHIDS AND FIRE
by HELLACRE13
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman spent 1000 years in the land of the Nordic Gods and the comic wanted us to believe a man would live a monk-like existence for a millennium,long after his wife is dead and gone.I beg to differ.This is my take on that Asgard story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: The story Immortal Beloved (DC Comics) is one of those DC plots that have always bothered me . It was written by Joe Kelly and I think the story set up something interesting but ended up being more patronizing to readers and its characters. In short, it involves Wonder Woman being called away to Asgard,the land of the Nordic Gods,to help fight in a war of 1000 years. Superman goes with her. In the comic both help Thor and lead armies against monsters and during this time Superman is shown pining for Lois and adhering to his code of not killing. Now I get he would remain faithful to his wife in as much as he could. But a _dead wife _? Maybe for 100 years, even 200 years and that is me being _generous_ but _1000 years_ ? No. In the story it is shown he is struggling with feelings for Diana. And sure, why not? Your wife is dead and you are with a woman you use to be strongly attracted to and actually care for...what is so sinful in being able to love again? He also maims monsters and leaves them for others, like Diana, to kill. Now if that isn't a load of nonsense and quite selfish of Superman, I don't know what is. It was as if he was sheltering his own ego and letting others taint themselves. In this situation, the Superman I know would try other methods, yes, but he would just never let others do the dirty work .

So of course 1000 years draw closer and the final night before the final foray that may turn the war or where they may die themselves, _he _actually brings up the subject with Diana of them spending it as lovers. It is clear she would have accepted. Again, why not? She spends 1000 years with a man she respects, admires and cares for. That is no sin and how she reacts to me is honest. But here Kelly either chickened out or felt the heavy hand of DC editors. Superman changes his mind and says it will be Lois forever even if she is dead, a thousand years and beyond. Riiiight. It was laughable in my opinion. Superman wanted Diana but a sense of morbid loyalty kept him from doing what he wanted to do. Would Lois really have been very flattered at that kind of blind devotion? Of course, they win the war, get sent back at the time they left home and everything is all hunky-dory as if nothing ever happened.

It was a real cop out and lazy and I saw no point to it other than the most cliched way to try to make us accept Superman can go 1000 years without sex and even if Lois is dead he would remain celibate forever. Plus Lois, as I am aware, has always had her kicks(she has romanced many men) but Superman must act as if he is neutered. Not fair in my book. Why go there in the first place if you can't follow a story through to its logical conclusion? So with all this in mind, I am using part of the 1000 years Asgard plot. It has been done before by others and done really well (Djinn and Bob Clark jr...see the Superman Wonder Woman Fan Archive)

I titled the story** Orchids and Fire**. Those who have not read Immortal Beloved in the story Superman muses of Diana fragrance...she "smells of orchids and fire". It seems fitting somehow for this.

* * *

**ORCHIDS AND FIRE **

ASGARD

CHAPTER 1

Kal dropped the blood stained Mjolnir to his side as Diana stood before the troops and lifted her own sword in triumph. A roar went up,as they acknowledged their victory and gratitude to both the Amazon and Kryptonian, for leading them in this battle against the darkness that had pervaded the kingdom of the Norse gods for the last thousand years. Kal watched her as she stood like a true warrior and royalty, and graciously smiled and acknowledged their cheers and shouts. Praise and worship use to bother him in the past; but now, although he had not reach her level of comfort with it, he could accept that it was because he had earned it in their eyes.

He took in a deep breath and acknowledged the men as he walked towards her. They slapped him on the back, and many even saluted. He had been their General and carried Thor's hammer after his death. He had been known as the Kryptonian with power enough to take down Gods, who had refused to even kill the dreaded beasts in the beginning. But time had hardened this soldier. Especially one that had faced forces that could not be reasoned with; that killed with little or no remorse and whose numbers seemed infinite. Time had worn him down and made him see how naive and foolish it had been to just weaken and maim demons and monsters.

Pain was pain in any world. And prolonged pain in life was worse than pain that ended in the peace of death. It had been that simple. One had no luxury of negotiation or peace. It had been winner take all. It had been brutal and bloody. It would always be that way in a land of gods and monsters. It had taken him several hundred years to come to that realization, and after having seen Diana nearly torn to pieces by these same creatures he spared so often, and her agony as she convalesced, had been unbearable and marked the beginning of him breaking his oath and seeing that sometimes one had to kill to survive.

He had killed the creatures of the night for the next four hundred years and it had surprised him he didn't feel guilt nor regret. Just as it had surprised him as he looked at Diana many years ago and realized he could not remember Lois' face or voice or smell and felt no sense of loss. It was a far off memory and he had mourned her. But a man could only grieve so much. And Kal was a man in many things, even if he had descended from an alien race of coldly scientific beings now long dead.

He came up to stand before Diana. Like her,his furs were splattered with blood and his skin coated in grime and soot. She smiled a dazzling smile. His lips turned up. He caught her up in one strong arm and swung her around. Another great cheer went up.

Diana laughed for the first time like a giddy girl. It was over. The war of one thousand years was over and peace had come to Asgard.

* * *

After the dead and injured had been cleared came the celebrations. Bonfires were lit and laughter, singing and music pervaded the streets. Diana and Kal had made their way back to Valhalla,to sit with the new rulers. Magni, Thor's son, and his wife,s at on the throne now. There was to be a great feast and celebrations. Both were shown to their old chambers. Chambers they had left years ago when they had gone to fight the war in the wilderness.

Diana came out of her bath chamber, wrapped in a towel and went to the bed where a gown had been had been left for her. It was a white silk. She lifted the fabric to her cheek. She had forgotten what softness had felt like. She had been in her Wonder Woman armor and furs for decades and held metal weapons and grown use to the smell of dirt and blood. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn a dress or felt like a woman. Her hair, which had grown past her waist, had been cut by the maid servant and now rested as it always had on her back. The smell of flowers surrounded her from the oils in the bath. It was all overwhelming. It made tears come to her eyes. It also reminded her that this was now her home and there was no going back. The world that she and Kal had left would have changed beyond recognition. None of their friends would be alive, but Diana's mother and sisters would be. The thought of not seeing them made her ache inside.

"Is your Highness well?" the maid-servant asked.

Diana turned and blinked."I...yes."

"I have your undergarments and slippers."

"Oh yes. Please, put it there. I can manage now."

"Are you sure? I was sent to attend you."

"I am, and thank you."

The elderly woman nodded and withdrew. Diana sighed and began to dress.

She stood before the long mirror on the wall as she snapped the bracelets on her wrists and stared at herself. She could barely recognize the face in it. She touched her hair and smoothed the dress over her hips nervously. She looked soft and feminine and incredibly beautiful. She swallowed, almost longing to tear it off and run and hide in armor and ragged furs. Hera, this was what life was going to be like now and she must get used to it. She was an honorary Asgardian, her and Kal, and they now belonged to the Pantheon of Norse gods.

Diana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was nearly dry, and she simply brushed it out and left it open. She took up her tiara. The rest of her Wonder Woman uniform had long been torn and irreparable. The tiara, bracelets and lasso were all that had been left. The lasso laid on a chair. For once there was no need for it. She was about to put the tiara on when there was a knock on her door.

"Diana?"

She called, "Come in, Kal."

The door pushed open and he entered as she was facing the mirror adjusting the tiara. Their eyes met in the mirror and Diana felt a heat creep up her cheeks. He had shaved the ragged beard and his hair had been cut. The chiseled plains of his face and lips were now evident for all to see. It was as handsome as she remembered but there was something more compelling now. It was wisdom, pain, experience, knowledge, that gave him an aura of maturity. Gone was the vulnerable look, and the uncertainty. There stood a self assured man. He wore blue robes and looked like royalty. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach as she saw the look on his face when he saw her. It had been years since she saw that look.

It had been there off and on throughout the years but battle and honoring Lois' memory had made him school and control himself. The thought of having Diana had been powerful and very hard to resist and all he had to do was take her in his arms and he knew she would have surrendered. It had been offset, however, by the thought of losing her. He could not bear to have her and lose her in a war that had daily threatened their lives.

Happiness was a fragile, elusive thing. To think of it or want it then had been too risky.

Now he was immobile with admiration. Gone was his comrade in arms. Gone was his equal in command. Gone was the weary, embattled warrior. A woman stood in her place. Her beauty took his breath away. It was like seeing an encased bud that had suddenly bloomed. But this vision was his friend, not a stranger and he smiled.

"Are you ready?"

She turned."One moment. I need to put on my slippers."

He watched her lift the hems of her gown and slip her feet in the satiny slippers. He found himself thinking that simple action simply oozed grace and appeal. Diana, ironically, clothed from head to toe, was far more dangerous than if she wore skimpy battle armor. It would be best to go to the great Hall quickly before his thoughts ran from reverential to impure.

"Let's go," he said."I think Magni has some great presentation for us. It would not do for the guests of honor to be late."

"No. It would not."She smiled and took his offered arm.

* * *

The feast was preceded by Diana and Kal being presented with garlands and symbolic swords to honor what they had done for the kingdom. A prayer was said for the fallen and then the banquet and celebrations began. Both had places of honor at the main table on the dais and sat on the right hand side of Magni. When the dancing began many men came to beg for Diana's hand and she had no choice but to graciously accept.

Magni looked at Kal as he watched her walk along the line of dancers and met her partner, hand to hand and moved in that regal, upright manner that was so much a part of her.

"She has many admirers, Kal-El."

"Yes, she does."

"Many will want to pursue her."

"I can see that."

"I cannot say I am surprised. She looks ethereal. I myself did not realize such beauty laid beneath all that dirt and bloodied furs. If I were not wed and happy I too would be tempted."

"Well then, it's good you are, isn't it?" Kal's tone was slightly acidic.

Magni laughed."I suspect you would not be too pleased if she accepted anyone's suit."

"Diana is her own woman. She's free to court anyone."

"_None_ will court her unless they know where _you_ stand."

Kal frowned."Meaning?"

"They have a deep respect for you and for all that you have done for Asgard. Brotherly honor means that if you want her they step aside, willingly."

"But I don't..."He halted abruptly. What did he mean to say?

Magni said,"Remember,Kal-El, you and she are one of us now. The war is at an end. We are at peace and do you intend on pretending to be her brother or just her friend for eternity?"

Kal said nothing. Magni said, "I know you had a wife. I am amazed at your loyalty. Not even I could hold out so long and for what?"

"I'm not holding out for my dead wife. I made peace with that many moons ago."

"Then what is it? One thousand years of a monk-like existence must drive a man crazy."

Kal gave him a wry look and even managed to jest self deprecatingly, "That's an understatement. Let us say sexual frustration can make a man fight that extra harder. It may be why we won."

Magni chortled."You surprise me, Kal-El. So there is fire in the blood than runs in those veins."

"I think most people think Superman is some sort of saint and has no urges. They would not know how wrong they are. I just manage to control myself very well, that's all."

"You have no reason to now. Stop circling and make a move, friend."

"She and I have done this dance for so long, it's difficult to comprehend life any other way. I value and treasure our friendship. I can speak to her of anything and she understands. She tells me what I_ need _to hear, not what she thinks I _want_ to hear. She makes no demands on me other than to be the best man I can be. To never give up. She understands the burdens of being a hero and sees the world the way I see it too. We never seek to change but inspire each other. I would hate to lose that. Sometimes physical sharing disrupts intellectual and emotional bonds..."

"By Odin,you two cannot see it, can you? You were fashioned by the Gods for each other. You have allowed humans to dictate your destiny too much, Kal-El. Your sense of loyalty to them is admirable but you are not, nor will ever be, normal and neither will she. That is not a sin or anything to be ashamed of, to see that your mate could be something other than the woman you once bound yourself too. It is not disloyal to live on and persevere and love again. Are you so sure your woman, when you left her, would remain celibate and loyal to you until she died?"

Kal pondered that. Lois was too full of zest to remain alone. He conceded."No. Lois would have no doubt moved on. She's a survivor."

"Do not ponder too long, Kal-El, or you will lose any chance at happiness to a morbid sense of loyalty."

* * *

Diana looked for Kal in the crowded Great Hall. She could not see him. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She had just seen him ten minutes ago as Baldur had asked her for a dance. The God of Light and Beauty was probably the most handsome male being Diana had ever seen and she knew many of the females in the room envied her. He was also heroic and generous and Diana enjoyed his conversation. But that was all. Her heart was impervious to all but one.

She did not know where he could have gone to. She asked around. No one knew until one of the men, who had served under them, said,""He is outside on the battlements, Princess."

Diana nodded and walked out the Hall. She flew outside a large window and went up to the high battlements. Sure enough he was there, hovering and watching the bonfires around the castle and country-side and listening to the musical notes in the air. The wind ruffled his hair and robes. In the moonlight he looked like the demi-god he was.

"There you are. I wondered where you got to." She floated up to hover alongside him

He turned."I needed some air. It's a bit too much revelry, even for me."

She sighed."Well it is getting slightly bawdy .The wine is flowing freely now. I think a fight or two has broken out too."

What may have bothered him ages ago certainly didn't now. His self righteous indignation in the first one hundred years had been replaced by a kind of mellow tolerance. He said, "They deserve to let their hair down after all the darkness, I guess. You finished your dancing?"

She said wryly,"Yes. I have had more than enough. You didn't dance though."

He chuckled."The only person I would dance with is you and you were too booked up."

She smiled." I'm free now, if you still want that dance."

Kal regarded her, amused."Well, I guess we have music ..."

They faced each other and he gently slipped an arm about her waist and took her hand in his. They were slightly touching and she could feel the warmth coming off his body. They slowly turned with the air currents.

Kal said simply, "You look wonderful, Diana. I had almost forgotten how beautiful you were..."

It was pure and honest and the truth. It also had to be said.

Diana returned candidly, "You look beautiful as well."

He laughed."Thanks, but I did not have scores of eyes following me all night. You even impressed Baldur."

She said pensively, "He is very handsome, isn't he? I ought to be flattered but I am not. I know you have several female admirers as well, who, if I am not mistaken, were admiring you all night too."

Kal grinned. He knew that. In fact, at times his face burned as he heard whispers of women who commented on his physique and what they wouldn't give to be bedded by him and what they would have liked him to do to them. He had been propositioned by the bolder ones as well.

"Asgard women are aggressive," he admitted."Way more than earth ones. At another time, maybe, when I was a teenager, I would have been flattered. It just feels rather excessive and silly judging someone by their looks."

"Now you know how I feel as Wonder Woman." Diana's eyes grew serious."Kal, have you thought about what we would do?"

He frowned."What do you mean?"

"We are here now. Forever. Our former lives are a world past and gone. Have you come to terms with that?"

He sighed."I accept that there's no going back and those I cared for are long dead and gone. I cannot dwell on the past. We need to think of the present."

She said softly, "I miss my mother and sisters. They would be alive...I will never see them again. The thought hurts."

His hand touched her cheek. So soft and smooth. "I know and I'm sorry, Diana."

Her voice sounded wistful and sad."I am so glad it's you here in Asgard with me. I don't think I could bear it if it were anyone else. I don't know how I can thank you for sacrificing the life you knew to come with me. You must have hated every moment of it."

"If I had to choose again, I would make the same choice."

"Would you?"

"Yes. Don't ever doubt that."

Suddenly tears spiked her lashes and spilled down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. She had never allowed herself in one thousand years and everything felt raw now that the clinical, pragmatic warrior side of her could stand down.

He drew her close and stroked her hair."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head and confessed huskily against his chest, listening to the beat of his strong steady heart," I love you, Kal."

Kal's heart throbbed at the sound of that. He had often wondered in dreams what those words would sound like off Diana's lips. It warmed and thrilled his soul and he could only say what he had wanted to say five hundred years ago.

He took her face in both hands and looked at her in the pale moonlight. He whispered, "Diana, I have battled a love I have felt for you for centuries. I wanted to keep it pure and untainted from the darkness around us. It's what kept me alive and motivated. If at times I was cold and distant it wasn't because I wanted to be elsewhere. It was because it was all I could do to not succumb to the temptation of having you. Losing you would have been made all that more unbearable. The war made it possible...but now...I don't know if I can be strong. I don't know if I want to be strong. I don't know if I deserve this."

Diana whispered, "Love is not weakness and neither is giving into it. I know of no other man I want to be with but you. I am ready if you want me."

"If I want you...?"he muttered."That's like asking me if I breathe..."

His mouth brushed hers. It was soft and delicate, testing, teasing, tasting her full, soft lips. Diana's arms moved to go around his neck and she sighed. His hold tightened and his lips became more hungry more demanding. Her lips slowly parted, allowing him to penetrate the inner recesses of her mouth. Eventually they had to stop mid-air. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other, delighted if somewhat amazed at the passion flaring between them.

Kal's fingers traced down her jaw and throat to rest above the exposed skin of her scooped neckline. He looked at her with eyes that were dark with desire. "I want you to be sure, Diana."

"I am sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A SMALL DEATH

CHAPTER TWO

They faced each other in her chamber. The lamps had been put out. Only a fire burned in the grate, casting a reddish-gold glow around the room. Diana's heart raced like a hunted doe's when his fingers undid the fastenings and helped her lift the gown over her head. She stood in a thin shift before him, her skin goose-pimpling when his hands ran up her arms and he bent to kiss her neck and shoulders. Diana's own hand went to tug at his outer robe and tunic and he helped her take them off. His shirt was next and it fell to the floor.

She was pulled into Kal's broad, muscular chest and his mouth plundered hers once more. His fingers reached down and lifted the back of her shift. They traveled up her thighs, cupped her from behind and pulled her against him. Diana gasped as she felt a rigidness press onto her abdomen. His potency and desire could be felt in that one action and she found she was shaking with need and anticipation.

Somehow he had managed to maneuver her so that she was lying against the warm furs. He was totally nude now and she stared in amazement at his male beauty as he laid alongside her. He lifted the shift over her head and flung it aside. He paused to look at her; it gave him as much pleasure as to touch her. She was as flawless as she was exquisite. Perfect hourglass proportions. There was little doubt that the Gods had fashioned her with their own hands. She was lithe and strong yet retained her femininity, from her high rounded breasts to her tapered waist, gently flaring hips and long toned legs. Everything about her was firm but so smooth, like silk. She was a goddess come to earth, and for so long he had placed this woman on a pedestal. Revered her. Believing himself unworthy of her. Him, the most powerful man on planet Earth. He had never allowed himself to spend too much time in her company to get to see beyond the facade of Wonder Woman, his colleague or Diana, Amazon Princess, the diplomat. One thousand years, however, had changed that.

Now he knew the sound of her heart beat. Her laughter; it was like a clear, silver bell. Her smell, when she curled up asleep against him, exhausted after a battle; it used to amaze him in all that mud and blood she smelled of orchids and fire. Her touch when she cleansed his wounds or attended to him the many times he got injured. Her no nonsense approach to a problem and the exhilaration at times it felt just to argue with her,to see her eyes flash. He used to think she never looked more beautiful than when she was angry. He was wrong.

Lying there, her body contrasting against the dark furs, eyes dark with desire, skin tingling with need, pulses fluttering, at her most vulnerable, she was even more magnificent. At first he had wondered if he would have remembered how to hold,much less make love to a woman and this wasn't just any woman. This was his best friend, the keeper of his conscience,his inspiration, a mirror of truth. He laid alongside her and pulled her into his arms. She felt so right against him and seemed to meld into the contours of his body.

His super senses was being assailed by everything about her. It was as heady as being drunk on wine.

"Kal, you are...my first..."she whispered, feeling a need to explain. But Kal knew that.

He smiled and said,"Well,you are my first in one thousand years,Princess..."

Diana's lips turned up. Only he had this ability to ease all her anxieties with his words and smile.

He bent to place his lips in that hollow of her neck where a pulse throbbed under her smooth skin. Diana tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt his lips trail slowly downwards.

His lips were soft yet firm enough to create ripples of sensation and send shivers along her spine. She wanted to watch, to see what he was doing but her body seemed only able to lay helpless, and arch or writhe with every kiss, every caress. Her breasts, as far as she was concerned, were two lumps that seemed more often than not in her way. She remembered growing up, wondering why women needed breasts at all. Now feeling them being kneaded by his large hands, feeling his lips closing around them, Diana suddenly had a new revelation. Sharp electric shocks seemed to shoot through her body and she clutched at his hair as her back arched.

She gasped, "Kal, please..."

He looked up at her ragged plea. "Yes...?"

"Tell me what to do. I don't..."

He kissed her once more. Hard and demanding, leaving her dazed and breathless. He said, against her ear, "Trust me, that's all."

Diana watched him moved down, slowly, across her rib cage, the dip of her stomach and abdomen, her hips and the tops of her thighs. She felt his hands brushing her knees apart and then warm breath on the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Diana's body jumped when she felt his lips touch her in a place her sisters had told her no man ever had a right to even see or violate. Her fingers grabbed the edges of her pillow and she was whimpering, and arching. Her body was reaching for something and she was not sure what it was, but he was helping her along and soon she was hurtling,tumbling blindly towards it. She felt light explode before her eyes and something pleasurable shake her body. It left her gasping but yet wanting more.

Kal watched her as she laid back, eyes glazed and limbs slack. She was trusting him to do things that would have surely gotten him skewered on the tip of a sword and her banishment at one point in time in her life. This was a big step for her. She had lived in a virginal state for so long and her chastity was just as much a state of mind as it was part of her warrior's discipline. She would only do this with a man who had earned her love and trust and that it was him humbled him immensely. He had to control himself not to fall upon her like one who had been starved for so long. With all her skills and experience and wisdom this was one arena whereby she had to rely on him, at least for now. He wanted her first time to be memorable and he wanted her to see, feel and understand how wonderful physical love could be. For the first time in his life he did not have to be afraid of hurting anyone. Diana was not crying out in pain or wincing, as Lois use to occasionally do if he caressed or kissed a little too hard. He did not have to worry that his Kryptonian DNA would kill her either. She was not like human women. She was fashioned out clay and did not bleed with the lunar cycles. And here in the haven of gods, both were to remain eternally youthful and strong.

Diana felt him draw her close and hold her. She looked at him in wonder. What he had just done to her had been so intimate she never believed she would ever have a man do something like that to her. "That was..."

"What?"

She searched for words, but couldn't find any. She blushed. "I liked it."

He chuckled and kissed her."It's only an appetizer."

"But what of you?" Diana shifted so she was kissing his neck, his chest and her fingers snaked down to his groin. "I want to make you feel this too..."

He closed his eyes as the touch of her lips seemed to scorch his skin but he had to stop her fingers. "Not just yet...A little too much of that and this encounter will finish all too quickly."

Diana frowned pensively. "Oh. I see."

Kal laughed. "No,you don't see, not yet..." He bent to her breasts once more and said,"You know champagne coupes were reputedly molded from the female breast. Some say it was from Marie Antoinette or the mistress of Louis the fifteenth...others say Helen of Troy...If I didn't know better I would think it must have been you."

Diana gasped, "Now that is one ...tidbit I never expected... Superman to know."

He looked up. "Ah but Clark Kent is a reporter. I know a lot of interesting if useless information."

Diana looked at him and pushed the spit curl back. "You miss being Clark?"

"Diana, I'm still Clark. It doesn't matter what you call me. Kal, Clark, Superman. I am one man."

She smiled and their lips met once more. He shifted and she could feel him turning her so she was under him. His eyes never left hers as their bodies slowly became one. Her lips parted and let out a tiny gasp as her body adjusted to the raw sensation of being impaled by his. His weight and feel and masculine scent seemed to surround her. She closed her eyes and bit back a whimper of pleasure.

Kal closed his eyes. He laid very still once he was fully within her. He allowed her to get used to this wholly new sensation. Plus he had to master himself. This was like nothing he ever felt before. It would be his first time in being able to take his full pleasure.

"Open you eyes, Diana. Look at me."

She obeyed. His blue eyes were almost smoky with need and desire and his expression possessive. It was a side of him she did not know could exist and that this intensity was for her mesmerized her. He began to move slowly, at first testing how much she could take. Diana swallowed and gasped at the meeting of their flesh. She raised her hips instinctively.

He could hear her heart pounding, her whimpers turning into moans of delight; her nails raking across his back. For the first time he could use all his strength and test his stamina, and give into the combination of love and lust he was feeling for her.

Time seemed to melt away and the sounds of moans and shuddering gasps and whimpers filled the air. Sweat was beading both their skins now and she was looking at him with a tortured look of need and desperation and confusion.

"Kal...I...want..."She clawed at him...she wanted him _closer_ than they already were if that were even possible.

Kal knew what she wanted. His fingers entwined her own on the pillow above them and his flesh communed with hers with one final, hard, definitive push.

Diana's eyes widened and her lips parted as shivers of pure ecstasy begin to shake her. She tore her fingers from his to wrap her arms around his neck...it was as if she was drowning and would be swept under if she didn't hold onto him. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Hippolyta, Amazonian codes and training...none of them could have prepared her for this.

Kal groaned. For the first time in his life he was losing control and it was like nothing he could ever imagine. But it was a relief bordering on desperation and he gladly gave into it. He was going to die that short but very sweet and powerful death._ La petit mort..._Clark Kent often wondered how that would feel...now he would know.

He uttered her name as if it were some sort of prayer. "God...Diana..."

Their lips met fiercely as they crested wave after wave of raw pleasure.

It was not just a union of two beautiful bodies and friends, but two souls that had walked with rents in their spirits for far too long; years of feeling alone and not belonging, both on Earth and Asgard...now they had finally found each other and a peace in a love that was purifying and renewing them both.

They collapsed together in a tangled heap. Their hearts still thudding fiercely.

He moved so she could lie comfortably on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once their breathing had begun to slow down.

She looked up at him, her face almost awed. "I...think so..."

"I didn't hurt you?" He didn't think he had but he had been so long accustomed asking that question of Lois, he still almost could not believe Diana had reveled in and welcomed him at his full strength.

"No. It was...words can't describe what I felt...Will incredible and heavenly suffice for now? I think I'm still a bit dazed."

He smiled broadly. "Oh, I think I can live with that."

She asked tentatively, "Was...I...? I hope I was..."

He hugged her tighter. "You were wonderful. Everything I dreamed you would be and so much more. A man couldn't ask for a woman more giving of herself. Thank you..."

She cocked her head at him. "You don't have to thank me..."

"But I do. I have lived my life restraining myself for so long...in very aspect...never truly being able to be me. With you, I can be all that I am...I never have to check what I say, what I do...and now well, let's say it is much nicer to not hold back," he grinned boyishly.

Diana smiled but then sighed, "I think now I understand why this thing is so powerful and why my sisters are so fearful of it. Something that can give so much pleasure can give much pain as well. No wonder my mother felt so hurt after Heracles."

"Yes, it can. Especially if you have given your love with all your heart to be betrayed and humiliated. You mother wanted to preserve you from heartache. She unfortunately measured all men with the same yardstick."

Diana rested her hand on his chest and trailed her fingers across the wide expanse, almost fascinated by the feel and contours of muscles that seemed to be crafted under a Greek sculptor's loving hand. It felt slightly cool now the sweat was drying from his skin. "I'm glad my fate was different and I met you. You are the only man I trust implicitly."

He smiled, but looked slightly skeptical. "Not even Bruce or J'onn?"

She shook her head adamant. "I trust them with moral matters, yes, even my life but not with my heart."

Kal took her hand and kissed it. "I'll try my very best to never break it, ma'am."

She pouted playfully. "You had better not. Hell, nay Tartarus, hath no fury than an irate Amazon."

He laughed. "Well, you know what you have to do to keep me in line?"

She could hear the mischief in his voice and caught the glint in his eyes. She said demurely, "I see. But I'm new at it and still have much to learn."

"Practice makes perfect, they say," he said turning her to face him.

"I'm a fast learner," she whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously. She let out a tiny sigh of contentment and turned to see the other side of the bed-space empty. Diana sat up slowly and blinked, looked around. From the light coming in from the window she could tell she had slept in late. The sun appeared to be high in the sky. He was not in the room, and she wondered if she had dreamed it all. But every muscle in her body seemed to ache with a kind of delicious weariness, and she could see the depression in the pillow where his head had been and she could also smell his lingering scent on the furs. It had been real and she smiled to herself as she recalled what took place the night before.

They had made love for hours. Each time had been better and more intense than the last. She blushed as she recalled some of the things that passed between them. Hera, if her mother knew, she would not be entirely pleased. Donna would be amused and say I told you so and Artemis would no doubt look at her with scorn and pity. Diana sat up and pushed her hair back and stretched. Artemis did not know what she was missing. Now that Diana had become Kal's lover she had no intention of being less than herself and giving her heart and soul to this relationship. They had an eternity to learn about and love each other. Diana sighed at the thought of not hearing Donna's teasing. Happiness had a price.

She got up and reached for a robe. She wondered where he had gone and went to the window and looked out in curiosity. There was noise and celebration in the yard. She moved back and went to the door and peeped out to see a servant passing.

"What is going on?"

"Thor is back, Princess."

"Thor?"

"But...How?"

"It is a miracle, Princess. The people are celebrating. The gods have assembled in the throne room."

Diana nodded and closed the door. That was where Kal must have gone. She wondered why he didn't wake her. She proceeded to the bath chamber and washed and changed into the formal gown of the night before. She then made her way to the throne room.

* * *

When she arrived she saw Thor on his throne. Magni stood at his right hand side and scores of well wishers were going up to see him. She spied Kal standing in the middle of the throng with arms folded. He turned at once. He knew she had come in.

She smiled and gently squeezed past to stand near him. He reached for her hand.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't bear to wake you," he replied softly.

Diana smiled and she turned her eyes to the dais and she looked at Thor with shining eyes. They had fought alongside the God for many years and Diana had missed him when he died. Now it was wonderful to see him larger than life and laughing and his voice booming. She asked, "Have you spoken to him?"

Kal nodded and pointed to the hammer which Thor had at his side. "Yes, I gave him Mjolnir."

Diana commented, "Back where it belongs."

"Yes, with it's true master."

* * *

Diana was standing on her own as Kal had stepped aside to talk to several courtiers. Thor approached her and smiled, "Princess, walk with me a while?"

He held out his arm which Diana took. They stepped out onto the long corridor, and walked towards the balcony. It was the only place not crowded with well wishers.

Diana said, "It is wonderful to see you alive, Sire."

"Tis wonderful to be granted life by Odin once more."

"So what now?"

"We rebuild and forge our peace."

"Kal and I will help you do this. Kal is very handy when it comes to rebuilding..."

Thor turned and leaned against the balustrade." Asgard is most grateful to the pair of you. Kal-El was a fine General from what I garner. I never thought he had it in him. I recall a time he would stand around pouting whilst you or the men slayed the black hordes. He never wanted to defile his over sanctimonious sensibilities."

Diana remembered it well and the derisive barbs Thor use to direct at Kal. There had been many a battle over tactics and morality in the beginning. But that eventually faded as both men learned to respect each other and that living through a thousand year war was possibly the biggest test of any man and woman's courage, will, compassion, and honor. Nothing was simple. Heat vision or Athena's wisdom would not always work. Both she and Kal had learned that.

Diana said quietly, "Kal is one of the strongest men I know and I do not mean only in terms of raw power. And wanting to not war is no weakness. He believes in seeking peaceful solutions but when there is no other way, he gives his all in battle. He did give his all."

Thor nodded and mused, " Yes, so it would seem. You love this man ?"

"Yes, sire."

Thor heaved a sigh. "It warms my heart to see you happy, Princess, and tis clear he holds you in great esteem and affection. The pair of you left lives in your world to come to Asgard to aid us and we are forever in your debt. However, I am obliged to tell you that you can go back."

Diana blinked, somewhat confused. "What?"

"You can go back. To the precise time you left. To resume your lives. It is a gift from Odin to you in return for your service."

Diana felt a pain knife her heart. Her voice sounded strangled. "To go..._back_?"

"Yes. You will gain all that you have lost...Or lose all that you have gained. The choice is _yours_, Princess, and yours _alone_."

All the colour drained out of her cheeks. Her eyes held his as if in disbelief and seeking to check that he was not jesting as usual. But Thor was somber and he reached and touched her shoulder. "You have until the dawn tomorrow to make your decision. Should you decide to stay then you will be with us forever. There will be no opportunity to return. Ever. Ponder most carefully and let me know."

Thor left her and she stood like a marble statue, staring blindly at the horizon.

* * *

Hands move up her body and lips plant themselves in the hollowed warmth of her neck. Diana gasped and clutched his back, nails digging convulsively into his skin, and she felt herself splinter apart again. Kal's deep guttural moan of her name, coupled with his whispered, "I love you", brought tears to her eyes and she bit back the sob rising to her lips. They slowly fell back on the sheets and he looked at her in concern and pushed the hair from her face. Her tears made him worry he may have hurt her with the force of a passion that had seemed insatiable. Diana had matched him, but still it was new to her and he wondered if perhaps he had been too demanding.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him. His blue eyes so warm, so full of tenderness, she opened her lips to say what was in her heart but instead she buried her face in his neck and gulped. "Nothing. I'm just...happy. I thank the gods for this...for you, Kal."

He held her tightly. "Me too...You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just very tired now."

He pulled the covers over them. "It looks as if it's a couple of hours short of dawn. Let's get some rest. I promised Magni to ride out with him and view the damaged townships after breakfast."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She should have gone to Thor sooner but something inside her wanted to be with him one more time. To have this one last memory to sustain her in the future ahead where she would have to give him up to their former lives. It had been even more intense and for a moment she had been so close to spilling her soul to him and telling him the truth. Yet she couldn't. It was a small lie when compared to the bigger truth.

Sleep did not come to her as tired as she was. An hour later she was still awake whilst he was sleeping soundly. Diana just laid listening to his breathing and studying his profile in the dim light. It was always a pleasure to watch him sleep. Normally the situation was always reversed. He used to watch over her, like the gallant knight he was, ensuring no harm came to her, even though she was perfectly capable of defending them both. It was who Kal was: the protector. It was rare he got a chance to give himself up to a deep sleep and she knew he could only do this when he was truly at peace. There was no war and no one calling for Superman's help that he had to be vigilant. Plus she had played a part in wearing him out, and she would have smiled with pride at that. Now she could only watch him with an increasing pain in her heart.

She gently eased herself out from the arm that curled around her waist and sat up. Her fingers trembled as they stroked the curl from his brow but she tightened her jaw and got up. She picked up her clothes that were strewn on the floor and floated out to the ante chamber where she swiftly dressed.

She reached Thor's chambers and knocked. He was up and waiting for her. He was sitting in a large chair before a fire in the audience chamber. "You are early, Princess."

"I know. I could not sleep."

"Well? Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes and you know what that decision would be."

Thor stood up with a sympathetic look. "It surprises me little that this would be your choice. Yet returning after all that has transpired will not be easy ."

"I know and that is why I want one boon granted."

"A boon?" He eyed her curiously. "Speak."

"I want Kal to forget all that has happened here."

Thor's brows rose. "Are you certain that is what you want?"

"Yes. He deserves a chance at his old life without all of this affecting his decisions. He has a woman who loved him and whom he loved awaiting him. It's not their fault that I was called upon to help and he followed his friend into battle." Her voice trembled but she controlled it. "It is the right thing to do."

"Even if it tears your own heart asunder? Destroying your happiness?"

"I could not live here in eternity with Kal knowing he had a chance to go back to the woman he pledged himself to until death do them part. That would be wrong."

"Do you want to me to banish your memories also? It would make this easier."

Diana shook her head. "No. I...need the truth. I will abide with it and Hera help me, learn to live with it."

Thor came to her and touched her cheek. "May the gods of my forefathers watch over you, Princess, and may you one day be granted happiness that you so rightfully deserve."

She pushed down every emotion; part of her felt hollow, as if something inside her had died. She bowed. "Thank you. Now send us back."

* * *

_Author's Note: I especially thought Immortal Beloved never let us really see Wonder Woman's point of view. She was just used as some tool to fulfill the writer's agenda and was never explored. I wanted to show a thinking, feeling woman, who as we all know is a strong, noble, virtuous, self sacrificing hero in her own right_


	3. Chapter 3

ONLY A MEMORY

CHAPTER THREE

Clark opened his eyes abruptly and saw he was lying in his bed. Lying snuggled next to him was Lois. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It said 05.45 am. He glanced out the window and could see the light had already changed in the early morning sky. It would be fifteen minutes again before he and Lois had to rise to work. He looked at her sleeping form and pushed his hair back and for some strange reason felt out of sorts. He had been dreaming. He was sure of it. But he could barely recall anything now. He saw shadows and light in his mind's eye and he sat up feeling he could smell a strange, floral scent. He looked at Lois again. It was not her. Not like any of her perfumes.

It dissipated, making him wonder if he had smelled it in the first place. He stopped and frowned, then shook his head wryly. He must be imagining things. He was about to swing his legs over the bed when a hand snaked out to catch his arm.

"Where are you off to, Smallville? We have fifteen minutes before it's time to get up."

He turned and smiled as she yanked him back down. She crawled atop him and kissed him. "It felt like a lifetime since you flew off with Wonder Woman yesterday morning."

She nibbled his neck, nipped his ear and his brows rose as her hands worked at the knot to his pajama bottoms. He said, "Um, you know we have to get to work on time today? We can't afford to be late. Perry has that meeting...

Lois mashed her lips on his. "Oh, shut up, farmboy, and give it up."

She was about to straddle him and throw off the tee-shirt she wore.

Clark broke the kiss off. "Wait..."

His hand searched in the top drawer of the bedside table for protection. Lois tended to be reckless at times and he fully well knew they couldn't afford to be blase about having sex without the protection that would ensure that she would not be subject to his Kryptonian DNA. At times he would swear she wanted him to be as rash as she was, and throw caution to the wind and let them take a chance. Lois had always been the independent career woman who would never have settled down were it not for falling for a Superman, or later as she said, Clark Kent. She would have never really cared about domestic matters. But now she was married and especially since her sister, Lucy, and Lana Lang have children, she found herself wanting to have a child. She was thirty three and her biological clock was ticking. It felt at times as if God had played the ultimate joke on her to make her fall in love with a man who was the perfect man in every way but genetically they were not even compatible. Clark had been forewarned by his father Jor-el that he could not procreate with humans. The risk of a human woman carrying a Kryptonian child was too great. A pregnancy could result in her death. Even if they could conceive, which was highly unlikely, the effect of sunlight being absorbed via the skin would most likely cause a child to kill her just by it kicking her in the womb.

Clark could never allow himself to make love to her unprotected, just as he always had to let her be on top when they made love to keep himself disciplined and controlled, and not use his full strength with her. Sex was comforting, he supposed and his love for Lois made it possible to accept that whilst he may never attain the sheer heights of physical pleasure, he and Lois were together and that was all that mattered.

But now just by her aggressiveness, he sensed she wanted him to forget the sheath this morning. It was as if she wanted to prove something. Lois always got a little insecure whenever Wonder Woman came around. Yesterday morning Diana had dropped by and when they left together he knew Lois had been upset. He had heard her mutter and mock Diana as he flew off. He and Diana were just good friends, and he had told this to Lois many times, but still she seemed to be slightly cynical of Wonder Woman's good intentions.

She grimaced as he lifted the sheath. "We need this. Lois..."

She purred and kissed his mouth. "Oh, come on, Smallville, take a chance..."

He drew back, breaking off the kiss. "Lois, I said we need this..."

She glowered and said abruptly, "You know what? I'm suddenly not in the mood. Lusty, spontaneous sex with my husband seems to be non-existent."

She climbed off him. Clark began grimly, "You know we can't take the chance without..."

"I know. I know. It's for my safety. Kryptonian and human DNA _don't mix. _If I get pregnant I could die. Yes, I heard it all before." She looked down at his grave look and said darkly, "It doesn't make it any easier. And you know what, Clark? I'm only human so forgive me if I act like one sometimes..."

She stood up, stormed towards the bathroom, and slammed the door. Clark flung the sheath aside. He leaned back against the pillows and looked out the window. The sky was clearing. This was possibly, apart from fear of her dying, the only other thing that caused some difficulties in their relationship. It made him feel guilty at times that he was subjecting such a vibrant woman like Lois to a kind of life that reminded her daily that they were so different. How long could they sustain this? Could the love they share weather this? He hoped it could. He loved Lois and this sense of belonging, of being part of the humanity he felt as her husband, Clark Kent. Yet later tonight when he would leave her to do Monitor Duty he would be reminded that Clark Kent was not only who he was, no matter how much he saw himself as no different to normal people. He was Superman. A man with the powers of a demi-god, a man who inspired a generation of heroes, who stood as a leader and protector of all beings, not only of Metropolis. He was a man descendant from an alien race now defunct. He wasn't only a farmboy turned reporter. He was the last of his kind. He owed a lost race to never forget them too.

Clark held the space between his eyes. He felt something nagging him. It was not all guilt. Not like what he used to feel. It felt like an emptiness and he took in a deep breath. He looked up to see Lois with his super vision in the bathroom slamming down the toothpaste and scowling at her reflection as she vigorously brushed her teeth. He winced. Great, she was peeved and that was never a good start to any day.

* * *

She sat across him in the newsroom of the Daily Planet for most of the morning, calm and seemingly fixated on her computer screen. She claimed she had a story to finish and it was the reason she really was so quiet. Clark Kent knew better. She was irate. She even brushed away his suggestion to go out for lunch.

"Come on, Smallville. I have a dead-line. You know that. I have nothing else to make demands upon my time but my work...right? "she asked tartly.

Clark left her alone. He was wise enough to know not to push Lois.

He found himself speeding over Metropolis heading towards Smallville. He found his father in the barn fiddling with the lawn mower. His mother was not around from what he could see. Jonathan Kent smiled as he saw his son enter. Superman would often drop in to see his parents, so this was no surprise.

"Hey, son. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Where's Ma?"

"She's gone to see a sick neighbour. Will you hand me that spanner, Clark?"

Clark picked up the tool and passed it over. "Why don't you just let me cut the lawn, Pa? Or let me buy you a riding one and you can throw away that old thing."

"I enjoy cutting the lawn, son. And this thing isn't old. Just needs a bit of tinkering, that's all." Jonathan added, "Hungry? There's lamb casserole and apple-pie..."

Clark shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I'm not hungry." He paused, then said seriously, "I need to talk."

Jonathan looked up at once. Normally if something bugged Clark he would shut down and wallow first, or maybe beat around the bush because he never liked to burden others. That he got straight to the point was a first. "What's wrong, son?"

Clark folded his arms across his chest. "When you and Ma were trying for a child and you couldn't have one...how did you feel?"

Jonathan sighed. "It was a very hard time for us both. We wanted a child badly. Your Ma had lost one when she was very young and could never conceive after that. It was painful for her. So you could imagine the joy when you came into our life..."

"Do you think Lois feels this same sort of pain?"

Jonathan Kent looked at him gravely. "So this is what this is about...?"

Clark nodded. "Yes. I can see this really bothers her but you know having children for us is impossible and I swore never to put her life at risk. I have accepted I am the last of my kind and that I cannot have children. Today we had...not an argument exactly...but I could really feel her frustration and disappointment..."

Jonathan sighed." Martha may be the better one to talk to how a woman feels about not having a child when she wants one...But I expect Lois may feel the same sort of longing your mother use to tell me about."

"She knew though before we got married. I told her I could not father children with her. She said it didn't matter."

"Well, we say a lot of things when we are young and freshly in love and I have no doubt we mean it at the time. Living it is another matter. "

"Yes, I know." He sighed. "I don't know if this will ever get better."

"It may and may not. But _you_ changed our lives for the better."

"Adopt you mean? I'm not sure my life as it is could accommodate an innocent child. Superman has so many enemies. I have to live worrying about Lois day and night. God forbid what could happen to an innocent child. It's not as if Lois and I are you and Ma who live here in rural Kansas in safety and obscurity. We have our lives in Metropolis and Lois loves her job. She wouldn't be happy anywhere else."

Jonathan touched his shoulder. "Clark, only you and Lois can work this out and come to some common ground. But to do that you have to start to _talk_. These last few months have been crazy for you two if I am not right..."

Clark nodded. "It has been a tough year and we have had a lot on our plate. And I'm feeling sort of disconnected to all of this. A weariness I can't explain. That has worried me even more."

Jonathan's face looked concerned. "Maybe you two should take some time out. You know, just together. No Metropolis. No villains. No reporting. No League. Just Lois and Clark and try to take a breath. No matter how much you think you are trying to be normal and living a normal life, just being who you are makes that impossible. Sometimes even heroes get burnt out. "

Clark nodded. He said seriously, "I'll try to see if I can wrangle some time for us away from the Planet."

* * *

Superman went to J'onn to discuss taking his name off the roster after Perry had reluctantly agreed to let him and Lois take time away. Mr. White, who knew the pair well, suspected they were going through something and, having weathered years of ups and downs in a marriage himself, recognized they needed a break. Lois had been surprised at first but consented after Clark sat her down and tried to explain why they needed to do this. She would have probably let him stew a while but Clark never played games and was always earnest. She was at least grateful for that. And Lois knew she had struck gold when she got such an easy -going man like him. She would be a fool to give up on what they had.

The Martian Manhunter picked up the roster and said, "I will try to get it covered."

"Thanks, J'onn. We're hoping to go to Mexico first. Lois wants to go lie around and tan a bit, then go spend time with her family. I'll give you the details."

J'onn nodded. "Very well. When do you want to go?'

"Tomorrow if possible. I got a flight for the Kents at short notice and can't book it until I know what I have to do..."

J'onn stroked his chin." Ah, I see. But you were due to do monitor duty tomorrow."

"I know it's short notice..."

"I will see who I can find to cover." He went to the intercommunications system. He made a few calls. Batman was not interested in covering Superman as he had Gotham to worry about. Green Lantern was actually on a deep space mission. Aquaman had a kingdom to run. Steel had a function to attend. The Atom was knee deep in research. Flash and his wife had a school play of the twins to attend.

J'onn looked at the Man of Steel regretfully. "I am not having much success. I would do it but I am on night duty this week."

"No, J'onn I don't expect you to skip work for me. If you can't cover it then I guess we'll just hang around in Metropolis until you can find a replacement..."

J'onn saw Wonder Woman's signal beeping on the in-coming panel of the teleporter. J'onn said, "Here comes Diana. I'd ask her if I were you as it seems you are running out of candidates."

Wonder Woman stepped off the teleporter and saw Superman standing with J'onn at the main monitor console. She smiled gently at them both. "Hello, Clark, J'onn."

Superman's expression softened instantly upon beholding this woman. "Hi, Diana. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Ask away."

"Will you cover my Monitor Duty tomorrow? That is, if you can. I will work back for you."

"I...guess I could...What's wrong?"

"Lois and I are going on a leave of absence. You know, things have been so chaotic and we really need to take a breath. If you do this for me, I'll owe you big time."

J'onn showed her the roster. "Can you do any of his shifts?"

Diana looked at his name where it was crossed out and lifted her eyes to his. "So you will be gone with Lois for a month?"

Superman nodded. "Yes. We…er…need to do this. We need the time away..." His eyes held hers as if searching for...was it her reaction, her approval?

Wonder Woman looked down at the roster quickly, avoiding the deep blue gaze and replied, "Okay, I'll do it and, J'onn, you can slip my name in here and there."

J'onn penned her in. Superman said softly, keeping that crooked smile he kept for her alone, "Diana, you're a life-saver. Thank you."

She smiled. "Just enjoy yourself, Superman."

He nodded. "I will."

She said, "Will you two excuse me? I have to go check something in the armoury." As she moved past, Superman turned, with a slight knitting of the brow. "New perfume, Diana?"

"No, Superman, I'm not wearing perfume."

"Oh. It's just that scent coming off you seems familiar somehow."

Diana shrugged. "It's probably some incense. I was in a temple just before I ported in."

"Oh. Well, that might be it." But the bemused look remained in his eyes.

She hurriedly wished him well and left them. She walked briskly out onto the corridor where she passed other colleagues and smiled and waved. She reached the elevator to take her down to the lower levels and walked in. The minute the doors shut behind her, Diana slumped against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

She gulped, "Hera, give me strength."

Facing Superman had been the most difficult thing she had ever done. It was only the night before she had lain in his arms in Valhalla, and when he told her about him and Lois, it was as if a knife had been twisted in her gut. She had been that close to tears but the disciplined warrior part of her couldn't, wouldn't, allow them to fall. She was assailed by guilt at what she had done. She never told lies and this thing was going to prove tougher than she thought. But she had made the best decision she could. He was back with the woman he chose to bind himself to. The one he loved in the real world. Her and Kal could only be a memory.

* * *

The Martian Manhunter stared at the main monitor with his trademark staid calm. It had been a quiet day. There had not been much to call the JLA out other than the odd accident and disaster. They had not even had to bother Superman during his vacation and he was due back in a few days. All in all things were fine. He heard a beeping sound. Wonder Woman was coming in to cover Monitor Duty. He had seen Diana briefly at a League meeting two weeks ago. She herself was very busy with her post as Ambassador.

Diana appeared carrying some glass vials. No sooner had she stepped off the podium, the sound of an alarm made her jump and the holder slip out of her grasp to the floor. The crash coupled with the alarm made J'onn turn.

She uttered, after the alarm stopped, "What in Hera's name was that?"

J'onn turned to alert one of the cleaningbots and said, "That's just Michael testing the new fire alarm, Wonder Woman. He does it every Wednesday."

She frowned. "Oh, I didn't know."

J'onn said, "It's a new thing we implemented last week when you were in Germany giving that talk on the Berlin Wall. I hope it did not startle you or damage anything too important."

She sighed as the robot suctioned the broken glass and fluid. "Just some samples Steel wanted from the last mutant monster that insane Sivana created."

The Manhunter said, "Ah, have you any more samples?"

"No."

"Well, you might be able to extract something from the robot."

"I guess so. I will..."

Before she could continue the sound of the Flash porting in made them turn.

Wally alighted. "Hey gang! Look what I got! Pizza! Hungry?"

J'onn shook his head. "No. I ate already. Diana?"

Wally grinned. "Anchovies and olives, Diana. Very Med, if you ask me. Take a whiff of that!"

He opened the box and showed her the large pizza but Diana smiled at him and shook her head. "No thanks, Flash. I ate already as well. But thank you."

Flash said, "Suit yourself."

He zipped out and no sooner had he gone, Diana's face contorted and she covered her mouth and ran blindly to the nearest water closet. She retched and threw up the contents of her lunch. She gasped and opened the tap and splashed her burning cheeks with cold water. She reached for a towel and wiped her face.

"Hera, what's wrong with me?" she muttered.

Her eyes met J'onn's face in the wall mirror as her came to stand behind her. His expression was even more solemn than usual.

She cracked a weak smile. "I think I might be picking up a bug."

"Do you even get ill?" he asked.

She paled and turned to face him. "J'onn, I don't know..."

The telepath said bluntly, "Diana, I can sense life growing within you."

Diana's shoulders slumped and she shook her head and whispered, "No, J'onn...please tell me it is not so."

He reached and took her hand. He led her out the water closet and into a quiet room normally used for interviews. He could not risk anyone coming upon them. Diana wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window as he locked the door.

"Diana, how long have you known?"

She said low, "I began to feel out of sorts two weeks ago. I put it down to over work, but then I began to feel nauseous in the morning. I thought it might be something I ingested but it continued into this week. In desperation I even tried checking my symptoms on-line and of course pregnancy was one of the possibilities that came up. I panicked and took a pregnancy test and it was negative so I can't be pregnant, can I?"

He touched her shoulder. "Diana, those tests are designed for _humans_. Not an immortal Amazon prodigy and..._Kryptonian_."

Her eyes widened. She swallowed. "You know?"

"I am sorry but your thoughts are jarring my own. I would not have violated them otherwise. What happened? How did this come to pass?"

Diana sank upon a chair and very quietly told him everything, about Asgard and her decision to return. She ended up saying sadly, "I never thought this would happen. I'm not supposed to be able to procreate with humans...The gods fashioned me that way..."

"Diana, Superman is_ not _human. He is an _alien_..."

"I didn't think... He's so down to earth, you forget he is not one of them."

"Taking away Kal's memories may not have been the best course of action."

"What was I to do? Let us return the way things were? That would have ended up in heart break and sorrow, and guilt for him and Lois. He moved on because he thought she was dead. I would never have even let myself be intimate with Kal if I thought we had a chance of returning. Neither would he, I think. And Lois is innocent in all of this. She deserves to have the man she loves return to her."

"_Is_ he the man she loves?"

Diana paled. "J'onn, this isn't easy for me. I know I may live to regret this but I don't know that I had any other choice. I have prayed to my Gods since I came back, everyday, for answers and none replies. Please, if I erred I will pay the price. Lois and Clark should not."

"So, what do you plan to do? You cannot ignore it now."

"I don't know. I...Gods, he is due back in a few days. I can't face him. If you know he will know. Even if I lie and say it was someone else's, he would know I am lying. He knows me too well, J'onn." She held her head, some of that rigid self-control seemed to be in danger of slipping away.

The Martian Manhunter replied, "I do not know what to suggest, Diana. I would say the_ truth _but you feel you cannot do that, which in itself is the ultimate irony."

Diana closed her eyes. "I know."

After a long pause, she took in a deep breath and said, "I will resign from the League."

J'onn was silent. She eyed him. "You do not have to say it. I can see you disapprove. This situation will only worsen if I stay and you know it. "

"So what do you expect me to do?"

Diana stood up. "Nothing. I don't expect you to do anything. This is my problem and I will deal with it."

"What excuse do I give them?"

She replied, "I have gone back to my people. That at least is the truth, not an excuse."

* * *

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, could not believe what she had just heard.

She stared at her only beloved daughter and heir in disbelief, dismay and astonishment.

She opened her lips to shout, to rail, to ask her if she was insane, and then only when she saw Diana go down on one knee before her and say huskily, "It would be your right to banish me from Themyscira, but I have decided to keep this child. It will be an innocent life born out of a twist of fate, and it is too late for me to regret what I cannot change. I will be resigning from the League and leaving my post as Ambassador. I await your judgment."

Hippolyta stared at the bowed head and she felt her heart contract with motherly compassion. She suddenly bent and lifted Diana's chin. Diana eyes were full of pain and she looked so alone that her heart went out to her.

She said shakily, "Diana, the Senate will not swallow this with equanimity. They have already accepted male visitors to our island in the form of your League colleagues. Now to have their Princess with child...and without warning."

"I know that. I do not seek anyone's indulgence for myself. I just felt that you should know. I owe you that."

"Oh Gods, I never believed you could even have a child! Your body was fashioned by the gods for nothing as weak and base as human man to even violate it."

"He is Kryptonian, mother. I doubt the Gods expected the universe would harbour a male with the powers that could rival some of their own."

Hippolyta heaved a sigh. "Hera alone knows how they will take this. This cannot bode well."

"They have not answered any of my prayers. Even Athena seems to have abandoned me," she murmured.

Hippolyta raised her to her feet." Even with all this wisdom,now you finally see what heartache can come out of this thing we called "love". It is what I have been saying all this time to you. Nothing between man and woman is ever destined to be simple and in many cases tragedy comes out of it. I warned you but you did not listen. But you are my daughter, and I will not abandon you. Even if the Senate accept this, how are we to keep it from the outside world? Are you sure you want to keep it from Superman? He is the father. Does he not have a right to know?"

Diana shook her head vigorously. "NO! Kal cannot know! This would ruin his marriage. I will never permit that."

Hippolyta said gravely, "Diana, you are not to be held responsible for what transpired. It was the will of Gods. By not telling him does not change that you are going to have his child, possibly one of the most special children to even be born. This is unprecedented."

"All the more reason to keep this secret. If any of our enemies should find out about this then that would put many lives at great risk. I will do anything to keep my sisters and this child safe."

"My child, that is all well and good but how long will you carry out this deception?"

"You make it sound ugly, Mother. "

"You will find daughter that lies can only build and grow until you are so far mired that it ends in ruin."

Diana said quietly, "I know that but I have made my decision, Mother. Please try to understand why I am doing this. "

The Queen sighed. "I will have to take counsel with the senior heads. They will not be happy about this..."

"Please do not tell them yet, Mother. I need some time with this first. Please. Just a few days."

Hippolyta conceded reluctantly, "Very well. But we have to decide what course of action to take. This will change everything."

* * *

Superman walked into the conference room with a ready smile. He had not seen his friends for over a month. His and Lois' vacation had gone fairly very well. They were back to work now, feeling less stressed, and their differences, if not entirely resolved, at least put on the back burner for now. The League had been very considerate and not contacted him, and had let it drop for the world's benefit that Superman had gone on a deep space mission.

He was rather surprised to see how much he had missed his allies and the easy camaraderie of the League. Even Bruce, who pretended he was moody and unfriendly, but in fact just would not let himself be vulnerable. Superman understood it was the only way Batman could function optimally. He was not meta like most of them, and needed to keep himself distanced. It was the only way he could be as clinical as he was. Superman's eyes were instantly drawn to Wonder Woman's chair though. It was what he always did when he entered a room. Look for her. Just as she would look for him. The League often speculated, even teased them. Many seemed to think they acted like an old married couple. Clark wasn't sure what it was people saw, but he knew he could always be himself with Diana, and her friendship was as much a part of his life as his parents and Lois.

"Hey, guys."

Flash looked up. "Hey, Blue, how are you?"

"Great. How's it been?" he asked, taking his place.

"Not bad. We missed you for a rumble with Grundy last Thursday," said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, I heard. How did it go?"

"Oh, we had Reddy and Steel take them down. It was poetry in motion," and Flash proceeded to describe the battle. Superman nodded and smiled. "Seems I wasn't even missed." He looked across at Batman, who looked morose as usual. "You okay, Bruce?"

"Just fine."

J'onn walked in. He smiled at Superman. "Hello, Kal. Good to have you back. Before we start let me say Arthur sends his apologies. He has some royal duties to attend. Now let's go over the minutes of..."

Superman coughed. "Er, J'onn shouldn't we wait for Diana?"

Wally turned to him. "Oh, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

John Stewart said, "Wonder Woman resigned from the League, Superman."

Superman's brows creased. "What do you mean _resigned_?" He looked at Batman who said grimly, "I know as much as you. J'onn was the one she told and then left."

Superman's eyes searched J'onn's for an explanation. "What? Why would she resign?"

"She left us a few days ago, Kal. It seems she has duties to attend at home that will require her attention for sometime."

"What kind of duties?" He looked perplexed, unable to digest this piece of information.

"I assume it must be related to her status, and we all here know Diana is a woman who would never abandon her people should they need her. Donna, I believe is the new acting ambassador."

"But this makes no sense," Superman frowned.

Green Lantern said, "I know, man, we felt the same way when J'onn dropped that bombshell. But get used to it. She's off the team for now at least. And she did say goodbye to J'onn and Wally and a few of the others who were on duty. I wasn't here. Neither was Bruce, so don't feel too badly."

Superman turned to Flash who said, "She was sad to go, Blue. I could tell. I know Amazons don't get too emotional and mushy but she said to give you all her regards and that she hopes to see you in the future."

Superman leaned back in his chair and he felt something inexplicable. It was a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Kal?"

He looked up. J'onn asked, "Can we proceed?"

He looked up and flushed to see his colleagues giving him that look. It was the old mixture of curiosity, amusement and even pity. He clenched his jaw. Christ, he was more professional than this! He had just come back from spending a month with his wife and here he was sitting, with his expression no doubt like a child moping for a lost toy, upon hearing Diana had left.

He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. His voice was calm. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

_Author's Note: Now, don't ask me what that "sheath" is made of, okay? :D_

_Let's just assume it is some alien technology that Superman may have been fortunate enough in his many off world travels to have procured. Heck, in that vast universe there would have to be some substance out there to create a barrier method that Clark could use so he does not blow Lois's head off during sex nor risk getting her pregnant! And it isn't from Kryptonite! LOL. (poor, poor Superman)_

_Also with some brain-storming from some friends, we have come to a sort of viable theory that Diana was purposely created by the Gods so no one as common and weak as man would even be able to procreate with her. Many of the Olympian Gods are a hedonistic lot so I would assume maybe the males may have been coveting her for themselves. Zeus and Heracles, even Hermes, have been known to desire her in the comics. They may not have expected there would be one male out there from another world, almost as powerful as a demi-god, to be physically compatible with an immortal, god-gifte_


	4. Chapter 4

REALITY CHECK

CHAPTER FOUR

Donna Troy was in the study of the Amazon Embassy when Superman's arrival was announced by a member of the domestic staff. Donna bade the woman to let the Man of Steel enter and she stood up with a sigh. Gods, he had come all too soon. She had not expected him yet. Diana had warned her that he might come and Hippolyta had strictly told her to not give anything away.

Donna had been stunned when she heard of Diana's pregnancy but shock turned into sadness when she realized that her sister and Superman had been victims of circumstance. Or was it just the whim of the Fates? Donna wanted to believe that Diana had done the right thing for Lois and Clark and their marriage, but part of her felt that perhaps she ought to have just let Clark have a say in the matter. Diana had not expected, in fact, no one expected her to conceive, and what ought to have been a joyous circumstance was now a painful one, making matters even more complicated than they needed to be.

Hippolyta assigned Donna to take over the role of Ambassador. The excuse to the outside world was that Wonder Woman had duties to perform. No one, not even her allies, could argue that a princess did not have a duty to her people. As for their sisters, Hippolyta just said Diana wanted to return home and none would object to having their princess back with them.

The door opened and Superman entered. Donna smiled. "Hey, Clark. How are you?"

"Donna. I'm fine. You?"

"Trying to get my head around all these duties. It's so much stuff to read, people to call upon, functions to attend, speeches to give...How did she do it? Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

For once, he dispensed with pleasantries. He got straight to the point. "No, thank you. I need nothing. Donna, why did Diana leave?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

He came around to face her directly, his blue eyes penetrating. "Why did she leave so abruptly? Without even saying good-bye?"

"But she did say good-bye. You were not there that's all. You and Lois were in Mexico on holiday. There was no point in bothering you. And you know as well as I do, she is heir to the throne. The Senate and mother want her home for the time being."

He frowned. "I need to speak with her."

"Clark, you can't change her mind..."

"I don't want to change her mind. I know that if Diana chooses to do something there is a valid reason. I don't know why, I just need to ...," he paused and said sincerely, "see her. To make sure she's okay."

Donna schooled her face. She longed to take his hand and give it a squeeze. She felt a surge of guilt, lying to this man, who had been a good friend and ally to the Amazons, and wished she could tell him the truth.

She said lamely, "Well, I don't know what I can do to..."

He said abruptly, "I need to use your portal."

Donna winced inside. _Oh no. Here we go. He wants to see her. If he takes one look at her he will know. Those darn super-senses of his would know. _

There was something different about him too.

Superman looked at her. "Well?"

"You can't just go in like that. I must inform them and only if Mother allows it..."

"Then, please, by all means, do inform them and get your mother's permission," he riposted.

She looked at the determination in his face. Yes, he was different. She sighed, "Fine. I'll let them know you want to come through."

* * *

Hippolyta sat on her throne and schooled her expression to one of utter calm and queenly forbearance as Superman was ushered in. He walked towards her. Phillipus, the General of the Amazon army, stood nearby. Superman bowed to the Queen and inclined his head at Phillipus. "Hippolyta, Phillipus."

Formalities had been dispensed long ago. He was one of the very few of Diana's allies that Hippolyta viewed as an equal and not as just a mere man. He had risked his life on many occasions for Diana, Hippolyta, and Themyscira. They owed him respect. It also helped he had this very non aggressive, calm way about him. The tribes did not feel threatened by him despite him wielding power that could take out half the island with ease. When Donna had informed them that he wanted to see Diana they were not surprised. It was expected. They knew beforehand they would have to prepare to face him and had already rehearsed what they would say.

Hippolyta knew this man cared for her daughter deeply. She had seen it in his eyes many a time over the years. She also knew he had chosen to not pursue her for some unknown reason and ended up tying himself to a human woman. Hippolyta could not understand Kal-el of Krypton. He defied logic. No man or God could see Diana of Themyscira and not want her. It secretly relieved Hippolyta he proved to be the exception but she wondered at the bond between her daughter and this man. She used to worry that it was only a matter of time all that unspoken passion would explode and consume them both. But they had proven to be above it. It use to make her wonder if this deep kinship they shared was indeed the kind of love that all beings aspired towards. Unconditional love. Loving each other despite everything. Not needing to physically possess each other. The silent displays so much greater than words he or she could ever say.

She sighed. Gods, this would make what happened even more painful. They finally came together in Asgard under honorable circumstances, and then to have the heavy hand of Fate disrupt their happiness. Now matters made more complex by Diana wanting to preserve the status quo for his and this Lois' sake. Three thousand years old was Hippolyta. She had not gained her wisdom by not making mistakes. By Hera, she had made so many in her life time and suffered her share of pain! Diana and Superman were mere babes in arms in comparison. But this was their test.

"Superman, what brings you here?"

"Hippolyta, greetings. I came to speak to Diana."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry, Superman. You cannot see Diana."

"I can't?" His brows drew together.

"No. I know that seems odd and final but it's Amazonian business, you understand? "

Protocol dictated he bow and withdraw with good grace. Yet he asked gravely, "Why exactly can't I see her, if I may ask?"

Phillipus's brows rose as did Hippolyta's at such temerity. But it had been in done in such a way that she could not feel offended. The Queen replied, "She is partaking one of our Amazonian rituals. It involves fasting and prayer and seclusion. She is not even allowed to speak to me. It is a religious matter all sisters routinely go through as a means of purification and discipline."

He frowned. "Oh. I see. How long will this take?"

"It is difficult to say. Diana will spend some time as well with the priestess order at Delphi. That alone takes a while. I imagine when she is ready to return she will."

Superman digested this. It was simple. Diana was immersed in her culture and doing her duty and could not see anyone. He should go. Yet the compulsion to stay was overpowering. He tried to fine tune his hearing. To see through walls but found nothing. Hippolyta saw what he was doing and she compressed her own guilt in lying to him. Diana wisely was nowhere he could even use his super senses to seek her out. The magic on parts of the island was so thick Superman would never locate her.

Hippolyta said softly, "It will not be forever, Superman. Diana will return to the League in time. Please do respect her decision."

He took in a deep breath and nodded his head. "We do. Tell her we...I...send my regards. Goodbye Hippolyta."

The Queen of the Amazons watched him leave, accompanied by a guard to go back to the outside via the portal. She let out a sigh as the door shut behind him and waited until they were sure he was gone before she spoke. She looked at Phillipus who had been standing behind her silently. "Do you think he believed what we told him?"

Phillipus was the only other Amazon along with Donna that knew of the truth. She quietly said, "I cannot say, but he is obviously too well-bred and polite to say otherwise."

Hippolyta looked at her grimly, "I hope to the Gods we can keep this matter a secret. I feel badly having to deceive him. But the time is drawing near to tell the Senate. I dread what they may decide. I could not bear to see Diana exiled once again."

* * *

"He's gone."

Diana turned to see her mother behind her on the upper balcony of the sanitarium on the Healing Isle. She turned back to stare out to the sea. "Does he suspect anything?"

"Difficult to say with Superman. He seemed concerned and even dared to question me, but he accepted the explanation when I said that you have to do your duty."

Diana muttered, "Thank Hera."

"Diana, I have to take this to the Senate. I cannot keep it from them for much longer. It would be wrong of me to have you here under false circumstances. Zeus knows what they will say."

Diana turned to look at her "I know, Mother. And I will spare you that. "

Hippolyta frowned. "What?"

"I will not remain here."

Hippolyta opened her lips to speak. Diana stopped her. "Mother, the Senate may just decide upon exile. I know they love me but they have their duty to follow the rules. I will go before your hands are forced."

"Diana, they may not. They may decide you can stay...This was not your fault. It was beyond your control. The Nordic Gods played their part in this too..."

"What if it is a _male_ child? How will the rest of my sisters and the Bana view that? What if Superman comes again? With his hearing, you are sure he will not pick up on whispers? "

"I..."

"See, you cannot tell what they would say. That he will not find out. But I would rather not risk it. This is my burden to bear. And I think it is better I am away from the island. If my enemies and Superman's enemies get wind of this child's parentage that could put everyone on this island at risk. Can you imagine what Circe would do if she found out? The mischief she would perpetuate?"

Hippolyta sighed. "Where will you go?"

"I have spoken to Julia Kapatelis, Mother, and she offered to help me. She said I could stay with her for as long as I needed."

"That is kind of her, Diana, but how will that keep this child safe? Is Julia still in Boston?"

Diana replied, "No. She is with Nessie in Greece."

"Greece?"

"After what happened with Vanessa and the Silver Swan, Julia took her home to recuperate. It will be better this way. Few may recognize or care for Wonder Woman in Kefalonia. They live in a small village in the mountains and from what I gather it is very isolated, peaceful, and quiet. Exactly what I need."

Hippolyta clenched her fists. "This was what I wanted to spare you! I knew this would happen. That you would get your heart broken. You should have listened to me, Diana!"

Diana turned and saw the pain in her mother's eyes, and she reached out to touch her. Her voice was soft. "My heart is bruised, not broken. How can it be when he never broke it? Mother, you_ know _Kal. He would never willingly hurt me..."

"Then why are you keeping this from him? He has a right to know..."

"No. We have been over this. It would not be fair for him to choose. I, however, can. Mother, Kal and I were in a strange land for one thousand years and it was only natural we should learn to care for each...more than we already have. He was all I had to keep me tied to you and all I loved in a time of war and bloodshed. Gods, I was weary and tired of it, and the daily grind of battle would have driven me insane if I did not have him to turn to. He understood and never held it against me for taking him away from all that he loved. I can never hold what has happened against him. But Lois should not be subject to heartache. She did nothing. "

"What do I tell your sisters? You leave your post as Ambassador to return, then leave again. They will wonder ..."

"Tell them I have gone to live incognito into the world. To live amongst humans. They will not question that. It is what I did for a short time during my tenure as Wonder Woman. I will not be gone forever, just a little while. I will be back to visit when I can, I promise. Please give me your blessing so I may leave with a lighter heart."

Hippolyta felt her heart throb with pain as she saw the sadness but determination in Diana's eyes. Discipline, it was what they had drummed into Diana as a child, and here she was showing her mother in no uncertain terms that she was going to lived by it. Plus, she was always too stubborn for her own good.

The Queen planted a kiss on her brow. "The Gods watch over you, my daughter. I will be praying everyday for your well being and happiness. If you need anything,do not hesitate to ask. I will come if you need me."

Diana put her arms around her mother and held her tight.

* * *

"What's the matter, Smallville?

Clark looked up from his plate. He looked at Lois blankly. "Excuse me?"

She gestured at his untouched food. "You are not hungry? Come on, it's take-out, it's not like it's my cooking."

He dropped his fork. "I don't feel hungry actually."

She narrowed her eyes. "You? Not hungry? That is a misnomer if ever there was one."

He said heavily, "I ate at the satellite."

"So, since when has that stopped you?" She studied him intently. "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain star-spangled, swimsuit-wearing Amazon, does it?"

"What?"

"You've been acting like someone with his head in the clouds since we came back from Mexico, and the only thing that's of major interest that has happened is that she has resigned and gone back to her island."

His silence spoke volumes. She asked, "Why did she leave so abruptly?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but something feels off. I can't put my finger on it."

"I see. Is that all? You feel something is off?" Her voice was edged with some cynicism.

"What are you implying?"

"Look, Clark, I have been very patient about your and Wonder Woman's friendship. More so than any other woman. You keep telling me it's only friendship and I want to believe that. But there are times I can't help but wonder if you think maybe that you missed out on something with her."

He said tiredly, "Lois, we have been over this. Umpteen times. I also married_ you_, not her."

"You and she dated before us, didn't you? I mean it was all over the press."

"It wasn't like that at all," he replied. It was so untrue to even call it a date. He and Diana met up and no sooner than beginning a conversation they were transported to Olympus and had to face off with Darkseid. Any thoughts he harbored on dating her had been quenched by realizing how different the worlds they inhabited were, and something in him did not want to try and have it fail.

"So you say. I find after being so smitten by her that you would have one date then turn tail and run. You were able to turn off your feelings like a tap then,weren't you, Smallville?"

"Lois, you have had men in your life in the past. Even Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, have I ever questioned you about what you may or may not have felt for them?"

"Yes, but_ I _don't hang out with Lex or Bruce and call them my bestest friend. _I_ don't sulk if I don't get to see them."

Clark suddenly seemed to get irritable. "The affection I feel for Diana is based on years of built up trust and respect. If anything happens to her, it _will_ make me feel concerned. It would be no different with Bruce or Lana."

Lois dropped her own knife and fork and leaned back. "She went back to her people for heaven's sakes. What more of an explanation do you want?"

Clark did not want to argue. It was in Lois' nature to needle and she did hate it when he shut down. But there were times a man needed space and quiet with his own thoughts. And God help him, he did not know why his thoughts kept running on Diana. It felt as if something was truly amiss but Hippolyta, even Donna, would never lie to him, would they? He got up.

"I need to get some air."

"Clark, we are not finished!"

"I did not start anything to finish, Lois," he replied in a very quiet but determined way, and dropped his napkin and pushed his chair back.

She started at him speechless as he actually, for the first time since knowing him, walked out during a discussion. Normally he would sit there and coax or apologize, trying to reassure her, until she finally gave in. It could be minutes or days. It depended how mad she was. But Clark never left her feeling as if the wind had been taken out of her sails and Lois Lane always got the last word in, no matter what!

"Smallville, get back here!"

But he was gone in an instant, leaving her fuming. She continued, knowing full well he'd hear her even if he were a mile away. "It's the couch for you, mister!"

* * *

He flew aimlessly, listening out instinctively as well for any signs of trouble. It was a fairly quiet night. It made matters worse. If only he could immerse himself in some action. Get his mind off Diana and Lois. Lois would no doubt give him the silent treatment again until he cajoled her out of her bad mood. He sighed. He loved Lois but times it felt like an uphill slog to constantly have to prove himself to her. Marriage required hard work and compromise his father had told him. He did not know why he flew out on her. He ought to have stayed but something inside him was not up to it all. He wanted space and silence. To go over his own thoughts.

He found himself flying towards Gotham instead of going back to the apartment.

Bruce was unusually at home and not on patrol, as he had to attend a function, but it did not stop him from going down to the cave to monitor the movements of Nightwing. He was sitting at the main console and had not bothered to change out of his tuxedo.

He saw Superman float in.

"I wondered when you would come."

Superman's brow rose but he did not rise to Bruce's baiting tone. He said calmly, "Then, if you expected me, you must know why I'm here."

"You're looking for a far more complicated answer to a simple explanation. She left because she is Princess of her people. Is that so hard to accept?"

"No. But I would accept it if she told me that was why she left. Something isn't right."

"Why? You think you are so important to her that she needed your permission before she does what's expected of her?"

Superman frowned. "This isn't about me."

"Of course it is. Stop deluding yourself. Your ego can't stand that Diana extended to you the same courtesy she has done to all of us. I suggest you get over it, Clark." He turned to look at him squarely. "As one friend to another, this thing you have with Diana. It's dangerous, Clark."

"How is being just good friends dangerous?" He was always quick to rise to battle anyone to dare suggest anything vulgar or impertinent. He just hadn't expected it from Bruce of all people.

"A good friend wouldn't look at another wistfully or for a second longer than he needs to when he thinks others are not watching. He wouldn't treat a work colleague with the reverence one would a goddess. He wouldn't be so afraid to touch her even though she frequently and unconsciously touches him all the time. He wouldn't seek her out first over the woman he promised to share his burdens until death do them part. He wouldn't be so eager to be the one to make her laugh. He wouldn't look so disappointed when he hears she has resigned to go back to her own people."

Superman folded his arms across his chest and his voice was dry. "The detective at work?"

Bruce looked at him darkly. "Clark, the League notices everything, and your behavior with Diana has always caused speculation. You know this. You have super-hearing. You have heard the gossip and they say, where there is smoke there is fire."

"Bruce, Diana and I have never...we would never..." he began rigidly.

Bruce turned his back on him and looked at the console. "I know now you wouldn't. Clark, you ought to go back to your wife. I bet she is waiting for you."

Superman said tensely, "I never expected you of all people to second guess my good intentions, Bruce. And don't tell me Diana's departure has not affected you too. I know you are not entirely indifferent to her either."

Bruce said coolly, "I'm no different to any other red blooded man on the League. Ask Wally or Arthur or Kyle the same question. We will admit to having the odd fantasy of the most beautiful woman in the world. It's _not_ a cardinal sin. But you. I bet you never even let yourself imagine touching her."

The look on Superman's face made Bruce smile cynically. "You put that woman on a pedestal, haven't you? But I can imagine it is the only way you can get by."

He was right. The notion of even imagining Diana like a normal woman was irreverent. To fantasize about her would be as to defile something precious. Plus he had disciplined himself and took his marriage seriously enough to not go there. If anyone had asked him if he ever thought of Diana whilst making love to Lois he would have truthfully said no. She belonged to another realm. One of light and truth. There was a saying, however, what one never knew one never missed. Was ignorance truly bliss?

Superman said grimly, "The world thinks of me as the biggest boyscout. The man who would never kill but would be killed to save the multitude. A veritable messiah. The most docile and obedient husband. Loyal till death. Self-sacrificing. Having no dark side. A moral compass. It's a heavy burden to bear and it's Diana who keeps me sane. I won't deny that I care deeply for her and I will not apologize for it. I'm not ashamed of it. I have no illusions that I could ever be anymore to her than what we already are. And it means the world to me to know she is alright. That she is happy."

Bruce was silent for a moment. Only someone with a heart of stone would doubt the truth of those words but Clark needed a reality check.

Bruce retorted, "She's with her family, why wouldn't she be? Or are you so deluded to think you are that important to her existence? "

Superman's jaw clenched. "Hitting below the belt, Batman?"

"Hurts? Good. Look, I may not be the best man to ask for advice on relationships. I mess up all of my own after all but I would be a poor friend if I let you mess up your own."

Superman's expression was almost pained but he said softly, without a word of malice or rage, "I know what I have to do, Bruce. I always have. I wonder you still doubt my intentions .Goodnight." He flew out, leaving his friend slightly perplexed.

He sighed. Maybe he ought to have been gentler but there was something strange about Clark. He could not say what it was exactly but whatever it was it was more important for Bruce to jolt him to reality. Diana was gone and he needed to accept it. Bruce found himself wondering why she would leave without telling Clark goodbye. If there was just one person in the world Diana would have said good-bye to it would be him. Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Was it possibly Clark's instinct was right? Was something wrong?

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the review so far. All of them. It is interesting the many different opinions. And goes to show you in circumstances like this, what really is right and wrong? Do you consider Diana too wise to do what she does? What is wisdom? Is it revealing the truth no matter if it hurts people? Or is it weighing up consequence and doing the best you can do? For example, was Diana in JLA A league of One wise and brave or just arrogant and deceitful? Was she wise and pragmatic when she killed Max Lord to stop his manipulations of a mind controlled Superman? Or a murderer? Would Clark have dumped Lois if he and Diana had returned to their time-line with memory intact? Or would he have ignored all that happened much like he did in WW 141 when he and Diana lived a shared dream that was induced by Oblivion where they fell in love, got married and were expecting a child? One thing is for certain, there is no one right or wrong answer._


	5. Chapter 5

WALKING ON GILDED SPLINTERS

CHAPTER FIVE

_Six months later_

"Superman, he's touched down in L.A.!"

Superman pressed the com-link behind his ear. "I hear you, Ray. Going in."

The Man of Steel sped towards the City of Angels, going after the villain that he was pursuing across the states of America. It was Hank Henshaw, aka the Cyborg, who had fought Superman on numerous occasions. He had escaped the Phantom Zone and he had an ax to grind. This time, he had waited until Superman had been occupied on the African continent, helping out aid workers and the U.N. in escorting food supplies across a war zone. He had appeared in New York, pretending to be the Man of Steel, joined the Easter Parade and ended opening fire on the crowd and detonating several small explosive devices. The panic and mayhem that had ensued had called out the members of the Justice League, who in turn alerted the real Superman.

Superman now spied him laughing and heading towards Hollywood. "I know you can hear me, Superman! You wouldn't believe the look on their faces when they saw me or who they thought was you, fire upon them. Going to their graves thinking their precious Superman killed them! What justice! Forty seventh street was a mess, Superman...a sea of red...Let's see if I can make the Walk of Fame into a red carpet too..."

Superman felt a kind of controlled anger consume him as he watched the Cyborg over above Mann's Chinese Theatre. Tourists and people were smiling and waving. "Superman! Over here!"

To their horror, the hero they thought was Superman, suddenly had his arm morph into a laser gun and he began to fire upon the people, and the theatre in a wild kind of ecstasy.

The real Man of Steel swooped down to the ground and looked at a bemused driver who stood near by a tourist bus. "Sorry...I need this..."

He picked it up and hurled it with all his strength. It hit the cyborg and sent him hurtling backwards, flattening a whole row of palms and carving a huge hole in the road. Superman looked down at the casualties with dismay. He stared at them and a vision of something like water and bodies floating down a river seemed to flash in his mind's eye. Superman held his head. He needed some rest. He had been deliberately overworking himself and had not slept in days. His mind seemed to be playing tricks.

The bus was thrown aside and the Cyborg stood up. He mocked, "Your blood's up, Supes. I knew it would be. You think I really am here to fight you after all the fights we have had? No point really. You and those Justice League lap-dogs...I bet they are right behind you..."

Superman's eyes smoldered and he turned to face him. His voice was tight. "Are you insane? Look at what you have done! Only a beast could do something like this to innocent people!"

"You think locking me away in limbo some sort of merciful act? You think living like a wraith is better than death? You over sanctimonious son of a bitch! Anything for your own comfort! I won't go back there. I won't go back in the Phantom Zone...!"

"_Anything for you own comfort''_. Those words sneered in his head.

The Cyborg ripped out a tall, electrical pole and came at him hard before he could even get a grip on the voice. Superman blocked it and it cracked into pieces on his forearm. He slammed his fist in Henshaw's jaw, and as he fell, the Kryptonian caught him by the hairline and ripped the synthetic flesh off his face. The grinning skeletal visage leered at him.

"You don't mind dying, don't you? All in the line of duty. But what if I kill those you swore to protect? That hurts more, doesn't it? Well, I won't stop..." He sent out numerous tendrils from his chest and they grabbed Superman around the neck and torso and lifted him high off the ground. Superman gritted, feeling the coils squeeze tightly. He narrowed his eyes and aimed directly at the Henshaw's face. Aiming straight for both his organic and inorganic eyes.

The Cyborg roared and Superman contracted his shoulders and then flung his arms out tearing the tendrils apart. Henshaw felt him grab him by the neck and fly him up and away from the civilians.

Henshaw choked. "You can try to imprison me but I will come out. You can try to disable my mechanical body but my consciousness won't die...I promise you that...I'll kill more of them...I must have taken out dozens today... Hear that, Boyscout? So what you gonna do, huh?"

"This," he replied coolly and to Henshaw's amazement, he ripped his head clean off his body.

The headless mechanical torso plummeted to the earth. Superman was left holding the head. The blind eyes seemed to roll and the jaw rasped, "I will just find another electronic body to inhabit...You wait and see..."

Superman flew north so fast he was a blur and suddenly was hovering over Mauna Loa. The Cyborg screamed. "You will not dare!"

Superman looked at him. "Put it this way. You won't have to live as a wraith. You're made of a Kryptonian alloy. Encased in lava it'll just be like sleeping."

He flung him hard and the head sunk deep into the bowels of the volcano. He used his super vision and saw the head slice through the viscous, liquid magma and come to stop and harden near the bottom.

He was about to fly off when the Martian Manhunter phased in before him. J'onn looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

Superman replied woodenly, "I'm fine."

"I saw his body... "

"We will incinerate it."

"I thought you would have sent him back to the phantom zone," the telepath began slowly.

"There are times the darkest of monsters have to be put down for their own peace of mind," he replied automatically.

_Sparing monsters and demons, Kal-El, will not win this war or ease your conscience. _Superman stopped and his brow drew together. He snapped, "Get out of my mind, J'onn."

J'onn said gravely," I am not in your mind, Superman."

Superman turned and stared at him, lost for a moment. He seemed to shake his head. "I...thought you...I'm sorry...Never mind... There are lots of casualties to see to. Let's go."

* * *

Batman stood with Flash watching Superman on the monitor as he participated in one of the most vigorous training simulations Mr. Terrific had designed for the League. Not one of the other members had even managed to reach this top level, and the Man of Steel was showing stamina, skill and strength that had his two allies watching with interest.

Flash watched him take down the final villain who possessed Amazo-like abilities with a precision and swiftness that made Flash go "Ouch !" And when he dispatch him by slicing him into two straight down the middle with his heat vision, he mused, "Did you see that?"

Batman folded his arms over his chest. "Yes."

Flash asked, "Where did he learn those moves? You been giving him some extra martial training?"

"No. How long has he been at it?"

"This time? Oh, about five hours straight. I left to tackle some forest fires Down Under, foiled a few robberies, had dinner with Linda and the kids, went to Keystone to check out the JSA, and came back to see him still going at it. He's managed to best the hardest level. Michael will be impressed. But you notice how he took off their heads? He never used to do that kind of thing...People are still talking how he tore Henshaw into two and buried him in magma."

"Henshaw is a mass murderer and he did not exactly kill him..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Supes has that no killing code and all that but, heck, there's something very cut and dry the way he deals with the criminals now. He seems almost business-like. No waiting around or debating. He goes in. Does his thing and leaves. I mean none can fault his work with the League. He is the same dependable, reliable Supes but...something has changed. He's, I dunno what it is..._different_."

Batman said nothing. He watched Flash bend towards the intercom and say, "There are no more levels for you to try now, Blue. That's it. You bested this training simulation. How about giving the computer systems a rest and letting Michael write a new program?"

Superman looked up and nodded. He alighted to the floor as the simulation ended and he was standing alone on the floor of the room. "Sure. That was a good work out."

"You could go home too...Honestly, it seems quiet tonight."

"I'll see you all tomorrow then."

Batman was still regarding the screen even after Superman left. Flash looked at him and asked casually, "Hey, Bruce, anyone seen or heard from Diana?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Flash shook his head. "Shame. It's been a year. Not the same without her, you know?"

"No, it clearly isn't," he replied cryptically.

Flash blurted out, "Is it true he and Lois are having problems?"

Batman frowned warningly, "Wally..."

"Come on, Bruce, it's all over the satellite that they are having marital counseling, which I think is really good. I mean marriage is not easy, and for heroes like us...the time it demands and dangers it puts us in...our families do get a raw deal."

"I know that."

"Yes, I know you do and it's why you avoid getting too close to others. Linda and I went through a rough patch as well but we survived it. I hope Lois and Clark can as well, but..."

Batman turned to glare at him. "But?"

Flash said quietly, "It's not easy if the problem is another woman."

Batman almost snapped, "There's no other woman!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Bats, I know that. I'm not talking about adultery here. I'm talking something that even I never understood. I find it especially ironic that whilst she was around he and Lois seemed okay, but now she's gone, the cracks are starting to show."

Batman was silent.

Flash looked at him. "You know something don't you? Nothing goes past you."

Batman said cuttingly and walked off. "I know no more than you. But gossiping is certainly not going to help this situation."

Flash called after him, "Oh, come off your high horse, Bruce, people were talking from the time those two set eyes on each other years ago. And I doubt they will ever stop."

* * *

_Nine months later._

Clark looked at Lois across the table. She had ordered in a nice dinner, had lit candles and dressed herself in a short, black dress. He had only just flown in from patrol and she had not allowed him to change. It seemed she was following the counselor's advice to get them to spend time alone and simply just enjoy each other's company. It was almost like in the beginning, when he used to woo her as Superman, sitting opposite her in uniform. She seemed to want to try to have them relive the novelty of those days.

Clark studied her. She looked lovely. The food was great. But he kept feeling as if he was struggling to find words to say to her. Small talk with his wife used to be so easy. He would talk to her about anything...No, that wasn't true. He would talk to her about things he was only certain she could understand or cope with. He had seen many things in this universe that Lois could not understand. He had always tried to shield her from uglier, more painful aspects in life, and the anxieties he was left with used to eat away at his core. Those were the times Bruce and Diana helped him. He was a Superman but he also had fears and doubts and only his closest allies knew what he felt, as they felt it too. They knew the pain of failure. They knew the fear of losing those you loved. They knew the loneliness and isolation. Of sitting in a room full of people and feeling still so removed from them all. That it wasn't easy for him to sit and joke and laugh in the newsroom earlier with everyone when he had only just helped clear dead and injured bodies off the streets in L.A. and New York a week ago.

Lois could never know the guilt and sorrow he felt when people died under his watch. Her patting his shoulder and hugging him and saying "It's okay, Smallville" or "I know" was sweet but never really helped. She would never know that he had to make decisions sometimes on who to save. That his saving the victims of an earthquake in one part of the world left the people and animals burning up in forest fires or drowning in floods in another. Not even Superman could be everywhere all at once. Superman couldn't change the minds of governments who brutalized their own people. Superman could not stop civil wars and genocide. Superman could not take every child in the world out of poverty, out of scavenging on landfills and being used by pimps.

Bruce understood the frustration of not being able to get to everyone. Diana knew the pain and ugliness of the world. Both were trying to change it as he was... slowing chipping away at injustice and ignorance. Bruce only had to nod at him, Diana touched his arm and he would feel some pressure ease off his shoulders. Now since their last conversation, Bruce was somewhat... not distant but seemed preoccupied and ...Diana...there was no Diana.

His fingers tightened on the fork and it snapped suddenly. Lois looked up. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her wryly. "Nothing. I forget my own strength sometimes..."He got up. "Going to get another one..."

Lois lifted the nearly empty bottle of wine. "Can you bring the other bottle?"

He walked into the kitchen and picked up a fork and the wine when his eyes fell on the vase of flowers on the window sill. It was a mixed bouquet of roses, lilies and orchids that Lois had ordered from the florist. It was very pretty and made him feel slightly guilty he had no time to pick her up flowers, but work had been busy and he hadn't a moment to breathe with deadlines and League business. He was about to move away when his nostrils picked up the smell of the virginal white Cattelya with the yellow heart; it made him stare. That smell. There it was again. His fingers reached for it and he suddenly seemed to have a flash of blinding light. _Laughter like a bell...and a silhouette above him...no face...just warmth and fragrance and he was reaching up to part a curtain of hair. _

Lois' voice was like an alarm in his head, knifing into his consciousness, banishing the light to darkness. "Smallville, what's keeping you?"

The bottle smashed to the floor. Clark winced and Lois appeared at the doorway. "Damn that's our last Merlot too. You're not normally clumsy, Clark, what's the deal?"

He bent to clean up the mess. "I can fly out and get us another in no time."

She folded her arms. "It's fine. We can do without. You seem preoccupied."

He said, "I guess I'm tired. It's been a tough week."

She frowned. "You've been saying that all week. If something is bothering you I wish you would _tell _me. The counselor said you shouldn't bottle up things. You should talk...Get it off your chest! We have so much we need to address and I have tried to just keep tonight fun for old times sake but how long are we going to ignore that we need to face our problems head on?"

"Lois..."He put his hand through his hair, looking slightly harassed. "It's not that easy and I'm not sure what's happening to me..."

"What the hell is wrong with you? How long am I going to have to put up with this sort of indecisiveness and the excuses? You are always tired now or too busy or just seem so damned spaced out. You committed to therapy and that means reading from the same page with me...the counselor said so."

"Lois, the counselor thinks Clark Kent is stressed by rush hour traffic, not that he's struggling with homicidal maniacs or that his DNA isn't compatible with your own..."he replied bluntly.

She threw her hands out. "Well, I didn't want to bring up anything seeing we were trying to just have a nice dinner...but now you have mentioned it, have you given consideration to us adopting?"

"Lois, I can't do this now...I..."He took her hand earnestly. "I risk death everyday in what I do. A child who already lost one set of parents, is it fair to let such a child risk lose another set? Only last year the Parasite got into this apartment and tried to kill you. Do I risk putting an innocent kid through that? Does this kid have a choice? We are two full-time, working people...I am Superman...I work with the League...you love your job...Are we going to put the child in the care of a minder? My parents are old and it's not my desire to let them parent my child, if I ever had one."

"Linda and Wally do it!"

"I know and I admire them for it. Lois, I'm not against adoption. In fact, many a time I go to orphanages and see so many children that need good homes and yet how do I go and choose _one_? You think six year old Mark in our own Metropolis orphanage is any less needy than three year old Ahmed in Bangladesh? Or that my heart wasn't moved by ten year old Abeo, seeing her play mother for her two smaller brothers and sisters in Congo? Then there is Olga in Romania, Meilin in China...and the list goes on and on..."

Lois looked at him mollified. "Clark, you are making this more complex than it needs to be. You were adopted. You turned out well. "

"I was a baby and even today as much as I love Ma and Pa, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't wonder about Lara and Jor-el. I think whoever takes in an orphan owes it to that child to be there and not put that child through any extra stress. One of the things that comforted me in my years growing up was that I knew Ma and Pa would always be there...even if that was childish and naive...but it felt that way and I felt safe. And right now even if we did find one child we could adopt...I don't think the time is right..."

Lois pulled her hand away. "So when will the time be right?"

"I...don't know..."He turned and stared out the window. "Maybe some day...Not now...I'm sorry."

She snapped, "Says the guy who will live for centuries...If you notice I am not exactly getting younger here! I'm just short of thirty-five, Clark! When do you want me be a mother? When I'm fifty?"

He looked at her gravely. "You're angry and I don't blame you. I just...Lois...I think something is wrong with me."

"What? What are you on about?"

"I don't know...I keep getting jumbled thoughts and flashes in my head...They make no sense...I think I need to go and see J'onn..."

"Clark, we were supposed to be having dinner here!"

"I know...I'm sorry. But the last thing we want is my mind being manipulated or controlled. I can't risk that happening to me." He turned to leave.

"I can't believe you are flying out on me!"

"Lois, I need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She clenched her fists. "You leave now and you may not find me here when you get back..."

He stopped and stared at her in bemusement. "So what are you saying? You don't want me to go and find out if something is wrong with me?"

"Oh, you can go. I'm not stopping you. I, however, will be going to my sister, Clark. I need some time away from all of this...No, don't try to stop me! I am sick of this. You are putting up a wall that I can't climb and it's getting more and more unbearable. I think we need some time away from each other...We are constantly in each other's pockets. At work, at home, and I for one am finding all this too stressful..." She stalked back into the living room and headed to the bedroom. "Come find me, Smallville, when you find out what you really want. A life with me ...or with..." She paused abruptly and amended seeing his brows crease, "or something else...!"

* * *

"So Lois left?"

"She's with her sister in Cleveland. She thinks we need some time away from each other."

"I am sorry, Kal. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Numb is the only way to describe it. That's why I'm here..." Superman laid down upon the exam table and looked at the Martian Manhunter. "J'onn, I don't know what's happening...I think someone is trying to manipulate my mind. I keep getting flashes. Words. Smells. Feelings. It's like when you have a dream and you can't remember when you wake up but you know you had it. I need you to go in...See if you find anything invasive..."

J'onn nodded. He laid his hand on Superman's head. For the first time in all his years he felt guilty for what he was about to do. He was not sure he even wanted to see what he knew he may see. Because it would mean he had to lie. How could he lie to a man who was simply seeking truth. A truth that could destroy a marriage, that was already on shaky ground.

J'onn went in and he was bombarded with images. Lois' anger and frustration as she slammed the door and stalked out. Clark just standing and staring at the door, and then slamming a fist on the table and cracking it into two. He felt Superman's rage, sadness and confusion. He delved deeper, going past the images of Henshaw, and the Crime Syndicate and the Daily Planet and the Congo and finally saw what Clark was seeing. It was like gossamer...fine skeins of light...splinters of a cracked mirror...fragments that not even he could fathom or piece together. It seemed power from the realm of Gods was not something even he could penetrate. Superman was simply not ready to remember yet and he hoped it would stay that way.

He re-emerged with a look of relief. At least it would not be a lie. "I can find no evidence of mind control, Superman."

Superman muttered, "Why am I feeling this way? I hope I'm not going crazy...You would know, right?"

"No, Kal, you are not having a psychotic episode but you are tired. I can feel your exhaustion. You need time to rest and recuperate..."

Superman sat up and said wryly, "Yes...I feel like I've been fighting the never ending battle for a thousand years..."

J'onn gave him a queer look. Superman looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. What will you do now?"

"I think I need to go spend some time at the Fortress. Away from all this. Then I can come back and deal with everything. Right now it's not fair to Lois for me to be around her the state of mind I'm in."

"I can take you off the roster indefinitely if that will help."

"Thank you, J'onn."

* * *

_Fifteen months later_

Julia Kapatelis hummed as she stood harvesting the fruits of her labors in the kitchen garden that stood at the back of the old fashioned, stone cottage that had been her home for the last three years. She had retired from her job as a University lecturer and was now enjoying life in the mountains in the Greek islands of Kefalonia. Most of Julia's family all lived on the mainland but she preferred this isolated, rustic location. It was rare to see anyone within a two mile radius but goat herders or an old monk foraging for herbs in the woods from the monastery in the next valley.

It gave her and Vanessa peace and tranquility. The exact remedy for her daughter's convalescence after her ordeal as the Silver Swan. It also evoked happier times when her husband was alive. They often used to take a break from their busy lives to just be together and enjoy life away from Athens and Boston. It was a bright summer's day and from where she stood she could also see the ocean. It was beautiful. She could almost smell the salt on the air.

She was kneeling plucking ripe tomatoes when she heard the back door open and a tall, raven haired woman in a simple gray paisley cotton dress and brown sandals stepped out. The woman smiled and turned her hair up in a top knot. She walked down the stony path and came to stand before the older woman.

"You need help?"

Julia looked up at her. Even in the plainest clothes her breathtaking beauty could not be hidden. Julia could swear she seemed to be even more radiant having come and remained with them. The countrified air was no doubt reminiscent of Themyscira and being fed on good organic produce seemed to have added a glow to her cheeks and gloss to her hair. Or maybe it was down to the fact that for the first time since she saw Diana in months she looked content.

She smiled. "Yes, sure. There are some zucchinis ready to pick. We can make some nice roasted vegetables for lunch..."

Diana obeyed and plucked the cucumber like vegetable. She said proudly, "I tried my hand at a focaccia bread just now...I did it just the way you taught me..."

Julia looked at her amused. "Well, I think you sound mighty happy. I take it you didn't burn it this time?"

"No. It's actually cooked and tastes as it should."

Julia laughed. "Bravo. I'll make you self-sufficient yet..."

Diana sighed. "I am grateful to you for it. I have no commissary food to fall back on or personal chefs and need to learn how to prepare a meal. I mean, toast and salad does not count does it?"

"No..."Julia paused and looked at her profile as she concentrated on looking at the zucchinis to see which were ready. "Diana, have you thought about what you are going to do?"

She looked tired all of a sudden. "No...I haven't thought about it..."

Julia sighed." I supposed we could remain here a little while longer but Nessie needs to go back and try to pick back up the threads of a normal life. She seems so much better and I have faith she can put this Silver Swan behind her forever."

Diana smiled wistfully. "Yes it would be nice to remain here. It's so peaceful. None to judge one. But you are correct. I think Nessie is ready."

Julia smiled. "I think having you here helped so much."

"Me? Oh Julia it is you and Nessie who have helped me. I'm so grateful to you. I think my mother is as well, even if she did not say it."

"I know. Donna says what Hippolyta can't...I ..." Julia suddenly turned her head and heard the sound of a voice shout in Greek, "Madam Kapatelis!"

Julia smiled. "Ah, that might be little Demitri. I sent him to buy us some eggs and cheese from the village...I'll be right back."

Diana smiled and turned back to her task. Two minutes later Julia appeared, coming from the side gate, carrying the eggs and cheese but Diana also saw a male figure accompanying her.

Standing behind Julia was none other than Bruce Wayne himself.

Diana faced Bruce in the back garden alone. Julia had deemed it wise to give them privacy. But she did not go far. She stood near some rose bushes pretending to pull weeds whilst keeping an eye on them.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked abruptly.

Bruce was dressed casually like any hiker. One wouldn't think he was a rich billionaire. He looked around. "Nice place. Very remote. It took me a while to find you."

"How did you...?"

"Donna was slightly careless and left some clues behind this last time."

"So the world's greatest detective tracked me down. Mind telling me why in Hera's name you would come to find me?"

"It's been fifteen months ..."

"What of it? I have resigned my post. I don't need your or anyone else's permission to take some time out."

"Timeout? You just disappeared off the face of the earth and make no contact, everyone was worried or should I say..." he paused and said dryly, "_suspicious_."

"You have no right. And don't pretend to me you were worried. You probably just couldn't bear not knowing everything. Still a control freak as you ever were..."

"If Clark had come here would you have welcomed him this way?" he asked icily.

"Go away, Bruce," she muttered and turned her head so he couldn't see the sudden shadow over her face at mention of that name.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. Why did you leave? Resign your post? Leave Themyscira? Don't give me that traveling incognito crap...I'd believe it if you maintained some contact. You have left off everyone, including _Clark. _That's not like you."

"Coming from a man who has been known to disappear off to the Himalayas for years, that's rich, don't you think?"

"Stop trying to turn the subject. You're a rotten liar, Diana. You left _because_ of Clark. What I want to know is why?"

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not answering anything. You need to go. _Now_. Please, don't force me to _make_ you leave."

Bruce looked at her scathingly. "I never took you for a coward." He turned to go and then stopped. He added mockingly, "You know Lois left him?"

Diana paled. "What?"

"Yes...She's been gone for the last six months...Staying with her sister in Cleaveland. Seems Clark is acting rather _strange_."

Diana's fingers dug into her palm. "That has little to do with me...So stop looking at me like that! I'm sorry if that is the case and I hope they can patch things up."

"Well, must be hard for the woman to patch things up when her problem actually escalated when you left."

"I think you should go," she said woodenly and picked up the basket to go back into the house.

At that same moment Vanessa Kapatelis could be seen coming up the hill at the back of the house and in her arms she carried a child. She unhooked the back gate and called cheerfully, "We're back!"

Diana looked up and her face flushed. Bruce Wayne stared in stony silence as Vanessa came up the path." Lara just loves the goats, Diana...and old Father Stefan's beard...But I think she's a bit tired now...Oh, we got company...?"

Julia Kapatelis came hurrying over. "Nessie, sweetheart, take Lara inside."

Vanessa looked confused at the three of them. Bruce stared at the child. The child could be no more than six months old and had glossy black ringlets and despite being drowsy on Vanessa's shoulder her eyes were clearly a deep, cerulean blue.

Vanessa said perplexed, "Okay...I...sure..."

Bruce waited until Vanessa was indoors and he found his voice. It was a scornful hiss. "_Lara_...How fitting and sweet of you, Princess. That self righteous, lying hypocrite. He said he would never...But it seems you and he did more than that. "

Diana's eyes flashed and her palm raised and would have connected with Bruce's cheek were it not for Julia's hand shooting out and capturing it. "Diana! No!"

Diana's eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "Let me go, Julia! How dare he say that about Kal?"

"No. You calm yourself. What else can he conclude?" Julia looked at Bruce and said coldly, "I suggest you leave, Mr. Wayne. You have long outstayed your welcome."

For the first time doubt shadowed Bruce's face. He knew how close he had come to getting his jaw broken. Diana's fury was tinged with such mortification and pain he had to actually conclude maybe he was wrong in his initial deduction. There was little doubt that the child was Clark's. It made sense why she would leave and come to this place. But her flying to his defense was unexplainable. Diana would not condone adultery, would she? Here she was acting as if Clark was innocent in all of this. It made no sense. But it was time to back off. He could see that.

He said stiffly, "Fine...But let me say this. This is not something you can hide forever. The only reason Clark isn't here himself is because he is _not_ me. He respects your choices too much to even try to find you but I have no scruples especially when I can sense something is up. He deserves the truth. Secrets just hurt everyone in the end. "

He walked away and disappeared through the side gate.

Julia looked at Diana worriedly, whose colour seemed to be fluctuating and bosom heaving with rage. "You okay, honey?"

Diana sank down to the ground and hid her face in her hands and bit back a sob and Julia took her in her arms. "Hey, there, there...Shhh."

She whispered tremulously after a while, "What good is having the wisdom of Athena if you end up hurting everyone you love?"

Julia patted her hair. "Listen to me. We will get through this. I promise you. You are not infallible. Your heart is just as fragile as anyone else's who has had the fortune to love. Even Gods of Olympus make mistakes in love. I don't think Mr. Wayne will give you away for all his cynicism."

Diana muttered, "No. No, he won't. He is not exactly the most sensitive person in the world but he is fair. ."

Julia asked, "Diana, you can't leave it like this. You must tell Clark..."

"Lois..."

"If he and Lois truly love each other and want what they have together badly enough, this will not break them up. It may be a challenge, yes, but love is understanding. You owe Lara this. One day she will ask about her father and what do you do then? Lie to her too?"

"What you say may be true but my going back now will only worsen things between them...I need to think..." She got up and took to the air. Julia looked after her with sigh.

* * *

Diana flew over the ocean and tried to sift through all the conflicting emotions in her. There was a time decisions were so simple. Doing right was so easy. Doing ones duty was not a mystery or caused conflict. She could decide. Now she was torn. She did not need a lasso to tell her that there was nothing more than she wanted for Lara than happiness and a wish for her to know the good man that was her father. But not like this. Julia said love was understanding. Who could see Lara and not love her? She didn't think Clark could feel anything less for his daughter and, Hera, one day he would meet her. Only not just yet. Clark needed to settle things with Lois. Her being there would allow him to decide either way and she would not come between them. That she did swear.

She landed in the valley of Phocis near Delphi. The old ruins were full of tourists so Diana simply landed on the slope of Mount Parnassus and looked down upon the old temple of Apollo. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Gods, why have you abandoned me? Hera, Athena, Aphrodite...please..."

There was a flash of light and Diana gasped. Above her was Hera herself. Diana went down on one knee and bowed respectfully. "Hera..."

Hera looked upon her with a gentle smile. "You are despairing, Champion of the Amazons..."

Diana looked up at her. "Many months have passed and none of my patrons have answered me. I feared I had offended you."

Hera touched her hair. "You have been unhappy, child. I am sorry to see it. But this is one circumstance in which we could not interfere. You made your decision with Gods of another realm. And this child that was born of your body was not foreseen by the Gods. We hold no sway over her. She is a...miracle. Not to mention the power she is capable of inheriting as she grows older. That is slightly concerning."

Diana's looked at her "Are the Gods angry at me?"

"No, Diana. We Gods are not infallible. Even the King of the Gods has erred. Yet you seem very conflicted at what you have done."

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"And now?"

"I don't know what is right anymore. I tried to spare one person pain by taking the free-will of another. I have deceived many that I love. My own sisters will be angered and disappointed in me because I have broken Amazon laws. I have a beautiful daughter and I am overjoyed with her but I am torn with sorrow too", she sighed.

Hera tilted her chin. "You love this child, but you think you sisters will hate her?"

"I..."

"Are the Amazons of Themyscira so unforgiving? Have they no open hearts? The women I have gifted are not cruel and unjust and they love you. They even forgave Heracles. Do you really believe, child, they will reject the miracle that is your daughter?"

"I don't know..."

"And this child, of all children, is going to need not only protection, Princess, but training to harness her power and learn to do the right thing. I am not sure living isolated will achieve that. Even you had a whole nation of sisters to teach you."

"Are you saying I should return to Themyscira?"

Hera smiled and began to fade. "I am saying search your heart and you will know what is right."

Diana rose and lifted her face to the heavens. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUTH UNRAVELED**

CHAPTER SIX

The Senate was in session and Hippolyta was sitting listening to Timandra speak of the new plans she was drawing up for a New Hall of History and Library. With Diana having gone into the man's world some years now and Themyscira more open to the outside, the Amazons now found that they required something larger to house the many new art, craft, literature and technological advances they had seen and wanted to log and display. Timandra wanted an extension to the library and a whole new building for the Hall of History. She was asking the Senate for approval and workers to start building.

Hippolyta did not estimate any problems with her getting their sanction and she was hopeful they would vote and finish the session soon. She was tired. It had been a long day listening to petitions and complaints and having meetings with Atlantean diplomats and the Bana. She took a glance over the agenda for the next day when she noted Timandra's voice had died down and there was a sudden silence.

Hippolyta looked up to see all the women stare at the entrance to the chamber. Some smiled, others exclaimed.

"Princess!"

"Welcome back."

Standing there, with a small child in her arms, was none other than the Princess Diana herself. Hippolyta felt the color drain from her cheeks and the pen fell from her nerveless fingers. Diana walked past her sisters, who were looking at her and the adorable infant she bore now in some curiosity. When she came to stand before them, many were expecting her to explain who the sleeping child was, perhaps it was an orphan or foundling she had rescued who required sanctuary.

They did not expect her to look at them and her mother, whose face seemed to have gone white and was rising as if to plead with her not to speak, and announce, "My Queen and Sisters, I come to you seeking your forgiveness, and understanding."

Phillipus spoke up, seeing Hippolyta seemed to have lost her voice, and that the Senate were looking sober now and confused. "Go on, Princess."

Diana took in a deep breath and said, "I have been dishonest with you for the past fifteen months. The reason I resigned my post as Ambassador was not because I was traveling incognito but because I had chosen to go into seclusion. To preserve this child's identity and her safety."

Timandra frowned. "Who is this child, Your Highness?"

"This is Lara. She is my…_daughter."_

* * *

Diana sat with Lara on her lap and waited in the ante-chamber of the Senate. She could hear the sounds of the voices raised as they seemed to debate, and speculate over this sudden turn of events. To say they had been surprised to see her was an understatement. To hear that she had a child was astonishing. You could have heard a pin drop until Pallas tuned to Hippolyta and demanded, "Your Majesty! Did you know this?"

Diana swallowed. She hoped they would not blame Hippolyta. The deception was on her part. Hippolyta had done what any mother would do. Support her child. They had stared at her in shock and the buzzing around the room had awoken Lara. It was the child's crying that seemed to startle the women and the sight of her looking at them from her mother's shoulder had brought back memories of Diana as a baby. Of Hippolyta walking in with a child and claiming she had been a gift of the gods. History had a strange sense of irony. Now Diana was doing the same, but she had compounded it by hitting them with the other shock: the father.

Diana had told them. She told them of Asgard. Without betraying Clark, she told them of the choice she had to make and then her astonishment in finding out she was pregnant. The entire chamber had been silent as she spoke. Hippolyta had looked at her with a combination of pain and pride.

Diana had finished off, looking at them earnestly. "I don't beg for my own indulgence. I ask on behalf of Lara. She is flesh of my flesh. To me she is a gift and a miracle and I love her and will do anything to protect her. If I erred, it was because I was torn and doing what I felt at the time was in her interest and hoping to spare others pain. She is innocent in all of this and she is half Amazon and it is my dream for her to know her heritage and all the women I know and love and whom I call sister. Please, consider this before you condemn her due to my naivety and a misplaced sense of duty."

Diana stroked Lara's soft back curls. It was odd but for some reason her heart felt lighter. It would pain her immensely if they did banish her and Lara but at least they knew the truth.

Diana kissed her daughter's brow. "It's a start." Lara gurgled and chewed on her little fist and looked at the flames dancing in the brackets on the walls.

The door opened and Phillipus came towards her. "They want to see you."

Diana swallowed and rose. Phillipus touched her shoulder. "Courage, Princess."

They went into the chamber. Diana saw everyone looked solemn.

Hippolyta bade her to stand before them. She said gravely, "It is the consensus here that what you did, Diana, was misguided but understandable. Many of us here, although immortal women, know the love a mother feels for her child and there are times that love surpasses duty, oaths, even _truth_. I do not think anyone here is without flaws and I suppose as creatures of emotion we will continue to make them. We just hope to constantly fight to be the best we can be as people, as women, and as sisters. You are no exception. You fell in love and unfortunately suffered consequences. All of us here remember what it was like to feel pain when we were betrayed by Heracles and his men. And yet, as Penelope reminded us, we forgave him. Diana, this chamber has decided that you have paid enough of a penalty by bearing this burden on your own and it is with open hearts we welcome Lara into the fold."

Diana felt a lump in her throat and she bowed her head. "Thank you."

Hippolyta continued gravely, "However, this raises many issues. Mainly that of security and the other which begs to be asked, what do you intend to do regarding Superman?"

Diana replied, "I dare not tell him yet."

"Why not?

"Superman is bonded to another woman."

Looks of surprise and dawning realization shadowed the members' faces. No one knew the hero Superman was actually married. Diana continued, "He has another life. One where he lives as a normal human...because despite it all, that is how he was reared, as human by humans. He was wedded to this woman when we went to Asgard. He would have never been unfaithful to her had he not truly believed she was dead."

Epione asked with concern, "So you intend on keeping this from him?"

"No. No, I will tell him the truth. But I cannot as yet. I do not want to affect his relationship with Lo...his wife. I don't want a mistaken sense of guilt impede his judgment or decisions."

They all looked grim. It was a tough decision and they understood Diana's dilemma.

Hippolyta said, "This is your decision ultimately, Diana. We cannot tell you what to do there. However, as far as security goes we must come to some consensus. If you are keeping this knowledge from Superman of all people, we cannot let Lara be seen by anyone outside of this island. Especially by none of the Justice League."

Phillipus nodded. "Agreed. I think a doubling of guards around Lara and stricter protocols on who is allowed on Themyscira."

Hippolyta nodded. "We will have Euboea select a special team of guardswomen and no one will be allowed on Themyscira unless it is by my sanction. If we are to have outsiders on the island, those will be the times Lara should be housed on the Isle of Healing and Reformation. Every sister will be sworn to an oath to keep her parentage under the strictest of confidence."

"What of the Bana?" queried Mala.

"I think this is not the Banas' business, with all due respect," said Pallas. "They are an independent nation to us, as we are to them." The rest of the women nodded in agreement.

Hippolyta nodded. "Very well. We will have Euboea sit with Diana and Phillipus and work out the guard detail. We will then choose a time to reveal this to the rest of our sisters. It must be impressed upon them all the necessity to be discreet, especially in dealing with outsiders or the Bana. I want the Sentinels on alert and I want no one using the portals without Phillipus' or Euboea's consent." She stood up and stepped down from her high seat and she came to stand before her Diana. Her voice and eyes had softened, "And now I would like to do what I have not done since I came to Kefalonia for her birth. I would like to hold my granddaughter."

Tears blurred Diana's eyes as she felt her mother's hand caress her cheek and take the child from her. "You are home now. Both of you."

* * *

The Last Son of Krypton was in his Fortress of Solitude. Alone. Cut off from all things familiar. From parents, wife, colleagues, job - the world. He wanted, no, he needed this time to search his soul, to try to discover why he was feeling this strange sense of being in a constant state of limbo.

He had gone to his parents before he had come into seclusion. To explain. Both had been dismayed and saddened but not surprised. The signs had been there for months that all was not well between him and Lois. Martha and Jonathan had noticed how tired he looked; how detached he seemed to things that used to give him pleasure. Yet as if a contradiction in terms, they had noticed the heightened sense of awareness surrounding him. It had little to do with the fact he had super senses. He seemed poised, waiting for any signs of danger. On the brink, ready to launch into action.

They had not judged him and for this he had been grateful. He had spent most of his time interfacing with Jor-el, hoping Kryptonian technology might delve into his subconscious mind and find what a telepath could not. But even that did not produce any success. He even tried reliving memories when he first met Lois, on to their courtship and marriage. It was even more bewildering as it felt as if he was watching a movie reel. Remote and disconnected to his present circumstances. Now his time with Lois was more about what he could not give rather than what they used to be happy with. She wanted more. He had always assumed they would be happy living in Metropolis, working at the Planet, being Lois and Clark, star reporters…needing nothing else. But time changed people. Lois wanted more and he could not give her what she needed.

"_Could not or would not, Kal-El?"_

He sat upright in his chair and looked around. "Who…?"

The room was silent. Not a sound. The tv monitors were all on but muted and he could hear the sounds of the blizzard pounding the door of the Fortress. Clark rose and flicked on the automated surveillance systems and flew towards his own training chamber.

He felt uneasy, restless. He needed to burn off some energy. He needed to _feel_. He punched the code in and the door slid open. He looked at the computer console. Should he put on a simulation? His eyes fell upon a giant sentinel. Or just spar with the machine?

His eyes fell on the wall that was decorated with weapons he had collected from all over the galaxy. His hand reached for a type of broad sword and his mind instantly thought of Diana. What kind of selfish creature had he become? He refused to accept Bruce could be right and that it had anything to do with Diana. He was not that heartless, was he? Lois had been part of his life for years. He never thought he could survive without her. But the mere fact he wasn't falling apart and was so calm about it all seemed bewildering.

What the hell is wrong with you? Lois had shouted at him two weeks ago.

"_I made peace with that many moons ago."_

Clark groaned at the pain that seared at his head. "Not again…" he muttered as the sword clattered to his feet. He looked around. Nothing. There was no one.

"This is madness," he gritted. He exhaled and picked up the sword slowly and tore off his cape and flung it to the floor. He went to the controls and deliberately turned the thermostat as low as it could go. The room began to frost and ice formed from the ceiling and ground. He breathed in deep. The tingling on his invulnerable flesh was welcomed. For far too long his body felt numb.

He activated the sentinel and he remained grounded as he faced it. There would be no use of heat vision, or super breath or flight. That would be too easy. He looked at the sword. It felt strangely natural in his hand. Bruce and Diana had always tried to get him to train with weapons and he had stubbornly refused. His powers were deadly enough as they were. He remembered thinking he did not need to use weapons forged for war. He used to think it indecent seeing Diana, of all people, dressing for war. It was a side of her he was never comfortable with. It would often fascinate and baffle him. That genteel, compassionate, wise woman, his best friend, could be so pure and tender and her company so cleansing to him. And yet there was such a hardened, steely pragmatism beneath all that beauty and softness. It disturbed him that she could be cool and actually kill if the need arose.

She was a warrior and she used to tell him warriors never let friends go into battle alone and there was no point in her lifting a sword or even training with it if she did not know that one day she may be called upon to use it to vanquish an enemy.

She had smiled at his wry expression one day and said quizzically, "I may as well have just remained on Themyscira and trained to pot plants or catalogue the library if you think I shouldn't play with swords, Kal."

He had to grin and concede she had a point.

God, he missed her! He missed hearing her slightly accented, melodic voice and she was the only being who affectionately called him by his Kryptonian name.

" _Kal_…."

He had no chance to even think another thought when he felt the rumble on the floor of the sentinel approaching him. He spun around, sword in hand, and faced down an arm pointing a laser at him.

Half and hour later he was still fighting with the sentinel. He could have dispatched it in minutes but he wanted the workout. The sword was now broken on the icy floor, along with several other weapons and one of the sentinel's robotic arms.

Clark was ducking and rolling out of the way, avoiding the huge fist coming down onto the floor over him. He looked up at the wall. The Thanagarian mace remained. He grasped it and smashed the chest of the sentinel. It flew backwards and smashed into the ground. The wires and circuitry were now exposed in the chest but the robot still had weaponry working from its remaining arm. Tendrils flew at Clark and wrapped around his arms and feet and yanked him forward. He was thrown hard into a wall.

He stood up shakily.

"_Taking unnecessary punishment, Kal-el. When will you learn, boy? Cut their heads off, not just their wings or limbs."_

Clark winced at the sound of the booming voice and this distracted him enough for the sentinel to send a laser blast that seared his chest. He grunted and turned to grab the mace and lifted high above his head.

"_I give you, Mjolnir, Kal-El. Bear her with honor and courage. Win back the kingdom from the horde."_

Clark's arms froze mid-air. "Mjolnir…?"

The sentinel was about to attack again and he snapped at once, "Deactivate the sentinel."

The robot became motionless and there was utter silence. The mace clattered to the floor. Clark looked around and saw ice had actually covered much of the simulation area. He looked down at his chest…the shirt was burnt and charred. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was transported.

* * *

_It had been the harshest winter Asgard had seen. The war never seemed harder. Thor had died, leaving him in charge of the precious Mjolnir and the hopes of a kingdom. They had suffered severe losses. The cold seemed to do nothing to the monsters and demons but had taken its toll on the human soldiers that fought for them. He had made his first mistake as a General by miscalculating the move of the enemy. They had been out_ _numbered and outflanked and had to retreat. It had cost them territory they had retaken only a month ago._

_Now he stood alone in barren woods. Covered with snow, under a pale moon, it looked deceptively beautiful. He had left the tents. He needed space. Air. The defeated looks on the faces of the men were too much. They had not even a chance to recover bodies and give their comrades a decent funeral. The bodies would be feasted upon by the hordes. _

"_Kal…?"_

_He turned to see her flying overhead in the silver light and landing behind him. She was wrapped in a furred cloak. She looked tired and her face was pale. She had lost much blood from a ghastly wound she had gotten earlier that day on her torso. He himself had to cauterize and dress it._

"_Diana…" He frowned. "You should be resting."_

"_I couldn't sleep…But I can leave if you want to be alone…" She was turning to leave._

_He shook his head. "No…no…Stay."_

_Diana stopped and stood alongside him. Her voice was soft. "We will have to start afresh. Re-strategize once we strengthen our numbers."_

_He let out a derisive snort. "You say that with so much confidence and conviction. I would be stunned if anyone even trusted me to lead them again."_

_Diana looked at him in surprise but said gently, "Kal, what happened could have happened to anyone. You know that. When we were in the League, we never always got it right. But we never gave up."_

"_Did you see those men's faces, Diana?"_

_She sighed. "Yes. They are grieving and give them time. But they are all willing to follow you still, Kal. I'm willing to follow you. Here and wherever this battle takes us. Even to death."_

_His eyes softened. "Diana, I'm touched by your confidence in me but surely Baldur, Magni…Either could have been made General…and a more experienced one at that."_

_She touched his shoulder. "Perhaps, but Thor chose you. Thor knew absolute power corrupts and the best leaders are at times those who do not want crowns. You have always led by example and you would not have anyone do what you would not do yourself. Thor saw that…."Her smile suddenly widened. "It's ironic that the man he yelled at the most and called a wide eyed pup and sanctimonious fool, was the man he chose to lead his army."_

_Kal laughed reluctantly. "He was quite liberal with the insults back then. But he was fair. I was as stunned as anyone when he gave me Mjolnir."_

"_Honor him then by honoring the faith he placed in you."_

_Kal's fingers found and covered hers. "Why must you be so wise?"_

_Diana smiled. "Someone has to keep you on track and stop wallowing."_

_He gave her a wry look. "Yes, I know. I tend to do that, don't I?"_

_Diana smiled. "A little. But when you feel you are responsible for everyone's well being that's no surprise. You have gotten a bit better in the last six hundred years…"_

"_Six hundred years…" he repeated. "So much time has gone…"_

_She said sadly, "Kal, I do not know if we will ever get to go back…"_

_He seemed to look beyond her shoulder. "It wouldn't matter now. The people I love are all gone….Diana, I can't remember her face…"_

_Diana flushed. This was the first time ever he had spoken of Lois for hundreds of years. She tried to draw her hand away. "I …I…maybe I should go…"_

_He looked at her gravely. There was a kind of pain and guilt in her face and he held her hand tighter. He titled her chin up and mused, "First you come to bear me company and when I talk of Lois you want to run away?"_

_She gasped, "Kal, I'm not…I…"_

_He said firmly, "Diana, I don't expect you to make any wise observations or try to make me feel better. I was just stating a fact."_

_Diana looked up at him. "Oh."_

_His hand was still retaining hers. His other hand moved a tendril from her brow._

"_Can I ask you something?'_

"_Yes…" Hera, it seemed a squeak. _

"_I know it's stupid…and we have been out here for months on end and you have no access to oils and sweet smelling lotions, but I swear…are you wearing perfume?"_

_Diana blinked. "What?"_

_He said softly, "It reminds me of this smell I used to get when I used to go flying above the forested canopies on earth…Like orchids…It's one of the few things I can remember that I use to love doing back then…"_

_Diana swallowed and tried to jest. "Kal, you know the only thing I have access to out here is what we all use…vegetable soap…I…." Her voice died in her throat._

_They were staring at each other silently, aware that only inches of space separated them. He did not know what may have happened then but the sound of twigs crackling behind them made them jerk out of their trance._

"_Princess…General Kal-El, a scout has returned with news…The enemy is on the move…!"_

* * *

Clark put his hands to his eyes and doubled over in pain. The memories were coming back now. He was being assaulted and bombarded by them. He stumbled out of the freezing room and flew towards the main control room.

He pressed the emergency line to the JLA satellite. The face of the Flash appeared on the monitor.

"Blue? What's up, buddy?"

"Where is J'onn, Flash?"

"He's here. In the commissary, I think…"

"I need him to get to the Fortress …_Now_."

"Hey, you look and sound awful. Did something happen? Can I help?"

"Wally, just tell J'onn to get here as soon as he can. That's all the help I need…"

* * *

The Martian Manhunter removed his hands from the head of the Man of Steel and stepped back from the examination table. He said gravely, "That is it."

Clark looked up at him from where he laid. "You are certain?"

"Yes."

Clark sat up. He tore the leads from his body that was monitoring his heart, brainwaves, and respiration. He looked at the time on the digital clock.

"Two hours. Two hours to get back one thousand years of my life. Not a bad trade-off, right?" His tone was coiled, like a trap, ready to spring. The anger was just seething beneath the surface.

"Clark, I am sorry. But it was not my place to say anything. She begged me not to."

He stood up and reached for a new shirt. "I see. I suppose what I may have wished for did not matter…to either of you?"

"Clark, Diana only thought of you and Lois."

Clark adjusted his cape. "Well, all that consideration still could not save my marriage from deteriorating. It also had me doubting my sanity for the last year and a half…"

The telepath sighed. "You are furious. I do not blame you. I accept my part in this deception. But I made a vow to Diana and as much as it pains me to take sides, I cannot break her confidence."

He looked at him. "So I expect it's pointless asking you if you know where she is."

The Manhunter said, "Clark, considering you are very angry, perhaps you should calm down before you go seek her out. You may say things you regret…you…the situation is very complex…"

"J'onn," he said dangerously calm. "You don't get the right to give me advice. Not today. Besides I have had one thousand years of learning, under the most trying of circumstances, to control a temper that was never much of a problem in the first place."

J'onn said nothing.

Clark asked abruptly, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"I believe I am the only one on the League that she told."

Clark touched his JLA communicator and said, "This is Superman. Flash, is Donna Troy on earth, off-world or on Themyscira?"

Wally's voice replied, "I think she said she was going home for a spell. You want me to patch you through?"

"I see. No. Superman out." He and looked at J'onn. "I'm going to Themyscira."

He headed for the door.

J'onn called, "They have new protocols and you must request formal permission from the Queen…"

"Figures…" Clark replied, "but I won't be using a portal."

* * *

The Sentinels saw the blur of motion approach. It was scorching the sky. They were trained to attack any intruder and they screeched and got into formation to meet it head on.

He stopped abruptly for them to see him and they hovered and suddenly circled him. It was a greeting. They remembered him. They had not forgotten the day he first came to the island and that he was a friend of the Princess. He watched them part and allowed him to pass.

He began his descent. Breaking the clouds and mists around the high peaks. He could sense the magic binding the islands and feel it already compromising some of his sight and hearing. What he was doing here was the height of disrespect to the Amazons. Coming in without their sanction was something he would never do in his life, unless it was a matter of life or death. If ever he came, be it via flight or portal, he always tried to get Diana's or her mother's permission. Now he was at a point where he could not care about protocols or diplomacy. He had his memory wiped by his best friend…not an hour, not a day, not a month, not a year, but a lifetime.

As he floated down he tried to block out the memories of them in Asgard. Especially those two nights. Of her skin against his own. Her warmth and fragrance. Now he remembered falling asleep in her arms and then waking up in bed with Lois.

God, it was a mess! No wonder he felt as if he was going out of his mind and everything was a jigsaw, all the pieces misplaced. He was angry. He was hurt. But what he really wanted to know was why. Why did she take away his free will? Why did she run away? Why was she hiding from the truth? Did she not know him by now? Did she have so little faith and trust in him?

He could see the palace. He could see a heavy presence of guards. They were alerted to him. He could hear voices rise in alarm. He landed on the concourse to find a whole group of twenty women waiting, armed to the teeth. Led by one he knew as Euboea.

She said grimly, "Superman. Have you permission to be here?"

"Where is Diana?"

"The Queen has strictly forbidden anyone to fly in without her sanction. She has not mentioned allowing you here today. Please leave."

"Where is Diana?" he repeated calmly.

Euboea ignored him and withdrew her sword. "Please, withdraw, Superman, or else we will be forced to attack."

"You are welcomed to try but I'm not leaving here without speaking to your Princess." He began to walk forward.

They came at him at once. Swords broke on his back, chest and arms. But he moved so swiftly, the second circle could not even follow up an attack. He melted their blades and took the lances and bows out of their grasp and snapped them like twigs. He encased limbs in ice and blew the rest over.

Euboea screamed to the other group of guards waiting on the steps of the Palace. "Use your magic tempered weapons!"

Hippolyta heard the commotion. She was with visiting Bana sisters in the audience chamber when Phillipus hurried in. The General rushed to her and whispered in her ear.

The Queen paled and rose. She excused herself. "Please, we seem to have a bit of a situation. Do take the opportunity to have some refreshment. I will be back soon."

She hurried with Phillipus. "How in Gaea's name did he even get this far?"

"The Sentinels allowed him in and he made short work of Euboea's women. He is fighting my own elite guard in the foyer…and things are getting a bit nasty…They are using magical weapons on him and he is not giving up…I think he knows…"

Hippolyta held her head. "Hera, hurry!"

They burst into the large foyer to see Superman bleeding from being stabbed by several magic tempered weapons. But he was not even letting the searing pain stop him. One by one he was disarming the women with a sword he had picked up on the floor and then putting them out of commission by freezing their legs in blocks of ice.

Hippolyta watched him in some bemusement. "He…is…good with that sword."

Phillipus said wryly, "I noticed that too…"

"But someone will get hurt and he's bleeding….We must stop this…"

Hippolyta shouted. "_Enough! Down your weapons_!"

The women turned and saw their Queen and obeyed at once. Superman turned. He had a slash across his chest, cuts on his arms, and cheek. He let the tip of the sword point to the floor.

Hippolyta sighed. "You too, Superman. I promise no one will attack you."

The Man of Steel said coolly, "I wonder if I should trust what you have to say, Hippolyta?"

She flushed. "Please. We have visitors here and I don't want this escalating further. They were only acting on my orders."

"To do what exactly? Finish me off?"

Phillipus said, "You breached the security protocols, Superman, you know that. What you have done is nothing short of invasion."

"I would apologize but it seems there is no other way. Is Diana here?"

Hippolyta sighed and looked at Phillipus. "See to the women. Superman, step aside with me. Please."

He seemed to watch her for a moment then dropped the sword and followed her through a doorway that led into a terrace. She turned and looked at his face. He was already beginning to heal up.

"You know."

"Yes, and you lied to me."

"Superman, I was only doing this to protect Diana. She did not want you to know."

"Yes, I gather that much. But I'm here to see her and you won't stop me this time, Hippolyta. I will find her. Even if I have to systematically go through this entire island."

* * *

Diana and Donna were on the Isle of Healing and Reformation. They were spending time together now that Diana was home. It was like old times with the sisters, walking along the beach, flying together, chatting late at night and sharing their secrets and hopes. Diana having Lara seemed to have brought them closer. It made Donna sad and happy. It brought back memories of her own lost child but at the same time she felt great joy in having a baby in her life. In fact, Lara's presence was like a kind of charm on the island. Everyone seemed buoyant and optimistic. It was like having a little Diana and Donna again.

Donna was lazing on the divan in the large antechamber in Diana's apartments. Diana had gone to put Lara down in her cot in the adjoining bedroom. She had finally fallen asleep after having her midday feed. Donna was flipping through a magazine she had brought back from the outside. She was not the scholar as Diana was and preferred reading Vogue or Cosmopolitan to Socrates or Plato.

"Wow, it seems the trend is all very Grecian and Romanesque…single shoulder, toga style, and chunky jewelry…That's great huh, Diana?" she called.

Diana appeared and closed the door separating the rooms. "Sshh, I just put her down. You know how keen her hearing is, even at seven months."

"Oh, sorry." She lowered her tone. "Killer heels are back in…"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I hate what you call them? Stilettos? Who is Hera's name created that? Not a woman, that's for sure."

"Oh, come on, Diana, they look sexy. "

"Donna, they can break your ankles. They are not functional."

Donna grinned. Her sister was so practical when it came to fashion. She couldn't blame her though. Having been brought up most her life is sandals and bare feet to Diana those dagger-like heels were torture.

"Hmm, monochrome and leggings, Orientals, leather, lots of blue and green…Oh, I love this dress. What do you say, Diana?" She showed her a pretty red gown.

"It's very nice. But right now I'm just happy to be back in tunics and sandals."

Donna grinned. "You'd look great in it. Got the figure and height."

Diana suddenly giggled. "You wouldn't think so eight months ago. Hera, I was like a whale."

Donna laughed. "I know. Poor thing. But look at you now. You would never think you had a baby."

Diana sat down near her feet. "You got any more magazines?"

Donna threw her a Cosmopolitan from her bag. Diana looked at the cover somewhat amused. "Arouse him like crazy. The best sex position. Great butt and thighs. Donna! What in Hera's name are you reading?"

Donna laughed. "Oh it's just good fun. And I get it free. Go on. Have a read."

Diana laughed and opened it up. "It's moments like these I miss TIME and Newsweek."

Donna grinned. "Well, you're not Ambassador today. You are just Diana, my big sister and there are still some things you would find eye popping, that no TIME or Newsweek will tell you."

Diana sighed and flipped through and several minutes later exclaimed, "Goodness, can two people really do that?"

Donna rose to peer over her arm and grinned. "I'm betting super people can…so why don't you tell me."

Diana rolled up the magazine and rapped her on her head and found herself laughing against her will. Donna began, "Hey, but it's true…and you still haven't told me about you and you know…"

"No, I don't know."

There was a knock on the door. Diana got up eagerly to answer it. Donna stuck her tongue at her. "Saved by the bell. But we aren't finished."

Diana laughed, "Yes we are." She opened the door and standing on threshold was Superman himself. The color drained out of her cheeks and the magazine fell to the floor.

Donna sat up. "Who is it, Sis? Oh, crap."


	7. Chapter 7

LARA

CHAPTER SEVEN

He really did not know what he would have said or done when he saw her. He only knew that he had to and when she opened the door it was if he had been hit in the gut. Seeing her standing before him, after so long, blue eyes widening in disbelief, her face as white as the tunic she wore, drove every coherent thought out of his head.

His blue eyes drank in the sight of her. He could see her again. Standing in the Great Hall in Valhalla in her white gown, looking somewhat lost amidst the sea of admirers begging for a dance, eyes searching in vain for him, not knowing he had walked out, to mull over what Magni had said to him.

It seemed an eternity since they last saw each other. The way she was staring back at him was as if she was seeing a ghost.

It was Donna rising to her feet and clearing her throat that dragged them back to reality.

"Hello, Diana," he said, finding his voice.

Diana croaked. "Superman…What are you doing here?"

His voice sounded raspy, even to his own ears, as he said, "Donna, leave us, please."

Donna looked at Diana as if to gauge what she wanted to do. She looked meaningfully at the bedroom door. "Diana?"

Diana shook her head in resignation. "It's okay. You can go."

Donna nodded silently and flushed self-consciously as she walked past Clark. She gave him a rueful look. He simply stepped aside for her to leave, his face rigid. He was not in any mood to indulge anyone. Donna closed the door quietly behind them.

They faced each other now in silence. His super senses may not be working all that well but could hear her heart thumping furiously and that exotic fragrance of hers assaulted his senses once more. He pushed it aside, along with every other thought and memory of them together…resisting anything that would make him weaken and forget why he was so god damn angry with her.

He demanded, "Why?"

Diana gulped, "Clark…I…"

He approached now.

Diana backed away; if he touched her she would fall to pieces. Seeing his handsome face pinched with emotion and his body bearing bruising and scars made her heart suffer pangs of dismay. She recognized the effects of magical weapons on him. She had known him for far too long and had dressed too many wounds like that in Asgard to not to know he had most likely faced off with the guards and their magical weapons to get to her.

She, Diana, Princess of Themyscira, beloved of the Gods, never felt so vulnerable in all her life. Not even when she had lain bleeding on the ground in Asgard with over a dozen monsters ready to tear her to pieces.

She took in a deep breath. "How did you…?"

"Just take my word for it…I remember _everything_ about Asgard and I want to know why I was mind-wiped and if it was you who somehow had them interfere with my memories."

She began shakily, "Thor said we could go back…Right back to the time we were taken. That it was his gift to us…To go back to those we loved…"

"And you decided to take it upon yourself and not tell me?" he demanded, coming to stop in the middle of the room. "What in God's name were you thinking?"

She went behind a low table to keep the distance between them. She said pleadingly, "Clark, I knew Lois would be alive and how much it would tear you apart… I know how much you loved her and how much you cherish loyalty and your vows…I didn't want to be the reason that your life and marriage fell apart…I couldn't live with that. So I asked Thor to make you forget all of it. I thought it would make things easier…"

"So you did this for my and Lois' benefit?" he mused in disbelief. "Diana, are you _insane_?"

She sank down upon the edge of the divan, her legs felt weak and she buried her face in her hands. "I know…I should never have done it…I truly thought at the time you could go back to your normal life and be happy."

"Is that what you did? Go back to your normal life? Were you happy?" he snapped.

She flinched at his tone. He was not yelling. Clark never yelled much if she recalled but when he did get angry it felt like the worst thing in the world. The clipped, acerbic tone was as if a whip had been cracked. She looked at him forlornly, "It's your right to be angry with me...But I paid for my mistake, Clark, believe me… There has not been a day since we came back that I have not been tormented with doubts and regrets."

"Diana, I spent the last year and a half going out of my mind. Pushing Lois away and not understanding why I was feeling so empty….so numb. I felt like a failure. Thinking I was a monster for doing that to Lois, who rightfully just got fed up of me and gave me an ultimatum. You wanted to save my marriage? How can you save something, anything, when you cushion it in lies?"

Tears stung her eyes and she bent her head so he could not see the look of mortification on her face. "I'm sorry…" was all she could manage.

He looked at her bent head and said woodenly, "Lois left…She thinks we need a break apart…I will have to tell her about this, I owe her the truth."

"I know. I expect nothing less from you."

"You know what angers me most in all of this? It's not that you had Gods mind wipe me…Maybe you were trying to be selfless and spare me and Lois…It's that, even after one thousand years, you could not trust me with the truth. That you think so little of my ability to confront change…"

Her head shot up. "That's not true! I don't…"

He cut her off with a lift of his hand. "No…Let me say this. I need to speak. This last year was as if I had been in the dark, grasping around blindly, muted, and racked by guilt. You think me so needy that I could not cope with coming back and dealing with the situation? That I couldn't face something difficult? Stop trying to fix everything, Diana! Your bearing of all these burdens alone is not a kindness to anyone. It's a form of taking, not giving. You need to let me and, everyone else by extension, face up to pain." His voice lowered. "You really thought I would forsake and forget what we went through? What we had?"

Diana dropped her eyes to the floor. Gods, she could not look into those blue eyes and see the hurt and disappointment. Nor could she allow herself to dare hope. "We had two nights…You and Lois had promises. You vowed till death do you part. Lois deserves the man she loved too."

"It was one thousand years, Diana….The man Lois loved and knew was gone by then…" He suddenly looked weary and sank into a chair opposite her. He ran his hands through his dark locks and muttered, "Now I know why I'm feeling so worn down."

She looked at him and fought the urge to rise and put her arms around him. He seemed more frustrated than angry now and she quivered inside when she thought about what she was about to reveal to him and how he would react. If he never forgave her she would not blame him.

"Clark, I need to…tell you something…"

He looked up. Something…the catch in her voice…made him uneasy.

"Please…come with me…" She rose.

He stared at her for a moment as if trying to read her expression. But she was already heading towards the door separating the antechamber from her bedchamber. Normally he could pierce any wall and see beyond but due to the heavy magic on this isle, he could not see anything but thick marble.

He stared around the bedchamber as he entered. It was airy and full of light and like most of the rooms in Themyscira had high ceilings supported by columns. Diana was walking past the bed and seemed to be going to something that looked like a cot with gilding and leaves cut into the oak frame. She stood next to it and her face softened as she looked down.

"You're awake…And you lying here so quietly? Did we wake you? I'm sorry…" Diana's entire tone changed to one of utmost tenderness.

Clark came to stand behind her to see who she was talking to. His eyes widened to see a black haired infant lying on a white sheep's blanket. She was chewing on a rattle and staring at a mobile suspended from the cot.

He did not need Diana to tell him anything. He knew at once. The child had Diana's lips and nose and brows…but the shape and color of her eyes were unmistakable as were the two dimples in her cheeks. She kicked her legs and gurgled at the sound of her Diana's voice.

His voice was hoarse. "This is why you left?"

She steeled herself, as if waiting for an explosion. "Yes."

"Is she…?"He dared not even say it. It was not possible!

"Yes, she is." She held her breath. Still no explosion from him.

"How…?" He stared in astonishment, with the look of a man who seemed to expect to wake up from a dream at any given moment. "You said you couldn't …Jor-el said I can't…"

Diana said huskily, "I don't know how it happened. I was shocked and terrified and I didn't know what to do. It made sense to leave at the time. I didn't even tell my sisters. Only my mother and Donna and, well, J'onn knew. I couldn't risk exile or anyone finding out. I went to Kefalonia. Julia Kapatelis and Nessie helped me through it all…and it has only been recently I had made the decision to return home and tell them the truth. I couldn't keep running and hiding no matter how much I tried. They have forgiven me and have accepted Lara."

"Lara….?"

"Yes…Lara."

He was regarding Lara with a kind of awe and reverence and as if he spoke too loud she would dissipate as a figment of his imagination. After what seemed an eternity of staring, Clark stunned her by murmuring, "She's beautiful, Diana."

Diana took in a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to hold your daughter, Clark?"

"I…." He seemed to take a step back.

Diana bent and picked up Lara and handed her over. He put his hand behind his neck, in that awkward, boyish manner he often used to do when he was not feeling confident. She had not seen that in a long time.

"I…She's seems so small…"

Diana said with a reluctant smile, "She's seven months old and she is half Amazon, half Kryptonian…She won't break …of that you can be sure."

Large hands that could punch a mountain apart reached out and held Lara, who was now curiously studying him. Having been so used to female faces, seeing this masculine one fascinated her. She reached out to grab at his cheek and nose and grasp at the material of his shirt and finally began to chew at the place where his cape was attached to his shirt.

Diana said apologetically, "She's teething…she tends to bite on anything…"

His face was a mixture of wonder, tenderness, and bewilderment. He leaned his cheek to her soft hair and the sweet baby smell caused a lump to form in his throat. He asked almost tentatively, "Can I…?"

Diana nodded. "Yes…She likes being walked in the garden…Go ahead."

He looked at her gravely. "We aren't finished here…Not by a long shot."

Diana sighed. "I know."

* * *

Donna came up behind Diana as she stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She followed Diana's eyes. She was watching the figure in red and blue walking amongst the trees and flowers with Lara in his arms.

Donna touched Diana's shoulder. "Are you okay, Sis?"

Diana turned to face her. She said sadly, "I don't know."

"How long has he been out there?"

"About an hour."

"Was he very angry?"

"He was…He is…But when he saw her…he seemed to calm down. I think …he's in shock."

Donna sighed. "I guess he would be. It's not everyday the last person of his race, who thinks he could never have children, discovers he is a father. At all events he seems to like holding her. An hour you say?"

Diana sighed. "It's such a relief to see that he's not angry to the point that he would reject Lara…but then I should have never doubted that. Clark is a good man. And I'm thankful now that Lara will know her father."

Donna mused, "And you two?"

Diana's face shadowed. "Donna…so much has happened…He may have accepted he has a child…I don't know if he has forgiven me. He's as human as anyone with a heart and is hurt by what I have done."

Donna looked at her perplexed. "But you loved each other! You still…"

Diana interrupted her. "Lois…"

Donna covered her mouth. "Yikes, I forgot about her…This is a fine old mess…"

Diana could not reply as she could see Superman floating towards them. He landed on the balcony and they could see Lara was fast asleep in his arms.

He announced, "She likes the peacocks and the fountains…"

Diana gave a hesitant smile and agreed, "She does…"

He said reluctantly, "I suppose you should put her down…"

Donna intervened, "Let me do that…You two must have stuff to talk about…"

She took Lara off him and disappeared into the bedroom.

Diana looked at Clark. He looked pale but much more composed. He said heavily, "Let's take a walk."

They stepped down the balcony and began to walk down the garden path, taking care not to walk too closely together. Her arms were folded across her chest, his hands behind his back.

"What now?" he asked.

"Lara is your daughter, Clark, and it's your right to be a part of her life. Maybe we can work out some sort of shared custody. She shouldn't remain with me in seclusion. She has grandparents who I'm sure would want to meet her."

Clark's eyes seemed to soften at the thought of Jonathan and Martha Kent. "They would be over the moon. Will your sisters and mother even permit Lara going off the island so soon and with me?"

"Clark, they were the ones who thought I should tell you in the first place."

"Oh." He paused and turned to look at her grimly. "How could you do this? And all alone?"

Diana protested, "I wasn't alone I had Ju…"

"You had Julia and Nessie…So you said…So when were you going to tell me, Diana? How long were you going to keep Lara from me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

She gasped. "Yes…Hera, yes…when the time was right…"

"And when would that have been?" he asked dryly.

She turned to pluck at some leaves from a shrub so he could not see her face. "Once you had sorted everything with Lois."

"I see."

"You will tell her about Lara?"

"I have no choice. It may be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Lois has put up with a lot being Superman's wife …I don't know how she will react to knowing I spent one thousand years with you in Asgard… let alone finding out you and I have a child together..."

Diana swallowed. "Lara is innocent in all this…I hope Lois will understand that…"

He added, "Perhaps things may not have been any easier if you had told me the truth in the beginning but it would have never gotten to this point where it definitely hurts more."

"I hope you can forgive me, and for what it's worth I hope you can…salvage your marriage…Julia said if two people love each other…nothing can keep them apart…"

He was silent.

She added, "Tell Lois I'm sorry…and if I could spare her any pain, I would."

There seemed nothing more to say. There were too many unresolved issues.

He said abruptly, "I should go. Tell your mother I send my apologies to her and your sisters for the…misunderstanding that took place today. Good-bye, Diana."

"Good-bye."

He lifted off and vanished amongst the clouds in seconds. Diana walked blindly to a nearby bench and sank down upon it. It was when she was sure he was far away…a sound that sounded suspiciously close to a sob broke from her.

Diana did not even see the queenly figure appear. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, she saw Hippolyta looking down at her with such sympathy that she suddenly began to cry uncontrollably. All the pent up emotion and pain she had harboured since making that fateful decision in Asgard came rushing like a torrent and no matter how hard she tried to control herself, she found that she was only sobbing harder.

Hippolyta silently sat down next to her and pulled her into a motherly embrace and whispered, "It's about time…Let it all out."

* * *

Superman broke though the clouds above Metropolis. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and the emotions running through him would have made a lesser man feel as if he was drowning and being pulled under. But amid all the fears and doubts and worries there was that one bright spark, that was like sunlight peeping through an angry squall.

He had a daughter. He wanted to shout it out: he had a _daughter_! She was called Lara, after his biological mother, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He remembered how it felt to hold her. Her smell; if Diana smelled of orchids, Lara smelled of lilies.

He suddenly sighed. Diana. What she had done…What he felt for her …Right now it was all too overwhelming, even for a Superman.

"_A good General or soldier confronts, Kal-el, and pulls the most critical arrows first. One by one. Never all together."_

Clark felt his lips tug wryly at those words of Thor that now echoed in his head. He floated down to the apartment in 1938 Sullivan Place and alighted on the fire-escape and entered via a window that was always kept unlatched.

No sooner had he entered, he saw a figure coming out the bedroom with a traveling bag.

"Lois…"

"Hello, Clark…" She looked self-conscious. "I was just collecting some of my stuff."

"I see…How are you?"

"How do you think? It's been weeks since I last saw you…when you came in to see Perry about an extension to your sabbatical. Our colleagues at the Planet are now beginning to speculate. They know something is up."

"I'm sorry, Lois…I was trying to give you the space you asked for…"

"Well, seven months is a lot of space, Clark…" she returned impatiently. She plunked her bag on a table and turned to look at him. "I'm glad I ran into you…We need to talk…We need to decide ...and the sooner the better. It can't go on like this. I need to know…"

"Lois, I…"

She cut him off and began to pace. "Clark, I have been doing a lot of thinking while we have been apart. Part of me feels so fed up and exasperated with you. But I still care, Smallville, and I can't forget the good times we have had…before all this and I miss them and I'm wondering if we can save this …?"

Clark said gravely, "Sit down, Lois, there are some…things you need to know…"


	8. Chapter 8

WHEN ONE DOOR CLOSES

CHAPTER EIGHT

Lois listened to him and with every passing moment she felt as if she was in some sort of surreal dream. She felt as if her ears were ringing and her breathing seemed to be getting somewhat constricted. She could not believe what he was telling her. Clark, Superman, her hero, her guardian angel. The man who had been so desperately in love with her; who had begged her to marry him and promised always to be around. He was rambling, surely? Or worse, was he going insane? Thor? Asgard? One thousand years? She knew he was under stress and acting strange but maybe their time apart had sent him over the edge. He could not actually be telling her that he spent one thousand years with Wonder Woman and that they had _slept together_! And then to compound matters, his memories had been wiped and he had been sent back to the exact time he had been taken? It was _ludicrous_!

He paused and said soberly, "Say something Lois…"

She obliged but said rather drolly, "Smallville, I think you need to see a psychiatrist …I mean I know we're having problems but this is ridiculous."

He sighed. "I know this sounds crazy but it's the truth. I only found out a few hours ago after months on end thinking I was going to have some sort of psychotic breakdown. Come on, Lois, is it any more difficult to believe than an inter-dimensional imp? "

Her voice suddenly grew tight and her color began to fluctuate. "So, what you are telling me is you have been _unfaithful_ to me?"

"No…It was not like that. I thought you and everyone I knew had passed on. It was _one thousand years_, Lois. I had only Diana and we fought a bitter war and it was only after peace came we …consummated our relationship…"

"_Consummated your relationship_?" she echoed. "I see." She paused as if having to digest that, and then asked icily, "And after one thousand years what _kind_ of relationship could this be, Smallville? Jesus, you think me a fool or something? You were with Wonder Woman and you what? Acted like a monk for centuries? For me? Not even I swallow that, Smallville. Don't patronize me. Not now."

"Lois, it was war. Long and brutal and bloody. Everyday we faced certain death and I would never have broken my vows if I knew you were alive and waiting for me or if I had a chance to return. But time worked its will. If the situation was reversed, I would not expect you to be sitting at home waiting for me until you turned into an old woman."

She seemed to be looking more and more infuriated. "So, you slept with her…whilst you thought me dead and then you got sent back here…But she, who was so kind and thoughtful, wiped your memory for my benefit? That's rich!"

He replied, "She knew what she did was misguided, Lois. Diana did not do this out of malice or pride."

"Well, hurray for her." She stood up and looked at him squarely in the eye and demanded, "Tell me, Smallville, what is really going on between you and the Amazon? Are you sleeping with her here too?"

His face darkened. "What? No! You know I'm not."

She glared at him but saw that he looked her back in the eye and reluctantly conceded, "No. I guess I knew that. You couldn't be unfaithful to me and I wouldn't know. But tell me this, are you in love her?"

He said truthfully, "I loved her in Asgard."

"Splitting hairs, Smallville," she observed scathingly, but actually stunned he would admit to it. "You either love her or you don't!" She looked at him in disbelief. "Where does this leave you and me?"

He replied, "I honestly don't know and I'm not sure how you will feel when you hear what I have to tell you next."

"Really? What can you say could be worse than this…?"

How to tell her? She was looking so outraged and humiliated. It pained him to hurt her more than he was. But he had to be honest. It was too late to try to wrap anything in cotton wool now. He said quietly, "Diana found out she was pregnant after we came back."

Lois looked aghast. Her face turned ashen. He continued trying to choose his words carefully. "It was the reason she left. She went to Kefalonia and had this child even unknown to her Amazon sisters, for fear of condemnation and concern for the child's safety. Diana has only been recently returned to Themyscira and it was only today I found out she …we…have a daughter."

"You have a daughter? With her?" she gasped in bewilderment.

Clark touched her shoulder. He could hear her heart thudding and see the angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "Lois, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you…Diana never thought she could bear children and I was told I couldn't either…We never expected to have Lara…"

Her eyes flashed in dismay. "Lara?"

He said quietly, "Yes, her name is Lara."

She suddenly flung his hand away and gasped, "Don't touch me!" She leaned against the table and cried, "Oh god…I can't be dealing with this…After all this time…praying and hoping for a child…She gets what I want without even trying! It's not fair!"

He said sadly, "I'm sorry, Lois. I never wanted to hurt you. I bear full responsibility for my part in this and I know it's not an excuse nor will ease your hurt, but Diana and I were pawns of the Gods. I don't even think if she had not done what she did, if it would not have made this any easier. You and I would still have to be facing this."

"And who would you have chosen then?"

Clark began, "Lois, this is not going to get us any…"

She persisted. "Me or her? Answer the question, damn it!"

He looked at her sadly. This anger and anguish was not easy to witness and Lois historically was never very good at keeping her feelings under wraps. She was a woman who was as blunt as she was abrasive. Many used to wonder why he put up with someone like that, who seemed to mow people down to get what she wanted or say what she wanted no matter the cost. In her mind, it was getting to the truth and meat of things. She believed one couldn't be an effective reporter and expect to be nice. "You mean like you, Smallville? Nice is good if you want to report on that new pediatric wing in Metropolis General, not if you want to take down a Luthor. "

He guessed it was the passion and drive that had captured him. You couldn't ignore Lois even if you wanted to. She was a forceful presence and in time he learned she did have a good heart and wanted to right wrongs just like him. Yet when she was angry, she was not the easiest person to want to listen and resolve issues easily. He used to have to handle her with kid gloves and absorb her anger until she calmed down and saw sense. Today he did not have that luxury. He said calmly, "It's not a question of choice. It's doing what's right. It's me facing the truth. The only thing I really know for sure is that I _want_ Lara in my life. Can you accept that?"

She did not know what to say to that. But one thing she knew for certain. She said bitterly, "Well, _I_ have a choice. This marriage is _over._ It had been from the time you came back from this Asgard. I could see it in your eyes. You heart was _never_ fully mine. You and she have this thing that will never go away. It was there, like a ghost during our marriage and even though I know you loved me, there was always a part of you cut off to me. That I could never reach…." The intercom rang making both turn.

Lois walked over to it and pressed. "Yes."

A male voice asked, "Lois? Are you okay? You need a hand?"

Lois took in a deep breath. "I'm okay, Richard. I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, okay…I just wondered what was taking you so long. Don't forget we have a meeting after lunch. Perry will kill me if I'm late. He wants me to chair it in his absence."

"I know…I'm coming." She turned and looked at Clark and said huskily, "We can't salvage something that is long past repairing. I could never bear you staying with me out of a sense of guilt or loyalty." She reached for her bag. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Clark. Sam Lane was right. I guess I fooled myself into thinking I could ever fully understand you people up in your Satellite and play wife to an alien demi-god. I'll send someone for the rest of my things."

She slammed the door and he stood staring at it. He could not believe it. Lois was gone for good. His marriage was over. He felt a sorrow and an exhaustion overcome him as he looked about the apartment that once held so many happy memories for them.

He walked towards the window and twitched the curtain and saw a car parked outside the building and leaning against it was the man who had taken over as acting Editor-in-Chief: Perry's nephew, Richard White. Clark had met him once and had the impression of a sharp, bright, good natured man who had recently transferred from another successful paper.

He could hear them from where he was.

"You okay, Lois? You look upset…"

"I'm okay. Thanks for bringing me by, Richard. I appreciate it. Can we just get back to the office?"

"Sure."

They got into the car and drove off.

The Clark of two years ago would have gone after her and begged her to stay, but he was not that man. That Clark was still there, beneath the many layers but he had long joined the Clark that used to love Lana and Lori. Just part of a whole. His past. He hoped and prayed Lois would one day forgive him.

* * *

_The JLA Satellite_

Superman stepped down from the teleporter and he could feel the eyes on him as he went looking for the Martian Manhunter. It was pretty much known by most that he and Lois were headed for divorce. It had reached Linda Park via Cat Grant, who told Wally, who leaked it to Plastic Man, who more or less broadcasted it to everyone.

They knew the couple was having a rough time but it still came as a shock to all. No one expected Clark of all people to split from his wife. He was Superman. The Boyscout. The perfect hero. Life was all roses for him. He had it all. He did not have to wear a mask. He had the adulation of the populace. Mostly everyone loved him. He had a great job and an established status as a reporter. He had the respect of all his allies; even Ollie and Bruce for all their cynicism, trusted him. He had what most people wanted: great parents, wife, friends…surely the gods would always smile down upon Superman?

Flash had put it most succinctly. "I guess you expect it of us … It's no surprise if one of us just happens to act, well, like a human. You know, making mistakes. It seems strange to think it of him. But I guess that's life. It keeps throwing those curve balls at you."

He found J'onn sitting alone in the conference room, going over reports

J'onn looked up at him in surprise. "Superman. It is good to see you. But what are you doing here?"

"I want back on the roster, J'onn."

J'onn blinked. "Is that a good idea considering what's happening between you and Lois?"

He said, "It's exactly what I need. I need to keep busy."

"I see…We will be glad to have you back, Clark, but will you be able to…focus on the job?"

Superman sat down. "I promise you, I will. Things have been somewhat easier in the sense I at least know now where I stand with Lois."

J'onn mused, "And Diana?"

"I know everything and I met my daughter."

J'onn began apologetically, "Clark, it was not my intention to keep any of this from you…"

He stopped him. "It's okay, J'onn, I know."

J'onn looked at his face. "You are not angry with me?"

Superman sighed. "I was angry, not anymore. Anger takes a lot of energy and I will just wear myself out if I continue down that path. One thousand years of soldiering has at least taught me a few things. I have to focus on the present, not the past. I have to sort out the place in Metropolis, my job at the Planet…and then there's my daughter to consider."

"What will you do?"

"One thing at a time I guess. I went to see Perry about taking up the position as foreign correspondent in the U.K. It'll be better for Lois and me to not work together under the circumstances. I have also put up the apartment for sale. I was wondering if I could hang here until I get a place in London?"

"You know you can. Your room has not been slept in for two years. Plasticman keeps trying to get me to allow him to swap. He says you got the best view. Strange considering the Satellite rotates…"

Superman smiled the first genuine smile in months. "I think Plas knows I'm just one corridor short of the girls. I think he has this weird idea that I see them prancing around in towels or nightdresses on the corridor or something."

J'onn smiled. "Ah, I see."

"I will go home for weekends when I get Lara."

"So you and Diana have resolved matters?"

"Not so much. We have decided I will take Lara for now on the weekends...that's as far as we have gotten."

"And Diana? Is she ever going to come back to the JLA?"

"I don't think she will, considering half the gossip floating around here is that Lois left me because of her…however misguided that is…it unfortunately has some truth to it and Diana is feeling much of this is her fault."

J'onn asked gravely. "Are you ever going to tell anyone about Lara?"

"My daughter's safety is paramount. Diana and I both agree on that one. The few that know about her for now, the better."

J'onn said, "I think Batman suspects…It seems he went searching and found Diana in Kefalonia last year. It may have prompted her decision to go back home."

Superman's brows creased. He did not know why that bothered him. "She did not mention that…Mind you, we didn't exactly have a heart to heart. It was more a confrontation… Not that she is obliged to telling me that anyway…Her and Bruce…"

J'onn touched his arm. "Clark, whatever there was between Diana and Bruce it was too brief to even call it something. It was simply Diana trying to move on from you. For all her so-called wisdom and strength, she was never very good at fathoming her own heart and she was very lonely. Bruce is no different to any of us here. If we are all truthful…we are all a little in love with her, even I."

Clark gave him an amused look. "Not sure how I feel to hear all the men of the JLA romanticizing about the woman I lo…" He caught himself short and flushed as he realized what he was on the verge of saying and cleared his throat.

The Manhunter pretended not to notice it and continued, "Maybe you should talk to Bruce."

The Man of Steel was glad to change the subject. "Maybe I should."

* * *

Batman was atop a rooftop in Gotham waiting to hear from Nightwing on the progress of a robbery in Bludhaven. If he needed him, he promised to call. Meantime he was watching as he always did for signs of trouble in his own city.

He heard the familiar rush of wind and knew, without having to turn, who it was.

In his most hostile voice he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"What? Finish hiding from the world? I'm surprising you have the gall to show your face considering what you've done."

"Bruce, it's not what you think…"

Batman spun around to face him and asked derisively, "And what should I think? That cheating on your wife is okay? That having a child with your mistress is acceptable? You know, you and Diana used to act like two gods…so perfect…so noble…you would do nothing to hurt a soul. Imagine, you used to look down upon me for using my scare tactics to seek justice …and here you both are, the great Superman and Wonder Woman, so hot to bed each other, they don't care who they hurt!"

Superman's expression remained outwardly calm. He said coolly, "Bruce, if you were not my friend I would punch you from here to Gateway City for that. But you only know a fraction of the picture here. Stop judging before you know the full story."

Batman expected him to put on the sad puppy dog look he had come to associate with a guilt ridden Superman. He was startled to hear the steel in the voice and see the unruffled exterior. It was as perplexing as Diana's reaction. Was he truly missing something here? There was a part of Bruce that wanted to believe his two closest allies were the people he thought they were.

His eyes narrowed to slits. "Well?" he asked roughly, "Speak quickly…Dick may be calling for reinforcements anytime soon."

The next fifteen minutes was devoted to the Kryptonian explaining to his friend and ally what had transpired in Asgard and then what followed after that. Batman interrupted occasionally to clarify a point, but listened quietly for the most part. When Superman finished, Batman's voice was less harsh.

"So life is not all a bed of roses for Superman…" he mused pensively.

"No," said Superman. "That it is not."

He did not know why but suddenly he felt as if he could finally relate to this man. This powerful man who used to be almost naïve and happy go lucky, with a life untouched by real tragedy, he was suddenly as vulnerable as he ever saw him. And yet there was a kind of new found dignity to him which Batman could not help but admire. He admitted, "I saw your daughter. She's got your eyes. I thought at the time you and Diana had …I guess I was wrong this time and I'm sorry for what you have been through. Both of you."

Superman folded his arms across his chest and smiled a tiny smile. "Wow, Batman admitting he wasn't right. Can we freeze frame this moment?"

"Funny, Kent." He added wryly, "Diana almost beat you to breaking my jaw in, you know…"

Superman's brows rose. "Now you interest me."

He told him of his suspicions and how he had set out to finding her and came upon her in Kefalonia after a year and a half. He told him of their conversation and the near miss. He added wryly, "Thanks to Julia Kapatelis I did not have to have my jaw wired."

Superman chuckled reluctantly. "The legendary Amazon temper…I have been on the receiving end of it many a time."

"It was defending you this time. I'll know better now to get my facts straight before I accuse you of anything in Diana's presence."

"Well, you didn't know…" he began.

"I don't think that would have mattered. There are not many men in this world that woman would lay down her life or follow into battle without a word of explanation. In fact, I can categorically say there is only _one_. We both _know_ who that is."

Superman was silent. He felt the sharp sting of jealousy abate.

Batman asked, "So I hear you and Lois are heading for divorce?"

Superman sighed. "So it would seem. Her lawyer called me yesterday. I haven't even time to get a good one…Do you know…?"

"I can set you up with one of the best ones in town…"

"I don't need the best. Just adequate will do. It's not like she'll be fighting me for a billion dollar empire."

"True. Unless she wants half the Fortress of Solitude. Then that would be calling for the best attorneys I know."

Superman suddenly looked worried. "You don't think…?"

"It's a joke, Clark."

"Now is not the time to show me your sense of humor, Bruce."

Batman's lips actually turned up. They stood silently for a moment, each deep in thought. Batman asked, "So what now?"

He said softly, "I focus on Lara. She is what's important in all of this. I'm going to be going through a divorce, leaving my job, resettling in another country…I think coping with that and getting myself on track is vital before I can even consider anything else."

Batman knew by anything else he meant him and Diana. He said "Sounds sensible. I must say, one thousand years in Asgard has done you the world of good."

"That a joke?"

"No, seriously…I…."His communicator vibrated and he broke off to answer it. "Yes, Nightwing?"

Nightwing's voice sounded urgent. "We got some trouble we didn't bargain for, Batman. Get here…as soon as you can!"

Batman said, "On my way." He looked at Superman. "I have to go…"

Superman asked, "Need help?"

Batman smiled. "Thanks but I think we can handle this…" He moved to glide down into the alley where the Batmobile was parked. He paused. "Clark?"

Superman turned. "Yes, Bruce?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Both men parted. One flying off into the night sky, the other vanishing into the darken alleyways.

* * *

_Smallville _

Martha and Jonathan Kent, who were sitting on the couch with Lara between them, looked at their son as he sat in an armchair with the brown envelope that had just been delivered by courier. They saw his face grow somber as he opened it and pulled out divorce papers. A wedding ring tumbled out and rolled onto the floor. Clark picked it up with a heavy expression and put it on the edge of the coffee table. He proceeded to skim through the papers.

Jonathan commented, "She certainly isn't wasting time."

Clark looked up ruefully, "No…She isn't… She had this drawn up in a matter of weeks."

Martha was stroking Lara's glossy curls as she drowsed. "Well, thank god there are no children to complicate matters…"

"Or property …" added Jonathan. "You got a buyer for the apartment, Clark?"

"Yes. Within a day of going on the market I had several offers. It'll get a good price too. She'll be getting half. There's nothing much to fight over for really…what she wants I told her to take. It doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, son…" Martha sighed. "Let's hope she isn't so mad that she would act in haste and let out your secret."

Clark said softly, "Ma, Lois is mad as hell with me and may never forgive me but I think I can trust her on that one. She has her pride and won't stoop to such low levels to get back at me."

"Well, I hope so. You heard anything from the Planet?"

"I leave for London in three weeks…"

"That is soon…"

"He'll still be around, Martha," said Jonathan. "Takes him minutes to come home. We'll still be seeing this little honey bun, right?"

Clark looked at Lara who was fast asleep now, her head on Martha, feet on Jonathan. "Yes, if that's okay by you two."

"You kidding me? We love this little darling…You know she pulled herself upright today?"

"Yes, Pa, you told me five times already…"

"And she made a noise that sounded like Pa…" he added proudly.

Martha gave her husband a humorous look. "It sounded more like spitting, Jonathan. Like ppfftt."

"It was Pa…" he insisted.

Clark smiled despite himself. He had brought his daughter to meet his parents two weeks ago and one look at her and they were both smitten. They had been stunned initially when he broke the news of Lois and what happened between him and Diana, but the Kents were wise and non judgmental people. They only wanted one thing for their son and that was happiness. They had seen him suffer for the last year and a half and now to see him looking more stable and in control was a relief. They just did what any good parents could do. Be there for him.

Jonathan added, "I think she'll walk soon too…"

Clark suddenly looked worried. "Let's hope she doesn't fly soon."

Martha said, "Sweetheart, you didn't until you hit puberty...She may as well…"

"I think Diana flew from the time she hit one…"

Jonathan grinned. "We'll have to get a leash for her then…"

"Oh you laugh, Pa…wait until she starts lifting and smashing stuff…Phillipus mentioned Diana did a lot of damage until she was able to understand what she was capable of…" He declared. "I think the terrible twos and threes may see Lara on Themyscira a lot more."

His parents laughed. It was good to see Clark, despite the circumstances, showing flashes of his old sense of humor. He sighed and got up, "I'm going to go over the papers in my room."

Martha asked, "What about the ring?"

He looked at it, his eyes reflecting the gravity and finality of the situation. "I…don't…You do whatever you want with it." He left them.

They looked at each other. Jonathan gently put Lara's feet down and leaned forward to pick it up. "I'll pawn it."

Martha remarked, "I wish we didn't have to…"

Jonathan said, "This chapter of his life is closed, Martha. It represents the past. It needs to be put to rest."

"I know…It just feels so sad…to know this is the end."

"When one door closes, Martha, another one always opens."


	9. Chapter 9

COMING FACE TO FACE

CHAPTER NINE

Lara, daughter to Wonder Woman and Superman, attained her first year on a fine summer's day. Her Grandmother and many self-proclaimed aunts had decided that a formal temple ceremony would be conducted, followed by a feast to celebrate and officially herald this precious new addition to the tribe.

The day had been a happy one. The Amazons had been gratified and honored to see Hera appear and bless the child. Accompanying her had been Apollo, God of light, truth and the sun, and his twin sister, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, wild things and the moon. They were announced as Lara's patrons.

They represented the balance as Lara was a product of a union that had not been foreseen even by the Gods of Olympus themselves. She had not been born of clay and magic but from a man and a woman who happened to be two of the most powerful and gifted beings to walk planet Earth. Her abilities promised to be far above those of her parents, and the Amazons and Gods recognized these would have to be carefully shaped and nurtured. Her mother's dream was for her to learn to use them wisely and for the benefit of all beings.

This wish Diana of Themyscira did make as she lit a taper and put it to burn on the altar. She then turned to move back to her place near Donna and Hippolyta. Donna, who was holding Lara, handed her over. Penelope moved to lead them in a final prayer of thanks giving. The Gods smiled and flowers rained down upon the congregation.

It was then Lara sneezed on Diana's shoulder. The sound was reminiscent of a gust of wind and the flowers dispersed into the air like a breaking wave and the group of guardswomen just behind them felt themselves going down to the floor like ten pins.

Diana gasped in alarm. "Gods! I am so sorry…I…Are you alright?"

Euboea, who was one of the victims, rose with sheepish smile. "Yes, Princess, we are fine. Just our dignity …There is certainly no doubt of her sire."

Donna snickered. The sight of the guards on the floor in such a serious ceremony was too much. Lara looked at her aunt who could not contain herself, and clapped her hands and gurgled loudly. Her baby laughter made everyone begin to smile, even Hippolyta.

Diana looked apologetically at Penelope. "Pardon for the interruption…"

Penelope smiled. "Laughter is never unwelcome, Princess."

The temple ceremony resumed and ended without incident. All the Amazons then left for the great hall where the feast would take place. Diana sat with Lara on her lap as her mother made a speech, and then watched her many sisters come up, one by one, to greet and give the child gifts for her birthday. Hand-carved animals from fine woods, and marble; ornamental bows and arrows or small swords, parchment with fine words of wisdom, poetry and sketches; hand made clay, porcelain and silver ornaments; embroidered blankets and even beautifully crafted jewels were amongst the many gifts laid at Lara's feet.

It was a happy day and yet Diana's smile was not as dazzling as it could have been and her eyes often looked towards the windows as if searching for something. Hippolyta, who watched her daughter, and was in tune with her moods, knew what was bothering her.

Lara's father had been the only male to be invited for this special day. He had been told of it two months prior to the date and had been very gratified to even be considered to come to such a ceremony. He had promised he would be there. But the day was drawing to a close and Diana saw no flutter of a red cape nor heard that sound of wind rushing that always seemed to make her heart beat faster.

Lara eventually grew cranky with the noise and a need to sleep and Diana excused herself from the feast to take her back to her quarters. She had just laid her down when there was a knock on the door. It was Hippolyta.

"How is the little one?"

"Finally asleep. Sometimes having so many people and so much activity seems to wear her out. Her senses are more like Clark's. It must be hard when one is so small not to be able to tune everything out. She will sleep like a log. It was an exciting day albeit a wearying one." Diana gestured for her to come in and take a seat.

Hippolyta sat down in a chair and looked at her daughter as she picked up one of Lara's sandals from the floor, and then dusted out mashed bits of honey cake from the child's red cape. It made Hippolyta smile inwardly at the motherly look on Diana's face as she did it. It also made her sigh. The child she had reared and loved was now a mother herself. How time had flown!

She mused conversationally, "So any word of Superman?"

Diana looked up. "No… Donna said when she called the League, she was informed that Superman and Green Lantern had been sent off on a routine diplomatic mission to Rann two days ago. They were to attend some meeting but it seems there is some trouble with Thanagar and they had to remain."

"Ah, I see. That would explain it. He has never missed coming to take Lara for her time with him. I hope all is well with him."

Diana put the red cape down in a chair and murmured, "So do I."

"You are going to leave this arrangement with Lara?"

"Well, it makes sense whilst she is this small to let him have her every weekend to establish and maintain bonds. I think once she is older and understands, separation anxieties would have lessened and she could probably go and stay for longer spells. He is very good with her. She seems so much calmer when she comes back from her time in Smallville."

"And you and he?"

Diana blinked. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that, Diana. Donna said he is free …"

"Mother, can we please not talk of Ka…Clark…"

Hippolyta saw the stubborn turn to her lips and sighed. "Fine. Are you ready to go back?"

Diana took in a deep breath. "Yes."

"But no Justice League?"

Diana shook her head. "No. No, Justice League."

"Donna is very relieved you are taking back up the mantle of Ambassador. She, I think, finds it rather tedious."

Diana smiled wryly. "Well, it can be. I am glad we are moving from Gateway City to Washington."

Hippolyta said, "I know the Wonderdome has done wonderful work but according to Donna, its magical nature is somewhat off putting to the more conservative elements. Also it seems your Garden of Dreams has er…been very indiscreet, showing a little too much of your subconsciousness…"

Diana blushed as she recalled Donna telling her during the last tour someone shouted out "Isn't that Superman?" It seemed the crystals had taken the form of her and Superman in an intimate embrace.

Diana turned the subject swiftly. "You said we were going to have a new staff?"

"Yes. I think you should hire people from the outside. We will only have our Sisters for security. Donna has short listed several people for you to interview and I am sending our own Ferdinand to help you."

Diana smiled at the thought of the Minotaur she knew from childhood. "It will be nice to have him there. What of the building itself?"

"Timandra and Donna have already looked around and chosen one. They say it is more Romanesque than Greco but still is large and in a perfect location. All it needs now is for its Ambassador to go in."

Diana sighed. "What a pity I cannot have Lara there with me."

"I know, but she is weaned now and she will be here and well looked after, and you will be coming home via the portal every evening. Besides, I think you need this. You have been away from what you have been accustomed to for nearly two years. It is time to reconnect with the outside world."

Diana nodded. "Yes. And before I do that there is something I must do…"

Hippolyta looked at her face and began instantly, "Diana, that would not be wise…"

"Mother, I must. I feel responsible and I want to at least say I am sorry."

Hippolyta sighed. "Oh daughter, you don't know the fury that lies in a woman's heart when she thinks she has been rejected for another."

Diana said sadly, "I know. She probably hates me. But I need to do this."

* * *

Lois Lane sat at her desk finishing up a new story that she had been pursuing. It had been a tough assignment but she had gotten through it and actually succeeded in exposing a case of fraud and corruption at the highest levels in the prison system. The warden himself had been taking bribes and there had been murder and abuses going on under his watch with his sanction.

It had been a draining three months for her but it had been worth it and all this time she had to weather smirks from Cat Grant and looks of sympathy from other staff members. No one knew the whole story but many were frankly not surprised she divorced Clark Kent. He was a good reporter but for someone as vibrant as Lois, he was seen as rather too quiet and dull.

If it had not been for Richard White, Lois may not have gotten over the last tough months when the divorce was finalized. He had been there for her but strangely enough had been very blunt and forthcoming with her. He never sugar coated anything and he was frank to a fault and even told her when she was being a bit of a brat. It was odd since Clark used to be the opposite. Always listening and supporting and never really challenging her. Lois had gotten used to that, and getting her own way because there had been a Superman to always bail her out. Now having to really fight for her corner and prove to someone like Richard that she could get scoops the normal way and not act rash and throw herself into danger and wait to be rescued, proved to be somewhat fulfilling.

A tiny smile played on her lips. Richard had even offered to buy her dinner. There wasn't much that could ruin Lois' day. Until Jimmy came by and whispered, "Someone is on the roof to see you."

Lois stiffened and was about to snap at Jimmy but the young man was called away by Perry White. Jimmy shrugged helplessly and mouthed. "Sorry…"

Lois did not know why but her heart did skip a beat and found herself fuming. She was at work! She told him if he had to contact her to call or e-mail first. She had not seen him in months and she preferred it that way.

Grumbling, she left her desk and took the lift to the roof. She reached the top floor and stomped up the steps to the heavy iron door. This was something she used to do often in their courting days and it used to be a thrill of going up and meeting him and flying above Metropolis. Now it seemed like another life time. It was odd. Richard had a love of flying too and had his pilot license. He had offered to take her flying and she had refused…She was not sure why.

She snorted as she stepped out onto the roof. "This had better be good…I have a deadline, you know…I…"

Lois's voice halted and she turned a deep red. Standing there was not Superman as she had expected. It was Wonder Woman. But she was not in her uniform. She stood in a white tunic and sandals with a red cape.

"Lois…thank you for coming…"

"I thought it was Clark. If I knew it was you, believe me I would _not_ be here! You have a nerve coming here!"

Diana began quietly, "I know you are angry with me but I need to tell you how sorry I am for all that has happened."

"Really? You are _sorry_ for me? The woman who caused my marriage to crumble is sorry for me."

Diana said sadly, "Lois, do you know how horrible I feel to know that your marriage ended? If I could have done anything to prevent it I would have…I tried to even undo what happened in Clark's mind so that he could live his life but that turned out to be a grave mistake…"

She said acidly, "Maybe if you had not slept with a married man in the first place all of this would have been avoided?"

Diana blinked. "It…was one thousand years and I…we…thought we were not going back. We thought everyone was dead and it was only then we…Please, if I knew we had a chance of coming back, I would never have …"

Lois folded her arms and looked at her ironically. "How sweet. He said the same thing. Tell me, would you have stopped yourself from falling in love with him too?"

Diana looked stricken. She said nothing. Lois observed dryly, "Cat got your tongue, eh? You are not fooling anyone, you know, with this innocent kitten routine. You may be able to bat your lashes at Superman but I know you were after him from day one."

"That's not true…I …we…He was my friend."

Lois said scornfully, "Yes, friends who end up sleeping together and having a child. That did the trick, didn't it? The baby. No better way to trap a man."

"But I didn't…" Diana looked at her nonplussed. "Lois, you are making this into something truly ugly. My daughter is a miracle and I never expected to even have a child."

Lois drawled, "So very convenient for you, Princess. You keep saying you did not want to hurt me and would do anything to take away my hurt. I learned my husband slept with you and had a child with you! I got _divorced!_ What could you do to take away even a fraction of my pain?"

Diana swallowed. "I am so sorry."

"Sure you are. This is just about you coming here to feel better. What if I said to you, I still wanted him and wanted to try again? Will you be magnanimous and step aside? Could you promise me that you would never ever open yourself to any relationship with him?"

Diana was pale but steadily said, "I have no relationship with Clark other than we share a child together and if that is what you want, Lois, I swear on my Gods, I would do what you ask."

Lois frowned and stared at her in some amazement. "You know, for a minute there I think you mean that…"

Diana responded, "I do mean it…Lara is Clark's daughter and I would never deprive her of her father and that is all that it needs to be…I would stay away, step aside. Are you asking it of me?"

Lois was tempted. She was fully aware that she and Clark were over but there was a part of her that wanted this woman to suffer. One word and she could probably ruin any chances of them getting together again. That would serve them right. To love each other but never be able to be together for the shadow of guilt over Diana's head. She stared at Diana's face and the sincerity in her eyes. Open and blue and devoid of deceit .So much like Clark's.

Lois suddenly threw her hands up in exasperation. "You would be a martyr to drive me up a wall! Damn you and damn him with your nobility and selflessness. Couldn't you one day just be a _bitch_ so I can feel better about being horrible to you? Oh, just go away and stop looking so miserable. You love him. It's written all over you. My life isn't going to stop or end because I got divorced. You can count on that. Lois Lane is not a quitter and I have quite a life ahead of me, thank you very much."

She turned away leaving Diana looking rather bemused. It always gave her satisfaction to have the last word.

"Foolish, swimsuit-wearing Amazon. Do I have to spell it out for you?" she grumbled. But she actually felt better when she returned to her desk and Richard White's voice sounded behind her.

"There you are. I want to make reservations for us but I want to know what kind of food you like…"

Lois suddenly smiled. "Surprise me. Oh, and Richard?"

"Yes?"

"I would love to go flying with you."

His smile was charming. She never noticed how truly handsome he was until now. "Well how about I make that reservation somewhere we can fly to?"

Lois nodded. "You do that."

* * *

Superman and Green Lantern docked a Javelin in the hanger of the JLA satellite a week later. They stepped out both looking exhausted. It had been a trying week of negotiations and trying to stop two rival nations from going to war. There had been insurgent activity and riots, and thankfully both were able to finally leave with some semblance of a peace established.

They both met J'onn on the main observation deck whom they debriefed. Superman offered to do the report. Lantern was grateful for this as he was exhausted. As Superman sat at the console and his fingers moved as a blur over the keyboard, J'onn said, "You look tired. When did you last get any rest?"

"I grabbed an hour on the flight in. But GL needed it more than I…so I flew most of the way."

"Well, when you are done you should try to get some sleep."

He looked up at that. "I can't. This mission threw me off by an entire ten days."

"Yes, I know. I made an excuse for you at you work place and they think you are recovering from chicken pox."

He said, "Thanks but I missed Lara's birthday. I thought I could perhaps go to Themyscira to drop off her gift…if Diana will allow me. "

J'onn tilted his head at him. "You are aware Diana is not on Themyscira?"

He stopped. "She isn't?"

"No. Diana is in Washington DC. She is preparing to take back up the mantle as Ambassador."

"Washington DC?"

"Yes…They have dispensed with the Wonderdome and going for a standard building and hiring non Amazon staff according to what Donna has told me. Diana is currently overseeing the furnishing and last minute arrangements before the staff go in."

Superman's fingers moved swiftly once more. "Is she going to come back to the League?"

"No."

He finished and pressed save and print. He rose. "There's your hard and soft copy, J'onn. Excuse me. I need to freshen up."

J'onn nodded. "Thank you, Superman. Get some rest too."

* * *

Diana walked through the rooms of the Embassy on the ground floor and took note of what had to be done. The furniture had been moved into rooms but not yet arranged. In the large circular foyer unopened boxes were stacked almost to the ceiling. They contained books, ornaments, dishes, records from the old embassy, sheets, curtains, mats, lamps, and many other things required to decorate the rooms.

The task of unpacking itself would have intimidated any human but for a super powered Amazon, it was just what she needed to keep her busy.

She hovered to the top boxes and brought them down. She knelt to the floor and opened the box to peer in at the contents. It held books, stationary, and the Embassy records. Two hours later the room used as her office had been put into order as well as the sitting rooms and the main atrium. Books for the library she left in that room as it required cataloging and referencing, something that would have to be done by the new staff.

She went back out into the foyer and went into two more boxes that held decorative ornaments, pictures, and weaponry for the walls. Diana sat on the floor studying a framed photograph of her and Nessie. It had been taken shortly after her coming into the Patriarch's world. Gods, she had been so young and naive back then. Nessie had only just been teasing her about Superman and having the "hots" for him. Diana sighed. How blind she had been back then. She had understood so little and expected so much.

Footsteps echoed along the corridor. Diana looked up. It was one of her sisters, Cacia, who was on guard duty.

"Princess…" Cacia looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes? Are the paparazzi giving trouble again?" It seemed since news of Princess Diana's re-appearance the journalists were all tripping over themselves to get a first picture of her.

"Yes. Hera, will they never give up? I caught one climbing the back fence. What shall we do with him?"

Diana sighed. "Why will they not leave me in peace?"

"I suggest you get this one arrested. He has actually been found on the compound. You have been too easy on them, you know."

"I'll leave it to your judgment."

"I would also, Princess, bring in some of our best Themysciran hounds to guard the compound. Remember this is not the Wonderdome, which had its own protective instincts and would detect threats easily."

"Yes, I know. But we want to try to make this place less formidable and people friendly. Our hounds may seem a trifle fierce. Steel, one of my trusted JLA allies, will be helping in the installation of a proper security system tomorrow."

Cacia bowed. "Very well, Your Highness. I will see to this nuisance." She withdrew.

Diana sighed and picked up the two boxes with ease, flew up to the room that would be her bedroom. She put the photograph on the top of a writing desk. How she wished she could have one of Lara. But she couldn't risk that. No one must know she had a child.

She proceeded to pick up weapons and began to arrange them on the wall. She was about to place the sword of Hephaestus, her mother's gift to her, on a bracket when she heard a noise above. It sounded as if the door to the roof was being ripped open. Diana's heart began to beat faster and her fingers curled tightly about the hilt of the sword. She hadn't been back in the world for what seemed like ages but she knew she had left behind many enemies and that they would all be very eager to find her and settle a score or two.

She took in a deep breath and floated stealthily out of the room towards the sounds. At the end of the corridor was the curving stairs to the roof and she could hear the footsteps with her sharp ears. Diana waited behind a wall and when she saw the hulking shadow loom, she swung her sword with a screech, "Intruder! How dare you breach this place?"

A powerful forearm met the blade. She felt herself pulled forward, the sword torn out of her hand and she was pushed against the wall, her own blade at her neck and none other that Superman himself was staring at her. Their faces were mere inches apart.

His eye brows rose and he asked wryly, "Is this how you greet your guests, Madam Ambassador?"

Diana gasped, her face reddening. "What are you doing here?"

He removed the sword at once, passed it back to her and winced. His sleeve was slashed and arm was bleeding as he bent to retrieve a gift wrapped box that had fallen to the floor when she attacked him.

"I came to drop off Lara's gift. You are pretty jumpy, aren't you?" He gave her the gift.

"Oh…Thank you." She accepted it and looked at his wound and winced. "I'm sorry but I thought you were an intruder. All week we have been plagued with paparazzi and when I heard the door being torn off. I assumed someone was breaking in. You know guests are not expected to tear off roof doors and enter at will, Superman."

"Touché. But it was the only way to get in without me being a splash on the front page of the National Enquirer. I welded it back in place. I had no idea I would be jumped and nearly beheaded. So you decapitate first and ask questions later?"

Diana said defensively, "I'm alone here, except for a handful of guardswomen outside. I thought you could be anyone…You should have called or used your super vision…I could have hurt you…"

He looked at his arm and began staunching it with his cape. "Oh, this is stinging quite nicely thank you. And you know, I'm not so paranoid or forward to invade your privacy by looking through walls."

She sighed. "Let me bind that up. It's magical and will not heal right off…"

They went downstairs into the kitchen. He looked around at all the boxes. "You are doing this alone?'

She put the gift on the table and gestured for him to sit. "I ..It helps…Keeps me busy."

He sat and was able to look at her fully for the first time. She was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Her bracelets were on her wrists and the girdle of Gaea looped about her waist. Her hair was in a simple braid with the tiara. She looked young and school girlish. He could hardly believe by looking at her she was the mother of his child.

She turned to the boxes. "There is a first aid kit somewhere and some Themyciran medicines."

He indicated to pile. "Third one down."

She nodded and picked it up. Rifling through it, she found what she needed. She pulled a chair and gently took his arm. "I am going to have to cut your sleeve open," she said apologetically.

He smiled boyishly. "Like old times. Go ahead."

Diana tried not to notice how much she missed that smile and cut open his sleeve to bare the long deep cut. She began to clean the wound. "Hera, it's deep. Sorry…"

"I'll live."

She picked up a pot with some healing salve and using her fingers gently packed it into the gaping wound. She looked up to see him studying her silently and tried to make conversation as silence seemed to make her nervous.

"When did you get back?"

"Half and hour ago."

Diana looked up. "Oh. No wonder. You look tired…"

"Well, I haven't slept for days and Lantern needed the rest more than I did. I flew us back."

"You should get some rest, Clark. This could have waited…"

"I wanted to see Lara…I'm sorry to have missed her birthday. How is she?"

Diana began to bind his arm with a bandage. "She's fine. She's walking very well now and is trying to talk…but it's more garbled speech…She loves that rocking horse Pa made for her."

"Not saying Dada yet then?" he half jested.

Diana lips twitched. According to Martha Kent, Lara was being coached by him and Pa to see whose name she would say first. "No…not yet…"

"How was the ceremony?"

"It went well. Apollo and Artemis were announced as her patrons."

"The Gods made an appearance?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. Hera gave her blessing. …" Diana suddenly smiled. "Lara sneezed during the ceremony and blew a group of the guardswomen over."

"She did?" He began to laugh but a look of pride shone in his eyes. "Well, it could have been worse I guess. Could have been heat vision. You know, I burnt down the barn and many a chair, tree, and shrub as a baby. You will need to fire proof some stuff or at the very least have water at your finger tips. Ma slept with pails of water near her…"

Diana nodded. "Yes, I had thought of that. There, that will do for now."

"Thank you. J'onn said you won't be coming to the League."

"No." She sat up quickly to avoid his gaze and discard the bloodied bits of gauze.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know, Clark. It's better this way. I'm sorry for everything. For your divorce. For your having to move from your job and your city and people you love."

He said heavily, "I'm dealing with it."

She began, "Clark, I know you were very angry with me. You had every right to be."

He stood up and walked over to her. "I was angry at what you did. Not you."

She turned and looked into his eyes. "Will things ever be okay with us again?"

"The day I stop seeing that stricken look in your eyes when I am near you…maybe. My anger is no different than your feeling you need to shoulder the blame."

Diana confessed sadly, "I went and saw Lois a few days ago."

He looked slightly taken back. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. She was very angry."

"I could have told you that, Diana."

"I did not expect anything from her, Clark. I just had to face her. It was one of the worse things I have ever had to do in my life."

"I know. I've been there. Ma said time is the only thing that will help this situation."

Diana blurted out. "Clark, if you had a chance to make amends and she wanted you back…would you?"

He frowned. "What? I…" Before he could reply, the JLA comlink beeped. He answered it somewhat impatiently, "Yes, J'onn?"

"Superman, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Parasite is attacking people in downtown Metropolis. I would have asked Steel but he is not available."

"I'm on it, J'onn," he returned. He looked at Diana soberly. "I have to go."

"I know. Be careful," she warned, mindful of the abilities of the Parasite. "And if you need help…"

He walked to the back door and opened it. "I know." He added before he flew off, "I loved Lois and I still care for her wellbeing. I always will. Just as with Lana and Lori. But I'm not in love with any of them."

He was gone. She exhaled and felt one of the gnawing doubts in her heart ease. She looked at the gift on the table and picked it up. She opened it and her eyes softened. It was a snow globe. Inside was a realistic carving of the Smallville farm house and trees and fields and engraved on the bottom was …" To Lara…Happy First Birthday from Daddy, Grandpa and Grandma with lots of love."

Diana sighed and floated upstairs to put it on her bedside table. When she returned home later she would show it to her daughter.

* * *

She was putting last minute touches to the bed by smoothing the covers and fixing the pillows when she smiled. Her mother would be surprised to see her being domestic but having lived with Julia on Kefalonia, Diana had learned how to be self sufficient. It was not every time she would be surrounded by servants and Diana herself did not expect anyone to wait on her.

She suddenly heard the sound of the door opening again from above. Diana's heart skipped a beat. She tried to chide herself for it. She wondered if he had come back to go see Lara and if everything with the Parasite had turned out okay.

She chided, as she floated along the corridor, knowing he would fully well hear her, "I am going to have to bill you for that door, Clark…I…"

She gasped. Staring at her was no Superman but her very own self! Before she could react a fist arched and slammed into her jaw. The power of that punch sent her flying down the corridor and slamming into a wall. Diana shook her head in a daze as she tried rising. A pillar was torn out from a recess and came at her. Diana braced her arms as it smashed and crumbled upon her.

Hands that wore bracelets grabbed her by the neck and tore the lasso off her hips. It tied her with it and dragged her into the bedroom. Eyes scanned and saw the means to activating the portal to Themyscira. It was a long cheval mirror in a far corner.

"Well, Princess, time for me to go home."

Diana struggled and gasped, "Who are you?"

The imposter reached down and took the tiara off her head and placed it on her own. She glanced at herself in a mirror. "I am you, Wonder Woman."

"What do you want?"

The imposter smiled. "Guess." She took up the snow globe and studied it. "So sweet. Made of Kryptonian metal and glass…Very strong..." She raised it and stuck Diana hard on the back of the head. Diana slumped to the floor. The globe thudded to the floor and blood pooled under her head.

The imposter went to the cheval mirror and activated the portal. Light flashed and a long corridor seemed to appear. The person now looking like Wonder Woman floated into it, and vanished leaving behind the inert, lasso bound body of the real Diana of Themyscira.


	10. Chapter 10

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

CHAPTER 10

"Princess?"

"Princess, are you alright?"

The voice persisted in her head. Diana's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus. Her head pounded and she felt as if the room was still spinning. Something wet was being placed on her forehead. She pushed it off and tried to sit up.

"Gods! My head!"

"No. Lie down. Please, Your Highness, your have a terrible cut on your head and it needs attention."

Diana saw it was Cacia above her and she was lying on her bed. The guard was looking at her with real concern. Diana found the Lariat of Hestia lying curled up next to her.

Cacia was speaking. Diana had to struggle to focus on what she was saying. "I heard a commotion and by the time I came here, I saw you lying on the floor bound in the lasso. What happened, Your Highness? The corridor is in a mess. Was there a fight?"

Diana sat upright. "_I must get home_!"

She swayed and held her head. She felt dizzy. Cacia held her as if to steady her. "You need medical attention. Let me get you some water and clean that …"

Diana pushed her off. Her face was white. "No! I need to go home! _Now_!"

She grabbed the lasso and headed for the portal. She activated it and tripped into the long corridor of light, leaving Cacia confused and worried.

* * *

Diana appeared in the portal chamber. It was an oval room that was guarded to ensure that no one could enter or leave without the Queen's sanction. The two sentinels looked up in some surprise as she stepped off the platform and bowed.

"Princess, welcome, again."

Diana gave them a look of dismay and took to the air, leaving them somewhat bemused. She flew straight to her chambers ignoring her sisters who saw her and bowed and waved.

She burst into the room to find Myrrha tidying up. The elder Amazon looked up in some surprised.

"Your Highness, have you forgotten something?"

"Where is Lara?" she demanded.

"What?"

Diana rushed to the bedroom to see an empty cot. Her eyes looked around in vain and she cried, "Where is my daughter?"

Myrrha stared at her in some concern and bewilderment. Diana looked disheveled and she could see the matted blood on her hair and the crimson stains on her t-shirt.

"Princess, you came and took Lara an hour ago."

Diana shouted, "I did not! That wasn't me! I was in the Embassy. Hera, she…it took Lara!"

Myrrha took a step back. She looked at the Princess with real concern now. She wondered if she was raving. She began confused, "Princess, I do not know what you are talking about. But you came and took the little one. You said you were taking her to the Embassy. To see her father."

Diana held her head and seemed to sway. "Gods…No!…No!"

Myrrha reached for her and steadied her. "Princess, you are not well…"

Diana clutched at her and choked, "Where is my mother? I must see my mother!"

* * *

Hippolyta firmly held Diana's shoulders as Epione attended to wound on her head. It was as much to keep her stationary as it was to comfort her, to show her she was not alone. The entire island was in shock. It seemed someone or something had come onto the island in Diana's guise and had taken Lara.

No one had thought anything of it. Who would question a mother from saying she was taking her child? Lara had been fast asleep and she had been taken quietly and without a murmur of protest.

Diana had been impatient and anxious to leave to find out who took her child. But she had been stopped by her mother who told her in no uncertain terms that she needed her wound attended first before she went off on what could be a fruitless search.

Hippolyta whispered, "We don't know who took her, Diana. Where will you start?"

She clenched her hands into fists. "I don't know…But I swear when I find who took my child I will…" She swallowed, feeling her throat close up.

Hippolyta felt the emotion in her and knew Diana was near to losing control. She felt the fear and the anger and the confusion. Hippolyta herself was feeling a pain growing in her heart. She felt guilty. Lara had been under the care of the Amazons and it was here she had been taken away right under their noses. She had assured Diana that her daughter would be well looked after and safe.

Epione said soberly, "I am finished, Princess. Drink this. It will ease your headache."

Diana hit the cup away and snapped, "I must find her! It was someone who looked like me! Was it a clone? Someone from another Earth? Who could it be? Circe? A God? A demon? "

Hippolyta came around her and took her hand. "I don't know, my child. I am consulting the Oracle…as we speak."

Diana cried "I cannot stay here doing nothing! Lara could be hurt. She could be moved farther and farther away from us as we speak…I must find her…I…"

Hippolyta titled her chin. "Daughter, _calm your self_. The warrior must take the place of the mother. Or else you will not be able to face this…"

Diana stared at her and she swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hippolyta murmured, "Remember what I taught you. Do not fall to pieces now."

"Yes, Mother," she replied, knowing in her heart Hippolyta was right.

Hippolyta gestured to Epione to bring over the cup. "Now drink this. "

Diana drained the cup of its contents. Hippolyta took the empty cup and promised, "We will find her. If we have to move heaven and earth. We will find her."

There was a knock on the door and Penelope entered. She looked unhappy. She bowed and said quietly, "Princess, I have tried to consult the Oracle but we cannot see who took Lara. Whatever it was has cloaked its trail. It must be powerful magic."

There was abject silence. Even Hippolyta did not know what to suggest.

Diana stood up. "I must tell Clark."

* * *

It was a change over of shift. The Martian Manhunter was about to hand over the reins to Batman, who was to act as coordinator. The Flash, the Atom, Black Canary and Plastic Man were also on duty. Superman had just teleported in. He had only just disposed of the Parasite and was feeling truly tired now. He just wanted to go to his quarters and get some rest.

They all stood on the main observation deck. Batman was listening to J'onn give him a run down of the current status quo, indicating situations that might need watching and those that needed no intervention. Plastic Man was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to get Black Canary to go on a date with him, whilst the Atom was trying to ignore Wally who wanted someone to swap shifts with him.

"Wally, I would like the New Year off too. I worked it for the last three years."

"Oh come on, Doc! What do you need it for? You have no wife, no girlfriend. Your head is always buried in research! What are you gonna do? Party with the lab rats?"

"That's the tact to persuade me, Wally," said Ray sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. I got a hot date lined up. Help a guy out."

Dr Palmer said firmly, "No."

Wally saw Superman and his eyes brightened. "Ah forget it. I see someone who I can ask. He's got _no_ reason to want the New Year off. He's worse off than you in the romance department."

The Atom shook his head wryly as Flash dashed in front of Superman. "Hey, Blue, I have a proposition for you."

Superman said, as if on automatic, "I'm not racing you, Wally."

"No…It's not that…It's better. I got a way I can save you time and money."

Superman heard Ray snort and he said wearily, "Go away, Wally."

"Hey, hey!" he protested and gave Ray a glare and followed Superman as he went up to J'onn and Batman. "Come on, at least listen to what I have to say!"

"Clark, all secured in Metropolis?" asked Batman.

"Yes, the Parasite is in custody," Superman replied and then looked at Flash with a firm, "I said no, Wally."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Flash protested.

Batman spoke over Flash. "Good. J'onn said you've been on the go for days. I think it's time you go get some rest, Clark."

The teleporter began to beep. Batman queried, "Who is that? Everyone booked for duty has reported in."

J'onn turned to the control panel and saw the signature. He uttered in surprise, "It's Diana!"

Everyone turned. Superman's brow creased. Even Wally's eyes widened.

Plastic Man turned away from Dinah and exclaimed, "Wonderbabe is back? No disrespect there, Dinah, but let me show you how a real woman would talk to Patrick "Eel" O'Brien."

Canary rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

Diana appeared on the platform. She was in her Wonder Woman uniform minus the tiara and the look on her face made J'onn and Clark start towards her. Something was wrong. They both knew it at once.

She began huskily, "Clark…"

"Diana? What is it?" demanded Clark.

Her eyes met his and he could see the distress in them. She whispered, "Lara…Someone took Lara."

Superman's face seemed to lose its entire colour. "_What_?" he grasped her by the upper arms. "What are you saying? _Who_ took Lara?"

"I don't know…After you left, someone or something that looked like me attacked me. It was powerful and managed to bind me with my own lasso. It went to Themyscira via the portal and it duped my sisters. They thought it was me. It took her and I don't know who it is…and where it took her…" Against her will her voice broke and he instinctively drew her close. She didn't even think of resisting. She hid her face in his shoulder and felt his hand on her hair.

J'onn went up to them and seemed to rest his hand on both their shoulders as if in a gesture of comfort.

Wally frowned. "What's going on? Why is Diana here? Why do they look so upset? Who the heck is Lara?"

Batman said calmly, "Lara is their daughter."

Plastic Man, the Atom, Black Canary and the Flash gasped unanimously. "_What_?"

* * *

The members of the League who were on duty gathered in the conference room. They sat Diana down and got the full story from her. Superman stood behind her chair, arms folded, looking as grim as anyone had ever seen him. Batman was sitting, hand on chin, clearly pondering, while J'onn kept a supportive hand on Diana's shoulder.

Flash, Black Canary, the Atom, and Plastic Man could not stop gaping. It was not everyday one learned that there existed a child born of a union of two of the most powerful heroes on the League. And that everything they had believed of their friends had been wrong. There had been no affair. Just two people who had been thrown together for one thousand years and been played by a twist of Fate. They actually felt ashamed for their part in gossiping and speculating about them and looked at the anxiety Superman and Wonder Woman were trying to hide with real sympathy.

"Someone that looks like Diana. Who could it be?" asked Dinah.

Batman said, "The possibilities are endless. It could be a clone. It could be a Wonder Woman from an alternative earth. Ultra Woman. Circe…"

J'onn interrupted. "Anyone with _shape shifting_ abilities."

The Atom said wryly, "That could just be about anyone. Gemini, Everyman, the Insect Queen, White Martians, the Duke of Deception…"

Batman said, "It has to be someone with a rationale."

Plastic Man said, "Er, _Superman_ and_ Wonder Woman_? Surely that's reason enough?"

"Yes and if it's an enemy, they usually bait and lay traps. This makes no sense."

Flash jumped to his feet. "We can start by going and questioning every shape shifter and witch and demon we know."

Dinah sighed. "That will take forever…but seems the only option we have."

Batman rose and everyone followed suit. "I'll go call in some more reinforcements. Unless you don't want others to know about Lara?"

Superman looked at Diana. She sighed and nodded. Clark said grimly, "It makes no difference now. We need all the help we can get."

Batman stopped near Diana. "I'm sorry. For that incident in Kefalonia."

She said softly, "You didn't know, Bruce."

"No, but I guess I was out of order. I should have known better."

As if to show she held no grudges, she touched his arm. "It's okay."

J'onn began, "We should all work in teams as we don't know what…."

Before J'onn could even finish, a blinding flash of light appeared before them. Everyone stared. A golden haired man wearing winged sandals, carrying a caduceus hovered above them.

Diana pushed to the front and went down on one knee. "Lord Hermes."

He looked at her. "You have to go and fight for the little one, Champion of the Gods."

Diana jerked to her feet "Where is she? You know where she is?"

Hermes looked at Superman. "You too, Son of Krypton. You must go and retrieve your daughter."

Superman began angrily, "If this is some test of the Gods to amuse themselves at the expense of an innocent child..."

Hermes cut him off. "It is not. And the Gods of Olympus cannot do anything as it is beyond our realm. I am Hermes, Patron of Boundaries and those who traverse them. I can transport you where your daughter has been taken. But that is all. I cannot get involved. It is up to you. But you must not tarry. Time is of the essence."

Superman came to stand alongside Wonder Woman. Diana said, "We are ready."

* * *

They felt themselves being teleported and they landed on what appeared to be the remnants of a courtyard covered in snow. They looked around them and stared. The walls of what looked like a great Castle seemed to surround them. It was crumbling and they could see half broken battlements and spires. The light in the sky seemed to have been dimmed. There was only a darkness and heavy cloud. Superman could not see the sun or the moon.

Clark muttered. "I know this place."

Diana shivered as they walked into what used to be a huge hall. "Bilskirnir," she whispered.

Clark turned to stare at her. "What?"

Diana said, as she knelt near a slab that seemed part of a fireplace and brushed the snow down to reveal runes on the mantle, "Clark, we are in Valhalla."

He stiffened and he remembered. Bilskirnir. Thor's golden hall. It was where the God had lived with his wife, Sif, and their children. It was here he and Diana had sat and dined on occasion long before the war had gotten so terrible.

He looked around. "What happened here, Diana?"

A voice sounded behind them. It was a familiar one. "You have come at a time when a doom that has been foretold is coming, Kal-el and Diana."

Diana spun around and saw a tall robust man with red hair, in armor and furs, appear. "Thor!" She went to him and embraced him.

"Aye." He gave her a paternal pat on the back. "Tis good to see you once again, Princess." He turned to grasp Superman's outstretched hand. "And you, Kal-el."

Clark asked, "Thor, what's happening here?"

Thor turned and looked up at the sky. "The wolf Skoll has devoured the sun and his brother, Hati, has devoured the moon. The land is in darkness. The stars have fled from the sky. Asgard has been plunged into winter for three years." His once vibrant and booming voice seemed to fall. "Brother has fought brother and slain each other. Kinship has been deviled. The age of the wolf and wind comes and no man will have mercy on each other."

Clark murmured, "Ragnarok."

Thor looked at him sadly. "Aye."

Diana began, "But what has this to do with my child? My God, Hermes, brought us here…"

Thor said, "I called upon the Messenger to bring you forth, Champion of Olympus and Once Keeper of Mjolnir. Both honored Asgardians. I needed your help once again. It heartened me to hear that you had been blessed with offspring and pained me when I realized what my calling had wrought."

Clark and Diana looked at him confused. He explained, "Mjolnir has been stolen."

"What? By whom?" asked Diana

"By the trickster, Loki. He murdered Baldur, and for it had been bound and punished, but he escaped and stole Mjolnir and has joined his own kind, the Jotunn."

Realization dawned on Clark. Loki, the God of Mischief, was not only one of the giant race but had the abilities of a shape shifter.

Diana gasped as well as the same thought came to her. "Loki! It was he that stole Lara!"

"Yes, because he knows that I have summoned you. He will use your daughter as a battle shield."

Clark demanded, "Where is he? If he hurts a hair on my daughter's head, only Odin can help him."

* * *

The bridge that separated Asgard, realm of the gods from Midgard, realm of the mortals, was called Bifrost. East of Midgard was a placed called Ironwood. There dwelled the witch who bore Fenir, the son of Loki; she was Angrbooa, known as the "one who brings grief". She had also borne Loki's other two children, Jormungandr, the Midgard Serpent, and Hel, one of the rulers of the dark underworld.

She now sat in a hall of a dark Manor watching over a baby girl that lay in a cradle with spikes on the sides. She stared at her somewhat scathingly. Why did Loki bring this creature to her? This ugly, little, golden skinned, human looking child with black curls and eyes as blue as a fjord. Angrbooa looked at the tiara in her hand. Loki had gifted her with it. It was a powerful weapon and she could feel the magical properties in it. It was the only reason she relented to watch over the child. The child herself had been wailing for the last hour as she had waken and found herself in a strange dark place. But the crying had to eventually stop as it did not bring forth any face she knew. Now Lara just laid whimpering and sucking her thumb.

Angrbooa rose from near the cradle and went to a mirror. A pale visage with eyes that looked as black as night with no pupils was reflected back at her. She rested the tiara on her long white hair and smiled.

"Flirting with thy self? Watch the she-cub!" ordered a voice behind her.

She turned. It was Loki. He stood, with his face hidden behind a garish jester's mask. Mjolnir was in his hands. He added, "You cannot trust her fledgling face. Thor will come for Mjolnir. He has summoned aid. They will come."

Angrbooa walked to him and stroked his arm. "But we are prepared. The children are assembled. Fenir leads them."

Loki turned to the window where the dark forest surrounded them. He could hear the blood curdling howls even now.

* * *

Thor rode his chariot. Superman and Wonder Woman flew along side him. All were now attired in armor and carried swords and shields. They could hardly recognize Asgard. It seemed strange and almost morbid steeped as it now was in mist and darkness. They had to go across the Bifrost, the rainbow bride, guarded by the God, Heimdall. Hearing what Loki had done he had allowed the three to pass.

They entered the Ironwood. It was a dark forest covered in snow and was reputed to be inhabited by trolls, giants, and wolves. Thor landed his chariot. The canopy was thick and too dark and dense with magic. Even Superman could not breach it with his super vision. They landed on the ground and Thor warned, "Be on guard."

They had not gone further than a half a mile when Thor's sharp ears picked up movement. He whispered, "On the right. I can hear them. It sounds like a score and ten."

Diana whispered, "We split up and outflank them."

They broke ranks and darted off in various directions, and in the dark recesses of the forest, they attacked those that stalked them. It was a troupe of trolls and goblins. The three warriors made short work of them. They met back in a glade, swords stained with a kind of black blood.

Thor pointed to a light dancing through the trees. "That is where the witch dwells. The murderer and trickster would be there with Mjolnir and your babe."

Diana jerked forward. "Let us stop wasting time."

Thor caught her arm. Coming out of the shadows were looming, robust figures and leading them was a huge, black wolf. He muttered, "He sends the Jotnar led by Fenir."

Clark and Diana knew, from their knowledge of legend and history, that the Jotnar were a race of giants with superhuman strength and Fenir was the wolf that was destined to kill Odin himself.

Diana swallowed. "Hera, help us."

Thor said to them, "So Kal-El and Diana, it began in Asgard, it may end here for you this day."

He took a step forward.

Clark held his sword tight, his heart beginning to pound in anticipation and as he fixed his gaze on the enemy, he said, "Diana, if we never see our child again or each other…"

She kept her face straight her ahead too, but replied softly, "I know."

Thor roared. "Attack!"

Clark and Diana took to the air and Thor pointed his sword aloft as they met the giants head on.

* * *

The sounds of battle could be heard raging from the forest floor into the manor itself.

Angrbooa looked at Loki. "The fighting sounds fierce."

He said derisively, "The two that Thor summoned are almost as powerful as Gods themselves. But I have the child and I have Mjolnir."

Angrbooa said throatily, "Fear not. Fenir will finish them off."

* * *

Diana had used her lasso to loop it around a Jontar and sent it flying so hard it smashed itself into a whole section of trees. She turned to slam her fist into the head of another coming up behind her, and ran her sword under her arm through it. She stood up for a moment breathing heavily, looking for Thor and Clark.

Thor had already hacked down about six of them. Clark was on his fourth. He was quick and matter of fact. He did not stop to decapitate anyone like Thor did but took them out cleanly and quickly, aiming successfully for the heart. He had learned that cutting off a limb or stabbing an opponent and leaving them to bleed out was not a kindness. And any warrior, be they man, beast, giant, or troll would prefer the honor of death that having to survive without an arm or leg or be in any way disabled. It was the warrior's code in this land and it had taken him centuries to accept it. Now he knew no shame in it.

They were closing in on the manor. Diana could see it. A misshapen, black facade and spiked gates and walls surrounding it. The hulking, black wolf, Fenir, had, all this time, seem to be containing himself and just pacing the snow watching the giants fall, one by one.

It was when the last one fell and he stood alone facing the three warriors that he howled and reared his back. He was ready to attack. He stood between them and the manor.

Clark shoved Diana towards Thor. "Go! Go and get Lara. I will keep this one at bay…"

"But…" Diana knew he was not up to his full strength. He had not rested in days. Plus magic and lack of sunlight put him at a grave disadvantage.

"I said, _go_! Now, Diana!"

Diana sheathed her sword and grabbed Thor under the arms and they lifted off the ground. Fenir leapt as she went up but just barely grazed her heels. He then turned and growled at Clark.

Clark took in a deep breath and held his sword with both hands and took a stance. The wolf came forward. They circled each other. The wolf's eyes glowed red in the night and his jaws dripped. He suddenly lunged and Clark's shield was hit with such power they both went tumbling, and hitting down trees. They skidded to a halt in a mound of snow.

The shield was dented in. Clark shrugged it off. He lifted his sword arm and tried to slash but Fenir grabbed his arm with his powerful jaws. Clark gasped as he felt the razor-sharp teeth go in deep. He lifted back his fist and punched the wolf hard. It went flying backwards. Clark stood up wincing. The wolf stood up, shaking its head as if dazed, and came again. Clark flung the sword away and waited. He grabbed its neck and they both rolled and flailed on the ground. He tried using his heat vision but it was difficult trying to aim as it was intent on ravaging his face and neck. Shots of heated beams just went off target, hitting the trees and slicing off branches.

He gritted and heaved him over his head and stumbled backwards, reaching sideways for the sword. Fenir landed on his feet and swiftly came and jumped onto his back. Teeth sunk themselves into his shoulder. Clark groaned and used the hilt of the sword and slammed it into the belly of the wolf. Fenir let out something like a grunt and fell sideways. Clark was gasping now. Blood was seeping down his shoulder and from his right arm onto the white snow. The wounds burned.

The wolf came again.

* * *

Diana and Thor landed on a balcony and Thor kicked the doors in. He bellowed.

"Trickster! I know you are here!"

They could only see blackness and hear nothing. Diana said to Thor, "We need to split up."

Thor nodded as they came onto a maze of corridors. He gestured left and Diana flew off to the right.

Thor saw a pale light in a gallery above as he climbed some crumbling steps leading to what looked like a Hall. He entered to see Loki near a fireplace. He had Mjolnir in one hand, Lara in another. Lara was whimpering.

"You have brought reinforcements, Thor. But see what I have."

Thor growled. "Coward. You would steal a babe to shield thyself?"

Loki snarled. "I would do what must be done. You, my once ally and comrade, left me to be tortured. You let them pour venom upon my head .You left me to writhe in pain!"

"You slayed Baldur! Our brother. You lost the right to be called friend. Give over my hammer!"

Loki sneered. "One move and this little one will die."

Thor gritted. "I will cleave your head from its body!"

Loki taunted. "And I will tear her limbs from her little body."

The sound of the trees falling and the ground trembling made them turn. Loki sneered. "You think your champion can really defeat my son?"

Thor said darkly, "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Loki laughed and raised the hammer and let it slam down upon the ground. Thor had to dart towards the walls as the stone floor split beneath his feet. Loki laughed and hit the floor again. The split grew wider. Loki began to advance on Thor. Lara was wailing now and squirming.

He raised Mjolnir once more. "I will break the God of Thunder with his own hammer!"

* * *

Diana flew down a dark passageway. She could see nothing. Hear nothing.

"Hera, where is my baby? Help me find her!"

She went from room to room only to stop when she heard the rumble of the entire manor and felt the roof above her crack and the stone crumble.

"Thor!"

She was about to fly upwards when she felt something hit her from the back and she went tumbling down to the floor with a thud. Her sword spun away from her. Diana looked up to see a pale woman with white hair standing before her. She was wearing her tiara!

"Ah, mother of the little one. Brave you are to come but you will not get her."

Diana's face contorted and she raised her arms to deflect the energy bolts the witch hurled at her. She walked towards the witch, with her bracelets crossed.

Angrbooa gasped. "How did you do that? None can survive my magic."

Diana snapped. "Wait. I'll show you more."

She unfurled her lasso and sent it at Angrbooa and yanked her forward. Her fist slammed into her jaw and the woman went down dazed. Diana gritted, taking her tiara off her and lifting her by the neck, "No one tells me what I can or cannot do! Now where is my daughter?"

Loki was about to go after Thor when he heard a voice behind him.

"You harm him and I will slit her throat. I swear it."

Loki turned and saw Diana was hovering with Angrbooa tied in the lasso, a sword near her throat. His entire demeanor changed and the hammer stilled in the air.

"You dare not!" he hissed.

Thor laughed. "Oh this one is not like the Son from the Stars. She is a daughter of the Amazons. She will slay her if she has to."

Diana gritted. "Release Mjolnir and my daughter! Now!"

Loki suddenly flung Mjolnir and Thor dived to catch it. He then looked at Diana." Catch her then, Champion of the Gods!"

To Diana's horror he hurled Lara with such strength and force that the child's body shattered against the latticed glass window and began to fall to towards the spikes below.

Diana dropped Angrbooa and screamed, "NO!"

* * *

Clark waited and the wolf advanced. Fenir pounced. Heat vision seared the air and burned the animal in the face. It roared in pain. They both fell to the floor. Struggling. Writhing. Fenir's teeth were closing in again. Clark could feet claws digging into the flesh of his chest. Saliva drooling onto his face. Hot, foul breath in his nostrils. His fur felt coarse and tough as rope.

Clark grabbed him. This time by the mouth and he grunted. The animal was strong and Clark was tiring. There was no sun. He captured the upper and lower jaw and began to pry it apart. This was taking all his strength. Fenir struggled, body flailing against the ground. One second again and Clark would have ripped his jaws open were it not for the sounds of Diana's screams and the shattering of glass.

Clark stopped and looked up to see Lara tumbling out of the window. He threw Fenir off and tried to go for her. Fenir grabbed him by the cape and pulled. His eyes widened in horror. His daughter's body was heading for the sharp spikes.

"_No_!"

Fenir grabbed his leg, dragging him back. Clark groaned. Lara was a micro second from being impaled.

He closed his eyes, unable to bear seeing her body break on the spikes. He heard nothing.

His eyes opened just in time to see Lara hover above the spikes and slowly float by herself to the ground. He gasped in relief, but then in pain when he felt the wolf step onto his body, crushing him into the snow, claws digging into flesh.

He was tired, exhausted. The wolf was ready to rip his head off his shoulders.

* * *

Diana screamed and flew to the window. She was no where near catching Lara. She halted. Hera, she could not look! Trembling, she peered over the ledge.

Her eyes widened. There was no sign of her on the spikes.

Then her eyes saw her, sitting on the ground in the snow, some yards away from the gate.

Diana held her heart. "Gods…Thank you…." Her eyes then traveled further down where red blood stained the snow and her heart seemed to stop.

"No!"

She flew down, taking off her tiara swiftly and hurled it. It slashed Fenir across head, cutting a deep gash over his eyes and came back to her hand. He let go of Clark and fell back with a yelp of pain. Blood was pouring down his feral face.

Meanwhile Thor had picked up Mjolnir and was advancing upon Loki. "You will pay for your treachery."

Loki looked around. Angrbooa was lying half dazed on the ground. He could not hear any more fighting outside. He sensed his failure and snarled, "We shall see. This is not the end."

The shape shifter morphed into a raven and flew out of the window. He cawed loudly. Fenir seemed to look up and he growled at Diana but turned and followed the bird. They

vanished into the darkness.

Diana flew down and picked up Lara who was now putting her hands up with a smile of recognition. She hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes. "Oh, my darling. Are you okay?"

Lara gurgled and Diana looked her over and saw that she was unharmed. She then hurried towards Clark who was lying face down in the snow. She dropped to her knees and cried, "Clark...!" And with one hand rolled him over.

His eyes opened. He saw Lara and he reached a bloodied hand to her. "She's alright," he sighed in relief.

Diana bent so he could touch Lara. Diana gingerly touched his shoulder and stared at his uniform, now torn and his body bearing many bites and cuts and scratches. "Oh Kal…You're hurt."

He murmured, "You haven't called me Kal in a long time."

A tear trickled down Diana's cheek at that. A finger touched the tear on her cheek and he said huskily, "It's just a scratch or two."

She covered his hand with hers, cradling it to her cheek, oblivious of the blood.

"It's more than a scratch or two. You've been mauled," she chided gently.

He seemed to smile weakly at that. "Just like the good, old days of Asgard, huh?" But his eyes felt heavy and he shut them.

Diana put Lara down and began to try to staunch his wounds with what was left of his cape and put snow onto places that seemed to be swelling. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She spun around with a wary in take of breath.

It was Thor. He had Mjolnir and her lasso. He handed the golden rope to her as he knelt down.

"How is he?"

Diana replied, "Hurt. He needs medical attention,"

Thor looked him over. "Aye. Kal-El?"

Clark opened his eyes. "Thor…You have Mjolnir?"

Thor took his hand. "Yes, and you have your babe. Thank you, Kal-El. I thank you both for coming. But it is time for you to go."

Before Diana could utter a word, the sound of something like a horn could be heard blowing.

Thor looked up and listened. "The Gjallarhorn."

The earth began to shake beneath then. The shaking was violent. Diana grasped Lara close and leaned down upon Clark.

Thor stood up. "Tis the beginning of the end."

He stepped back and said loudly, "This would be the last we see of each other. Farewell, my friends. Lord Hermes, take them home."

"Thor, I…" But Diana's words seemed to die as her body and those that she clung to seemed to dissipate into nothingness, leaving just the God with his hammer standing in the blood stained snow.

* * *

Author's Note_: I thought it would be more poignant to transport Clark and Diana to the place their love story started as a way to show that that things have sort of come full circle and that matters of the heart had been decided here in Asgard a long time ago._

_I loosely used, as DC did, some of the Norse myths to drive my plot. Ragnarok is indeed the final battle of the Norse Gods and does spell the doom of many. It is heralded by a horn blown by the God, Heimdall. Thor will die, after facing and slaying Loki's son, the Jormungandr or the Midgard Serpent. _

_Fenir does kill Odin and, Vioarr, Odin's son, kills the wolf in a slightly similar way as Clark was going to, by tearing his mouth apart. Only in lore he kicked a foot against his lower jaw and tore at the upper one. Loki and Heimdall will face each other on the battle field, where both will kill each other._

_Mjolnir will be left to Thor's two sons, Magni and Mooi, who are among several of the Gods to survive Ragnarok._


	11. Chapter 11

MADE FOR EACH OTHER

CHAPTER 11

Clark's eyes fluttered open and he saw a high white marble ceiling above him. He turned his head and saw gauze curtains fluttering in the breeze and could smell the ocean mixed with olive, cypress, and roses. He instantly knew he was on Themyscira. He sat up with a sigh and looked around. From the looks of the light outside, it appeared to be late afternoon. He looked down at himself.

He was actually in pajama bottoms. He smiled. Someone had been kind and gotten him clothes at least. He touched his shoulders, arms, and torso. The wounds had healed. How long had he been asleep he did not know, but he felt remarkably rested. Last thing he remembered was Diana's and Lara's faces above him, and then a trembling of the ground beneath them.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes were drawn to a chair and saw a clean, new Superman uniform draped over the back. He got up and swiftly changed into it. His eyes were then drawn towards the windows and he moved to it. He looked out to confirm that he was on the Isle of Healing and Reformation. He could see figures amongst the trees and hear voices and laughter. One was like a golden bell chimed on a summer wind. It was Diana's.

He walked out onto the balcony and felt the rays of the sun upon him and he inhaled deeply. He could already feel the energy seeping into his veins and strengthening him. He floated towards the voices.

They were sitting on the grass under a tree. Donna was lounging on a blanket and pillows, with a magazine on her lap while consuming grapes, and Diana was playing with Lara. His eyes softened at the sight of his little daughter as she waddled after a ball her mother had rolled onto the grass for her. Donna was reading aloud from her magazine.

"Hey, Diana, did you know that experts think we kiss to sniff out a mate?"

Diana looked up. "What?"

"Yeah, says here, when we are close together our pheromones "talk" exchanging information whether we can produce strong offspring. Says women prefer the genes of guys who offer different immune system proteins to our own. A good match would lead to healthier, stronger babies hence the survival of the species…"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Not Cosmospolitan again."

"Hey, don't turn up your nose. It probably accounts for you and Clark reproducing that little darling."

Diana smiled. "Ah, I see. It's suddenly all clear to me."

"Oh, you laugh. But you find some educational stuff here. Did you know a fear of kissing is called philetomatophobia?"

"No, Donna, I didn't know," she said wryly.

"Huh, good thing we don't suffer with that. Hmm, how about doing a quiz?"

Diana took the ball off Lara with a kiss on her head. "Good girl…"

Lara gurgled for her to roll it again. Diana obliged.

Donna began, "Visualize your dream bed. What does it look like? (A) Rumpled, just like you had sex in it. (B) Zen, with a soft simple comforter. (C) Princess-like, with pretty pillows. Well, Diana?"

"Well, what?" Diana replied, looking at her unimpressed.

"Come on. Don't be a spoiled sport. A, B, or C?"

Diana sighed. "B."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Sure. Okay, question number 2. What's sexiest on a man's body? (A) His package. Ha ha!" Donna waggled her brows and continued reading. "(B) His lips, cause they are so sensual. (C) His chest and shoulders, cause they make you feel safe and protected?"

Diana bent her head to pick up a grape and mumbled, "C."

Donna grinned. "Certainly didn't hesitate on that one did you, Sis?"

Diana hid her smile. Donna's grin suddenly became mischievous. "I'm surprised you didn't say A. Cause you know what the girls say?"

Diana looked up, half dreading what she was about to hear. "No, what do the girls say?"

"Only that the red shorts is not for contrast. But to support a sizeable…"

Lara's voice interrupted her. She dropped her ball and gave a squeal as something that sounded like, "Da!" came out of her baby lips. She waddled past the two women and tried to float up to him but kept stopping and dropping back down. It seemed she could levitate but not maintain any sort of flight as yet.

Donna froze and looked at Diana. The two women felt their faces go red. Donna winced. "Please tell me Clark isn't behind us."

Diana turned to see Clark float to the ground and lift his daughter up high. Lara squealed as he swung her about and covered her face with kisses.

Diana found herself giggling against her will at Donna's expression. "Yes."

Both stood up. Clark came towards them, Lara tucked in one arm. He had a warm smile but there was a quizzical look in his eyes as if to indicate he had heard everything.

"Hey," he greeted them, "Did I hear right or did she just say Da?"

Diana reached up to stroke Lara's cheek with maternal affection and pride. "Yes, I think my baby just did. First she is showing an aptitude for hovering and now saying her first word." Diana's eyes turned to meet his. "How are you feeling, Clark?"

"I'm feeling rested. How long was I out for?"

"About a day and a half." She studied his face. There was not a scratch or bruise to be seen. "It looks as if your wounds have healed up as well."

"They have." His eyes turned to Donna and he grinned at the self-conscious look on her face. "Hi, Donna. Nice to see you here."

Donna flushed. "Hi, Clark. Glad to, um, see you better. You looked awful when you both came back from Asgard."

He said lightly, "Well, I felt awful. I must have really been exhausted to sleep for so long. So, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

Donna said hurriedly, rolling up her magazine, "Oh, nothing important. Just a lot of girlie, Amazon stuff. Um, Diana filled me in on what happened. You two must have stuff to talk about. So, I'll just leave you to it." She nodded at them and hurried away.

Clark's lips twitched and he looked at Diana who was looking for Lara's sandals. He cleared his throat. "Want to take a walk with us?"

Diana looked up. "A walk?"

"Yeah. It's a lovely afternoon and it'll give me a chance to spend sometime with Lara. And Donna is right, we have some "stuff" to talk about."

Together, with him holding Lara, they strolled along a winding path leading towards a clear view of the ocean. There were guardswomen at certain stations and they bowed respectfully as they saw their Princess, Superman, and Lara.

He queried, "Has the League been notified about what happened?"

"Yes, I told J'onn. Your mother is worried sick, even though J'onn assured her you aren't dying."

He began, "I should really go home and check her and Pa out. The only thing to convince Martha Kent is seeing me in the flesh and stuffing me with food. I'm starving as well. I could eat a horse, for lack of a better expression."

Diana smiled. "My mother and sisters are glad you are alright, and she feels badly about Lara being taken off the island. I think they blame themselves for what happened, even though I assured them that was not the case."

He said thoughtfully, "It's going to be a challenge to keep Lara safe, isn't it?"

Diana concurred. "I guess that's partly why you never had children, isn't it? You didn't want to put them into situations like what we just went through."

"Yes, it nearly killed me to think she was going to die…" He touched Lara's soft hair as she rested her head on his shoulder as if to reassure himself she was safe and really with them. "But she's here now and I wouldn't trade her for anything. We're just going to have to perhaps discuss other means of keeping her safe and protected."

Diana frowned. "It's not a very nice thing for a child to grow up in an environment surrounded by a battalion of guards and alarms, and unable to even go wandering and playing by herself."

"No. No, it's not. We've both made a lot of enemies and this may not be the end of us having to deal with threats of that nature."

Diana sighed. "Gods, I think I aged a hundred years during those few hours. I hope and pray we can keep her safe until she can protect herself."

"Well, she hasn't done too badly, has she? She saved herself," he said with a look of paternal pride.

"Yes, though my mother reminded me how much of a handful I was when I began flying from such a young age. We're going to have eyes at the back of our heads."

He looked at his daughter now drowsing on his shoulder. "Well, super vision and hearing will definitely come in handy there. Ma used to say it was when I went very quiet she knew I was up to mischief."

"Really? So did my Mother."

They both laughed. It felt good to do that again with each other. They paused near a hilltop that overlooked the sea. The wind ruffled their hair, whipped his cape and the skirt of her tunic. Both were deep in thought, staring at the horizon. Clark was aware of a pair of guards standing several meters away from them.

He looked at the blueness of the sea and said softly, "He's dead by now isn't he, Diana?"

Her voice had a slight catch in it. "Yes, I think he is."

"Can Gods die? I mean, really die?"

She wrapped her arms about herself. "I don't know, Clark. But his name and legend will live on. I pray one day in the afterlife we may see him. He was a good man."

"You know, I resented him for so long but he gave me something precious. To appreciate life and understand death. I don't think he only called us back to help find Mjolnir, Diana."

She lifted her eyes to his. Clark said, "He gave us another chance to find each other."

Diana swallowed. "What you said in Asgard…I know you meant it…but have you forgiven me?"

"Yes…"

Diana felt as if a burden had lifted from her. She looked at her feet, conscious of the tears that wanted to spring from her eyes. "Thank you."

His voice was softer yet when he asked, "But more to the point have you forgiven yourself?"

"I'm getting there," she replied, also conscious of the guards close by and trying to appear as if she was really interested in the waves breaking on the rocks below them.

"That's a start. Maybe we can take things slow? One step at a time, Diana?"

"I would like that, Clark."

They fell into a gentle silence. Absorbing what had just been said and letting it wash over them, feeling any lingering doubts subside.

He suddenly said, "I think you should rejoin the League, Diana."

"Rejoin?"

"Yes. They are our friends and they were prepared to help us find our child. There's not much reason to avoid them now, is there?"

"No, I suppose not. I did miss them and my work. I'll talk to J'onn."

He gave her an approving nod, and then looked at Lara who had fallen asleep on his broad shoulder. "She sure doesn't take long to drop off, does she?"

"She's been up for hours and hasn't had her nap. Let's hope she doesn't sleep too long else she will be up at some unholy hour at night and wanting to play."

He smiled. "Yes, Ma and Pa and I learned that lesson the hard way. Here, take her. I really should be going. Thank your mother and sisters for their help, and please assure them that no one holds them responsible for anything. And perhaps I'll see you at the Satellite sometime soon?"

Diana took Lara and promised, "I will try."

He bent his head and kissed Lara's brow. He was close now and she could feel the warmth coming off him and his elemental scent teasing her nostrils. Diana felt him turn his head a fraction and his lips brushed her temple. He whispered, "Take care, Diana."

She closed her eyes and replied, "You too, Kal." The spot where his lips touched seemed to burn. He turned and launched himself into the air, a blur of red and blue, and then he was gone.

* * *

Diana took a week to get organized with her new duties at the Embassy and contacted J'onn. He was pleased and relieved to hear she wanted to come back and invited her to the very next meeting the League was scheduled to have.

To say Diana was nervous was an understatement. She had not seen many of her allies for about two years and she was aware that they must all know about Lara now. But what was making her heart flutter like a teenager was seeing Clark. He had seen her once since flying away that day. They had not the time to really sit and talk about their feelings and what a future together might look like. She also knew in the eyes of the world Clark Kent had only gotten divorced six months ago and people could be unkind and malicious. They did not know the truth and would be quick to judge him if he were to even make it known he had a child and there was a new woman in his life.

He wanted to take it slow and she believed that was exactly what they needed after the pain and heartache of the last two years. Yet it did not help thinking about him every moment of the day; wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was thinking of her too; thinking of him at night, acutely feeling the emptiness in the vast beds she slept upon in Themyscira and the Embassy.

She stepped off the teleporter and saw the main control was quiet and running on automatic surveillance. Everyone was no doubt in the conference room. The automated sentinels greeted her as did the main frame computer. She acknowledged them all and took in a deep breath and headed for the conference room.

Gathered in the room were Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Steel, The Atom, Black Canary, Plastic Man, and Martian Manhunter. They were one minute from starting and people had just taken their seats and were glancing over the minutes of the last meeting when the door slid open.

Wally exclaimed, "Diana! What are you doing here?"

Green Lantern began to rise. "Nothing wrong is there?"

She gestured to John to sit. "Hello, everyone. No, John, nothing is wrong. I am here for the meeting."

J'onn smiled and rose to take her by the hand. He announced, "Diana is coming back on active duty."

"She is? Wow, welcome back, Di! We missed you. Right, Supes?" exclaimed Plastic Man.

Clark rose to pull Diana's chair for her. His eyes met hers and held it for a moment. "Yes, we did."

Batman nodded at her. "Good to have you back."

Dinah sighed. "Finally, another gal in the place. How is your little one by the way?"

Diana took her seat, tearing her eyes away from Clark. "She is fine, Dinah."

Ray asked, "Not too traumatized by being kidnapped?"

Diana smiled. "No. She's doing very well. Thank you for the warm welcome. I missed you all."

Steel smiled. "The place was not the same without you, Wonder Woman."

Wally added, "Yeah, sure right it wasn't. Say, Diana, what are you doing for the New Year?"

Everyone groaned.

The meeting wrapped up an hour later. Everyone had been designated their tasks for the day and began to file out. Diana looked across at Clark. He was due to go to help emergency relief teams after a horrendous earthquake in Turkey. J'onn had put her to work with Flash on a case in Keystone City.

They stood, the last, to leave. He began, "I'm glad you came back, Diana."

"So am I, Clark."

"Lara is okay?"

She laughed. "Yes. Still trying to fly. Thank goodness she can only hover for now."

"Maybe we can catch up when I get back? Have a cup of coffee?"

She smiled. "If you get back before the shift ends, that is. I know you. You won't leave until you find every living survivor out there."

His lips tugged. "Well, I'll come find you. If you're still here, that is."

Flash poked his head in the room. "Come on, Diana, don't keep the fastest man alive waiting."

Diana looked up. "Oh sorry, Wally. I'm coming." Her blue eyes met Superman's and he could hear the slight increase in her heart rate. "I'll be waiting for you then, Kal…" She turned and followed the Flash out.

He watched her walk out and let out a breath. Kal. When she called him Kal…He shook himself. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Diana sat in the galley and looked at the empty cup and cold pot of coffee on the table before her. It was way past the end of her shift and she really ought to be back at the Embassy tying up some loose ends and preparing for the series of meetings she had to attend tomorrow at the U.N. But something kept her sitting there.

She looked at the time. It was nearing 2200 hrs and she had finished her shift two hours ago. The entire satellite was a ghost town now as the ones aboard were Steel, who was doing Monitor Duty, the Atom, who was working on some experiments with Batman, and the automated sentinels. Everyone else was on call or out on a job. From Steel, she had heard there had been some aftershocks in Turkey hence the reason why Superman was delayed. She really ought to get up and go and read those reports on climate change. She was about to stand up when she heard someone enter the galley. Her heart began to beat furiously, but when she saw the cowl, she tried to smile and not relay the disappointment she was feeling inside.

"Bruce."

"Shouldn't you be off duty by now?"

"I am. What are you doing here still?"

He said, "Research is going well." He went to the refrigerator to pick up two supplement drinks. "Waiting for Clark?"

She asked wryly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Obvious, yes. Surprising, no." He paused for a moment. "So have you two sorted things out between you?"

She sighed. "It's complicated."

He asked blankly, "What's so complicated about it? The truth is out and you'd have to be a fool not to see the longing looks you two were shooting each other all during the meeting when you thought the others weren't looking."

Diana looked sheepish. "Clark said we should take things slow."

Batman said ironically, "Ah, slow. I supposed that's why he's been burning himself out all week with training simulations, and volunteering to do anything that involves a hell of a lot of manual work."

"What?"

"Come on, you two have a kid together. And they say I'm the uptight one." He shook his head and walked out the galley, leaving her slightly flustered.

* * *

When Superman stepped off the teleporter past midnight, he was greeted by Steel.

"All under control, Superman?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, for now. Let's hope there are no more aftershocks. I think we managed to get all the survivors. I suppose I have a report to do?"

"The report can wait until tomorrow. Go freshen up and get some rest."

"Thanks, John. Oh, and John…um, did Diana leave any messages for me?"

"No, Clark. Last I saw her, she was doing her report three hours ago and I overheard her telling Ray she had some U.N. meetings tomorrow."

He nodded. "Right. Okay. Later."

He left him and took the elevator down the many levels to the habitat area. It was past midnight. Would she be up? No, he couldn't just go to the Embassy for no reason. He was due to go back to work tomorrow. He wouldn't see her until the weekend when he went to get Lara. The shifts J'onn had put her on had been opposite to him. He had actually told J'onn it would be better that way for now, but when he had actually seen it on paper…It was going to be a long week.

Clark punched the codes and the doors to his room slid open. He halted in astonishment to see sitting on a chair near the window that looked over the earth, was Wonder Woman. She had a sheaf of papers in her hand, and appeared to have been reading

"Diana? "

She jumped. "Clark!"

"Is everything okay? Anything with Lara?" He looked worried now.

She stood up flushing self-consciously. "I…yes…Everything is fine…Lara is fine."

He undid his cape and threw it onto the back of a chair near his desk. He ran his hands through his hair. Just seeing her had taken him by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted the papers and began rather lamely, "I was…I saw your manuscript on the desk and began reading…I hope you don't find it too forward of me."

He replied, coming closer to her. "No, of course not. You know I always value your opinion, but you are telling me you came here to read my manuscript?"

Diana began, "No. I came to wait for you…and saw it and then began to read it. It's very good by the way…I…" She held it out to him.

Clark took the manuscript off her and said somewhat drolly, "Maybe later you can give me an assessment of it. So, why are you waiting for me? I thought you had meetings tomorrow."

Diana replied softly, "I do…But I…" She stepped closer to him. He could hear her heart fluttering as she placed her hands on his chest. His thudded at her touch; she could feel it beating beneath the smoothness of his uniform. It propelled her forward to do what she wanted.

"Kal…" Diana reached up and pressed her lips to his. It was a tentative, soft kiss, as if trying to seek an answer to a question.

Clark stood stunned for a moment. Just for a moment. The manuscript fluttered to the floor unheeded. His right arm wrapped about her waist and yanked her in close as his lips responded. Diana's body melted into his own. Her hands moved up his chest to entangle themselves into his hair. He had answered her question when his lips forced hers to part and he delved into the sweet recesses of her mouth. Love, passion, and need that had been stifled and held in check suddenly erupted. They kissed each other deeply, hungrily, desperately.

They broke for air. Breathing heavily, his eyes boring into hers, he rasped, "Are you sure about this?"

Diana responded by letting her hands tug up at his skin-tight, blue shirt. It went flying to the floor.

In one swift motion he had lifted her with one arm and placed her on the desk. His lips planted themselves into the hollow of her neck. She gasped and clung to his wide muscular shoulders as he wedged himself between her thighs. He was already aroused. She could feel him pressed against her groin. It made her quiver with anticipation.

He muttered, "This isn't taking things slow, Diana…"

She gasped, as his hands went to unclip her golden belt and tear at the back of her red corset, "I want you, Kal. Please…don't stop now."

The top of her uniform joined his on the floor. She moaned when his hands and lips touched her bare flesh. It seemed like an eternity since she felt this sort of fire in her veins. She had just been sustained with memories and dreams, and part of her was dreading if what they had shared in Asgard could ever be replicated. What if coming together now would be awful?

Watching him tease and capture a damask rose nipple between his lips and gorge himself on her flesh drove any doubts from her head. She could feel the warmth spreading through her as she could only whimper and arc into him. Diana felt his hands move beneath her and grasp at the undergarment beneath the short, star-spangled skirt she was wearing. It was torn off and she gasped as a large, warm hand cupped her femininity. His lips met hers again and he kissed her long and hard. His fingers began to slowly delve and explore.

She bit back something that sounded like a half sob. "Kal…wait…"

Her voice knifed his senses and he had to pull back with real effort. Just her taste, feel, and smell were driving his heightened senses crazy and inflaming his blood. It was as he remembered, she smelled of orchids and fire and tasted like …it was like a nectar he couldn't put his finger on…Honey?…Ambrosia?.

"What is it…?" he asked huskily.

She gasped, "If…if we? Will they know?"

He followed hesitant eyes that looked upwards. He smiled and whispered, "The Satellite is built to withstand onslaughts from alien enemies and can withstand forces up to 100 g's…the equivalent Steel told me of a sprint missile…No point in building something that can't take a few knocks, is there?"

Relief seemed to cross her eyes. She pressed herself closer to him, an invitation to continue. Clark lifted her off the desk with a mutter, "The desk isn't all that strong though."

He shoved it aside easily and braced her against the thick, cold wall that was a strong alloy of titanium and some other off-world high grade metal. Diana's fingers clutched at his hair, wrapping her long legs about his hips. Their eyes were locked as with a swift upward surge he was inside and one with her.

It was primal. It was lusty. It was what they needed. They felt as if they would die if they did not do this here and now. Diana's experience in Asgard had been two nights of warmth, love, and passion but now she realized what she had suspected. Out of that love and care for her, for her innocence and inexperience, he had held some of himself back. Now he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was losing himself in this woman. She may not be all that much more experienced but she knew what she wanted. She knew what it felt like and she knew what she was capable of doing to him. It was a rhythm as old as time itself.

She caught a glance of them in the mirror on the opposite wall and it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

The end was nearing. They both could feel it.

Her lips parted and eyes widened. "Gods…Kal !"

He reached up to bring her mouth to his, absorbing her cry. His hand behind her head dug rivets into the metal on the wall as he shuddered beneath her and she convulsed above him.

* * *

Ray Palmer and Batman were in the lab some levels up. Ray was at the microscope and Bruce was at the desktop computer entering data. Ray paused for a minute and frowned. The counter seemed to hum. He could see the imperceptible shiver of the pencil on the papers and hear the tiny rattle of the glass test tubes.

"Do you feel that?"

Batman looked up. "Feel what?"

"I don't know…It felt as you would a weak quake…" He looked at the computer systems. "No signs of any attack or pressure leaks. All seem fine."

Batman said calmly, "That's because all is fine. There are no pressure leaks or attacks."

Ray frowned. "Oh…But I swear. I'm sensitive to atomic particles and can feel them around me and their movement. You may not have felt it...but I did. Maybe I should shrink down and go into the system…I mean, better safe than sorry right?"

Batman interrupted. "Ray. Trust me. You don't need to go anywhere. I know where the um, "movement" came from."

Ray turned to look at him perplexed. "Where?"

"From Clark's room."

"I still don't get you, Bruce."

"Diana is with him."

"Diana is with…? Oh. OH! I see!"

* * *

They lay on the mattress of the broken bed, on the floor of Superman's room, simply holding each other. Her head was resting on his chest and he was stroking the length of her back. The sun was rising over North America and the bright rays were flooding into the port window of his room. They had not had a wink of sleep, either of them. The night had consisted of spells of lovemaking interspersed by simply talking to each other after the heat had temporarily subsided.

Diana saw the light and remembered. "Hera, I have meetings all day."

He crinkled his brow as he too recollected that real life had to be heeded. "I have to go to work. Darn."

She shifted and groaned. Her muscles seemed to protest. "I am going to be useless today, Kal."

His eyes gleamed with satisfaction at that and he said teasingly, "Well, I do aim to please…If it's any comfort, you have worn me down too. Though I could get some sunlight and powernap and I'll be as good as new by the time I have to clock in for work."

She looked up at him with a weak smile. "That's so unfair…I don't think I can think of anything much less walk…I am going to disgrace myself today at the U.N…I know it."

He grinned. "Well, I'm guessing you are going to distract me all day even though I will be in London and you in Washington."

She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too…" He suddenly said abruptly, "Oh, to hell with it. Let's cancel."

Diana cocked her head at him, liking the sound of the idea. "I think maybe they can get on without me. After all, it's not as if I am presenting anything, right?"

"I'm sure they can and I will take unpaid leave since I used up all my sick days."

She stroked his chest, loving the feel of his body. He was warm and smooth and hard and so strong. The only man who could give her what she needed. Being with him made her feel womanly and safe and cherished and yet exultant and powerful. "Just one day?"

"I don't know. How many days can we sustain this?"

Diana said throatily, "I'm willing to see how many…"

He chuckled and rolled her onto her back. "I thought you were exhausted?"

She whispered, "Maybe a shower will revive me like the last time."

He paused to look up and said ruefully, "I really don't think that's such a good idea. The satellite is not as dead as it was last night. I can hear people coming onto duty. Maybe we can retire to the Fortress…?"

Diana smiled. "I would love that…but after we go see Lara."

"Oh, definitely after we see Lara…and reassure your mother and staff that you haven't been kidnapped but just taking some time with me."

Diana stroked his hair off his brow. "Better days are ahead, aren't they, Clark?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "As long as we promise to face everything together and not shoulder anything alone… I know they will be."

He bent to kiss her. She wound her arms about his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you, Diana," he whispered, when he raised his head.

"I love you, Kal." She sighed and held him tight.

After a minute he queried whimsically, "Now, how do I explain to the guys about the tracks in the walls and my shattered bed and the broken tiles in the shower? Although I'm betting J'onn will not have to be told. Still, Wally and Plas may never let me live this down."

Diana crinkled her nose. "Mmm, you're on your own there. I have to find an excuse for Pallas why my corset is torn."

He said, "Well, I need to make a few calls…We should get up. The cleaning bots are going to want to come in too. "

She smiled and placed biting kisses along his neck and chest as she moved slowly downwards. "Just one minute longer."

He caught his breath and rebuked, "Hey, none of that…"

She looked at him innocently. "I thought you liked my kisses, Kal-el?"

"I do but …God…Diana!"

Diana laughed triumphantly. She had him now and one minute was definitely not going to suffice.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

Metropolis

A tall man in a slate gray suit and dark glasses walked along City Park, briefcase in one hand, a little girl about six years old tucked in one arm. He walked with a casual kind of elegance and there was a warm smile on his lips as he chatted with the child. She was a beautiful child. She was in a blue, gingham dress and her glossy, black hair was in pretty top knot with flowers. Both attracted a certain amount of attention. Older men and women smiled. Couples stopped to glance and nod. Single women sighed because he was wearing a wedding ring. There was nothing more attractive than to see a quietly attractive and confident man holding his child with pride and love.

Clark Kent had finished his job as Chief Editor to one of Metropolis' up and coming publishing companies. It had been a great day as he had taken Lara in with him for the "Bring the Kids into Work Day" and now both were walking through the park towards the train station having fed the swans and ducks as Lara had wanted to do all day.

He had left the Daily Planet two years ago and returned to his old city after nabbing a good position with the new company. He had also published his first book, not to mention he had gotten married again last year to a woman his colleagues knew as Diana Prince, part time lecturer of Greek History at Metropolis University. They had a house in the suburbs and he and Diana had taken time off from the League, remaining only on the reserve list so they could raise their child together.

Lara's life was not ordinary in the least. She spent spells on Themyscira and in Metropolis and Smallville, even the Fortress of Solitude. Her parents wanted her to know both heritages and experience life in the normal world. She was a smart child and knew that her father as Superman and Clark Kent had to be kept separate because of bad people who might want to hurt her. She had been home schooled and would continue to be until the time was right for her to join the rest of the normal school population. She was no stranger to children her own age as her playmates include JLA members' children. There was nothing she loved better than going to Gotham to see Uncle Bruce's protégé Tim, or to Keystone to play with Jay, Jesse, or Tom, Wildcat's son.

Lara had her little chin on his shoulder as she looked around her. She wished she could fly but she knew she was not allowed to here. That was only allowed in Smallville and Themyscira.

She asked thoughtfully, "Daddy, why can't we have a swan?"

"I'm afraid not, Pumpkin. Birds don't do well caged and need to be free. Plus, they need to be with their own kind. That daddy swan and that mommy swan would miss each other if you took one away."

"Oh. Like you miss, Mommy?"

"Just like that."

"Is she coming home today?"

"I don't know. She has a lot of work to do, I think."

It was summer holidays but for Mrs. Kent that did not mean a thing. Princess Diana was still expected to attend to her duties. Diana had left them for a fortnight to travel to London, Edinburgh, and Dublin for a conference. She would call every night and it was only when Clark had his parents to baby-sit Lara he would fly in as Superman and sneak a quick hour with her.

Lara sighed. She loved the days with her Mommy, reading and learning or going to Mommy's home to spend time with Hippolyta, whom she called "My Grandma, the Queen" and her many Aunties. She loved the beach and being able to fly openly, and the many animals there. But when she was there she did admit to missing her Daddy. There was no one like Daddy. He played with her and told her stories and let her tag after him and he took her to work …He was the best Daddy in the world.

Lara's happiest moments were being with both parents. Clark and Diana had tried their best to never let her be without one or the other, and did their utmost to not stay away from each other for long. This was their longest time apart since he and Diana decided to marry and move in together, and from what Diana told him it would probably be the last conference she would attend. She was seriously considering getting another sister to take over the Ambassador post. Whilst Lara needed her, she did not think she could spend so much time away from her.

Clark said comfortingly, "But we're going to cook a nice meal just in case she comes, right?"

Lara nodded brightly. Every night Clark made it a point to have Lara think up what they could cook special just in case Diana came home. Lara exclaimed, "Bunny burgers!"

"Okay…" He tried to contain his smile. Bunny burgers were actually Lara's favorite; mini beef burgers with potato wedges for ears. "Bunny burgers it is and for dessert?"

"Cake."

"Any kind of cake?"

"Fairy cakes."

Clark grinned. "Fairy cake it is."

They had reached the train station and he trotted down the steps and went to look up at the large display board with the departure times. A voice uttered his name.

"Clark Kent?"

Clark paused for a second. He knew that voice. He turned and his brows lifted in surprise. Standing before him was none other than Lois Lane. But she did not look like the Lois he remembered from six years ago. Her face had matured and looked heavier in the jaw and she was wearing a loose top over a pair of pants. Lois was pregnant.

"Lois? Wow…Good to see you…" He gestured to her abdomen. "I see congratulations are in order."

She smiled and touched her bump. "Yeah…I'm six months."

"Richard?"

"Yes, Richard." Her eyes were drawn to Lara on his shoulder and he could see the reluctant admiration flicker across her face. She asked, "I suppose this is your daughter."

"Yes, this is my daughter, Lara. Lara, sweetheart, this is a… friend of mine. Her name is Lois. Say hello."

Lara said, with the air of one accustomed to meeting many people, "Hello, Lois. I am Lara Kent. How are you?"

Lois's brows rose and she said with typical Lois dryness, "Wow. She's a diplomat already. Hello, Lara. I'm fine." Her eyes fell on the ring on his finger. She mused, "Married, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Hoping to. Next year. After the baby."

"Congratulations, Lois. I'm happy for you. Really, I am." His eyes looked at her with real sincerity.

She coloured. "Clark…I know what I said and I want to tell you, that maybe …this was for the best. I think we are both happier beings with people who make us feel like we belong and who we don't have to change or forget who we are. I was so awful to Diana."

Clark said softly, "She does not hold anything against you, Lois."

"Well, she's more gracious than I ever could be. I …Tell her, I don't hate her. I mean, I could never be friends with her…but I know now you really can't stop time, and that change is inevitable. You two were meant to be. I guess I just got in the way until you found each other. I wish you both the best."

He said gently, "Thank you, Lois. That means a lot."

She looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. Richard is coming to pick me up. He's probably outside by now. Take care."

"Take care, Lois."

Lois left and he watched her go up the steps and out the huge entrance to fall into the waiting embrace of Richard White.

Clark Kent smiled. Lara looked at him. "Can we go home soon, Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, let's go home."

* * *

When they stepped out of their station, Clark went to the car park, took up his car, and he drove home. It was a fifteen minute drive and their house was in a quiet neighborhood in a cul-de-sac.

He parked the car. Lara got out and took up his briefcase as they both made their way to the door. Clark suddenly stopped. He seemed to pause. He smiled.

"Mommy's home."

Lara's eyes glowed. "You see her, Daddy? Where?"

"In the back yard."

Lara gave a squeal, dropped the brief case, and lifted off the ground and flew around the side of the house. Clark groaned and looked around to make sure no neighbors were around to see that. He picked up the briefcase, unlatched the side-gate, walked around the house, brushing past some hedge groves and flowering shrubs to come around the back yard, which was fenced in and shaded by two huge oaks.

He put his briefcase down on the decking, undid his tie, and dropped it on the rail. Lara was hugging Diana's neck as they stood under a wooden gazebo. Diana was laughing and kissing her. She did not even seem to have taken time to change from her Grecian gown and sandals. She looked as if she had flown straight home and gone to check on her plants.

"I missed you too, baby. No, I'm not going away again for a while. You fed swans? Really?"

Diana looked over her daughter's shoulder to see her husband coming down the path. Her eyes sparkled and she sighed as he put his arms around both her and Lara. He kissed her on the temples.

"Nice to have you back, Mrs. Kent."

"Nice to be back, Mr. Kent."

"What do we owe this early surprise?"

"I got fed up and told them I had a family emergency."

"Oh?"

"Yes, this is the truth. My family needs me and I need them."

"You'll get no argument from me there."

Lara announced, "Mommy, Daddy's going to make bunny burgers and fairy cakes for you."

She looked at him amused. "For me? Interesting."

He grinned. "It was our daughter's idea."

"Oh well, then that is sweet. Thank you, darling." Diana kissed her daughter and let her down. "I brought you some presents. They are in the hall."

Lara's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Run along and get it."

Clark added, as she seemed to hover for a second, "And no flying."

Lara flushed and kept her feet to the ground and hurried inside via the back door.

Clark began mockingly, "What no gift for me? I'll have you know I've been working very hard."

Diana wound her arms about his neck. "You will get your gift when our daughter goes to bed tonight."

His eyes danced and he bent to kiss her on the mouth. "I'll hold you to that. And I want more than one gift."

"Greedy boy."

"Ummhmm"

They just stood holding each other. He said in her hair. "I saw Lois today."

Diana lifted her head from his shoulder. "Really?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh. With that Mr. White?"

"Yes…"

"That's wonderful." Diana asked soberly, "Was she very angry still?"

"I think Lois has mellowed out somewhat. Thanks probably to Richard and finally feeling as if she has a life where she fits with her partner. She said to tell you she does not hate you and wishes us the best."

Diana looked surprised but gratified. She sighed. "I'm so glad. There are times I think of her and feel responsible."

"Lois was right in one thing."

"What?"

"You and I…we were always meant to be. Nothing could stop it or change it. The Gods know it, and the Fates know it."

Diana smiled. "Made for each other then?"

"Definitely made for each other." he replied with certainty.

She said, "Let's go see what our little girl is doing."

She took his hand and they walked up the path, past rose bushes, lilies, camellias, daisies, and other flowers in the back garden. They all perfumed the air but none of their scent could ever overpower or erase the one fragrance that he would breathe in all his life until he was ready to take his last breath…orchids and fire. His love. Diana.

THE END.


End file.
